


A Purrfect Love

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU human/bastials, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Some angst, detective!dean, kitty boy!Cas, kitty!Adam, kitty!Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this world, there are two noted races; Humans and Bastials. Bastials are half-human, half-feline, their name coming from their supposed history of being the descendants of the Egyptian goddess, Bast.</p><p>Many appear mostly human, save for their ears, tails and eyes, many not having full fur coats, any markings they have bleeding on their skin, almost looking like tattoos. There are still a number of Bastials that do have the full fur coat. Bastial males have barbed penises, much like their feral counterparts. Females and male Omegas have multiple nipples; the extra sets not visible until they reach puberty, wherein they tend to be sensitive where they are growing out. Bastial children tend to hit puberty fairly early, usually around 10 or 11 years old.</p><p>They are very intelligent...and very instinctual. They have an Alpha/Beta/Omega social hierarchy. Alphas are very dominant and can be at times very snotty and stuck up. Betas are more passive, but can be just as stubborn and dominating as an Alpha. Omegas are very passive and submissive, a dominating personality extremely rare. In their social circles, Omegas have little say in anything and their opinions aren't regarded by many.</p><p>They respond to scent a lot, Omegas affected the most, being one way they find their mates. Mating tend to be arranged, but has started falling out of popularity. Male Omegas aren't common, but aren't unheard of. They are capable of becoming pregnant.</p><p>Females and Omegas, once they have found a true mate, won't respond sexually in any way to anyone else unless they break it off. There are a rare few that don't feel any pleasure from sex until they find a mate that does care for them.</p><p>A majority of the Human population are very tolerant of Bastials, but there are still those that are racist towards them, wanting to see them either eradicated or enslaved.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, there are two noted races; Humans and Bastials. Bastials are half-human, half-feline, their name coming from their supposed history of being the descendants of the Egyptian goddess, Bast.
> 
> Many appear mostly human, save for their ears, tails and eyes, many not having full fur coats, any markings they have bleeding on their skin, almost looking like tattoos. There are still a number of Bastials that do have the full fur coat. Bastial males have barbed penises, much like their feral counterparts. Females and male Omegas have multiple nipples; the extra sets not visible until they reach puberty, wherein they tend to be sensitive where they are growing out. Bastial children tend to hit puberty fairly early, usually around 10 or 11 years old.
> 
> They are very intelligent...and very instinctual. They have an Alpha/Beta/Omega social hierarchy. Alphas are very dominant and can be at times very snotty and stuck up. Betas are more passive, but can be just as stubborn and dominating as an Alpha. Omegas are very passive and submissive, a dominating personality extremely rare. In their social circles, Omegas have little say in anything and their opinions aren't regarded by many.
> 
> They respond to scent a lot, Omegas affected the most, being one way they find their mates. Mating tend to be arranged, but has started falling out of popularity. Male Omegas aren't common, but aren't unheard of. They are capable of becoming pregnant.
> 
> Females and Omegas, once they have found a true mate, won't respond sexually in any way to anyone else unless they break it off. There are a rare few that don't feel any pleasure from sex until they find a mate that does care for them.
> 
> A majority of the Human population are very tolerant of Bastials, but there are still those that are racist towards them, wanting to see them either eradicated or enslaved.

*Dean*

 

“Easy, little one,” he murmured softly to the little female Bastial child crammed into the corner of a closet. “I'm a police officer.” He showed her his badge. “I won't hurt you. Your mommy sent me to find you. She misses you very much.”

The child stopped crying and moved closer, her tabby striped ears twitching. Underneath the dirt, she was a pretty child. She was like most Bastials, smooth skin, cat ears and tail. The tabby striping on her ears and tail bled through into her hair and a little onto her face, looking like faint tattoos.

“She doesn't hate me?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“Not at all, sweetheart,” he told her. “The man who took you lied to you. Your mother hasn't slept since you were taken. Come on, I'll take you to her.”

It took the child another twenty minutes to come out of the closet. When he carried her out to her mother, she went easily to her, crying hysterically.

“Thank you, Detective,” the mother breathed, soothing her child. “Thank you for not giving up on her.”

“It's my duty, ma'am,” he replied, giving the two a brief hug.

“Better go and get a booster shot, Dean,” Gordon, one of the street officers remarked as he went to get in his car, “Who knows what diseases that little tree monkey had.”

“Shut the hell up, Gordon,” Dean growled, “Or I'll report you to IA again for being biased to a victim.”

That shut the asshole up, but Dean knew that more than likely, he'd say something like that again. He couldn't stand intolerant jerks. Bastials were people too. Just because they look different, doesn't mean they should be treated different.

After his mother had died from cancer, his father dragged him all across the country, finally settling down in Sioux Falls, South Dakota when he was eight. At least...Dean settled down. His dad left him with a close friend, Bobby Singer, while continuing to travel. It was eight years ago when he got a call from his dad. A call that changed not only his life, but the lives of his half-brothers.

His dad had ended up in a hospital three states away, where he discovered he was dying from cirrhosis. When he went to see his dad for the last time, there was a Bastial social worker there. His father then told him how he'd met a Bastial female about four years prior. He'd gotten her pregnant after a year. The female died in childbirth and he'd called Dean to plead with him to take the twins, now three years old, that they needed to be raised by their family.

Dean wasn't happy with how his father had treated him, how he'd thrown this on him, considering he just started working as a police officer with the city of Sioux Falls. He'd agreed to take them, though. It had been rough at first, but he loved his little brothers, would die for them if he had to. Before heading home, he went by a local bakery to pick up an order he'd placed, then to a restaurant to pick up an order. When he got home, his neighbor Ellen, opened the door.

“How are they?” he asked quietly, handing her the bags from the restaurant to get the box from the bakery. “I hope they didn't cause you any problems.”

“They've been nothing but little angels, Dean. They're in the back room playing,” Ellen said with a warm smile. “I'll bring my gifts over later, ok?”

“Sure thing,” he said with a smile. Going inside and into the kitchen, Ellen helped him set the table. He handed her the fifty dollars he paid her every week.

As Ellen left, he could hear the telltale 'whispers' from the hallway that signaled he was being watched.

“Come here, you two,” he said with a smile, turning as his legs were tackled.

His younger half-brothers clung to him, softly purring. They were twins, but not identical. Sam took more after their father in looks, his hair and the little fur he had a deep, dark brown, spotted lightly with blonde, the ends fading into a soft honey blonde. His tail was quite fluffy and spotted. He had faint freckles all over his body. Adam favored his mother, his hair and fur a soft blonde-red mix, a few black stripes scattered throughout. He has a few stripes down his arms and legs. His tail wasn't as fluffy as Sam's, but he still managed to get it quite tangled anyway.

“Were you good for Ellen?” he asked.

They both nodded.

“Happy Birthday, guys,” Dean told them, ruffling their hair a little. “I got you guys your favorite.”

They both lit up and started jumping a little in place.

“Come on,” he said, taking their hands. “Let's eat.”

“You're the best brother ever,” Adam said, hugging him again.

“We love you, Dean,” Sam added.

“I love you guys too,” Dean told them. “I couldn't possibly ask for more from my life.”

 

*Castiel*

 

He woke up from a heavy sleep, hot and aching between his legs.

“Damn it to hell,” he growled as he got up and ran a cold bath.

As he eased into the water, he heard the front door to the apartment open.

“Cassie?” he heard his brother, Gabriel, called out.

“In here!” he replied.

“I figured this was coming up,” he said when he came in the bathroom. “I'm making your favorite cheeseburgers tonight and I got all your favorite snacks. Although...I could just find a male for you to see you through this...”

“No, Gabriel,” he sighed heavily. “I know you only want to help, but...I'm resigned to the fact that there's no male for me out there. After Crowley...”

“Crowley was an arrogant douche bag that never liked you, much less love you. He only wanted you because you are a great looking male and just because you were an Omega. That's why it hurt every time.” He reached out and stroked behind Cas's ear, a reassuring gesture between the two of them. “There is someone out there for you, Cas. Just you wait and see.”

“At least he decided to stay away from me when I was in heat,” Cas sighed. “I wouldn't have wanted an innocent child subjected to him.”

“Will you at least come out to the annual precinct BBQ next week?” Gabriel asked. “You need to get out of this apartment for a while.”

“Alright, alright,” Cas told him. “I'll come. At least then you'll stop begging me to meet your partner.”

“It's not begging,” Gabriel said with a grin. “More like...requesting an audience.”

Castiel couldn't help but laugh. “Whatever gets you through the day, Gabriel. Now, please get me a dozen Oreos and a glass of milk.”

“Sure thing,” he said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later...

 

*Castiel*

 

As much as he didn't want to admit it...he was having a lot of fun at his brother's precinct's barbeque. Everyone was very friendly, the food was great. And he loved to play with the young children, their parents letting him watch them while they took a break for something to eat or to socialize with their friends and partner's families. He loved kids; would love to have his own.

He was only twenty-five, but he wanted a family. He could work from home, considering he was a graphic artist and was licensed to prepare taxes. But every time he ever let anyone get close to him, get intimate with him...it hurt horribly, it never felt that good to him. His doctors told him there was nothing wrong with him, but he didn't feel that way. He was a little sad when the last mother came back for her son, but he smiled as he handed the child back, now alone once more.

“You doing ok, Cas?” Gabriel asked, handing him a plate with a burger and fries on it. “You look like you're about to cry.”

“I'm fine, Gabe,” he replied, softly, wiping his eyes. “I just...”

“I know, little brother,” Gabriel interrupted. “You need to have faith that there is someone out there for you.”

“Hi, Gabriel,” a male voice said, coming towards them.

Castiel looked up along with Gabriel. Approaching them was a Human male, about 5' 10”, maybe 160, 175 lbs. of well toned muscle. He had sandy blonde hair, freckles across the bridge of his nose and lightly dusting his cheeks, and brilliant green eyes that practically glittered. He was very handsome.

“Heya, partner,” Gabriel replied, getting up and taking hold of the male's hand, shaking firmly. “Where are the little munchkins?”

“They're playing in the bounce house with Garth's kids,” he answered. “They were so excited to come and see their friends.”

“Dean, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Castiel,” Gabriel said, bringing attention to him. “Castiel, this is Detective Dean Winchester, my partner.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” Castiel greeted, shaking his hand briefly, gasping when he felt a blast of heat from the brief contact. “I heard you and Gabriel were promoted to Detective recently. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Castiel,” he said with a smile.

Castiel turned away, blushing heavily under his dark fur coat.

“Forgive, Castiel,” Gabriel said with a little grin. “He's an Omega and he just went through his heat last week. He tends to be a little shy afterwards.”

“So that's why you smelled so damn good, Gabriel,” Dean said with a slight laugh. “No wonder I couldn't stop sniffing you and had to jerk off for nearly two hours straight.”

“Nah,” Gabriel scoffed, “that was just my raw animal magnetism.” He growled playfully, making Dean give him a playful shoulder punch.

Castiel looked at him surprise. A human male had enjoyed his scent? His Omega nature had his heart fluttering. His rational mind had him cringing. This male looked like someone that would take what he wanted, no matter what.

“Dean!” a young Bastial woman called out excitedly.

“Hi, Jo,” he said as she came up to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “How are the kids?”

“They're great,” she replied. “I came to tell you that I'm taking Sam and Adam with me across the street to a restaurant. The park restrooms are out of service and the few port-a-johns here are full and Sam needs to go.”

“Ok,” Dean told her. “Just make sure they hold your hands and they twine their tails with yours. Poor Adam had his tail tip dislocated when a bike messenger got him last month.”

She nodded and went over to two male children around ten or eleven, both having some resemblance to Dean.

“Your sons?” Castiel asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. “They're my half-brothers. We have the same father, but after my mother died, he left me with a friend of his that was more of a father to me than he was. He ended up having another family with a female Bastial and had Sam and Adam. She died giving birth to them and my dad died when they were three. I took them in when I was 18 and just starting with the department. I was glad that my captain was sympathetic and helped me out when I needed to be with them.”

“They look very happy,” Castiel said with a smile.

Dean smiled back, then frowned a little.

“Thanks. But I am a little worried about Sam. He wasn't feeling very well this morning, but he really wanted to come. He seems fine, but I've been keeping an eye on him.”

“That's too bad,” Gabriel said. “Got a cold?”

Dean shook his head. “No. He felt pretty warm this morning and he said his chest and stomach felt rubbed raw in spots, but other than that, nothing. I gave him some children's aspirin and he said he's ok.”

Castiel felt like he'd swallowed ice.

“How old is Sam?” he asked.

“He just turned 11,” Dean answered. His face then turned into a portrait of shock and fear. “No..you don't think...”

Castiel bolted across the park and across the busy street first, Gabriel and Dean close behind. He skidded to a stop just inside the restaurant. He could catch the faintest whiff of another Omega's heat. There weren't any males in the dining room, but there were females that were looking a little concerned. Shouts from the back could be heard.

He leapt over tables and dodged waiters and customers, heading for the bathroom. There was a scuffle between three Alpha males, a couple of Betas and three Humans. Hearing crying coming from the bathroom, he shoved the males out of the way, startling them and getting into the bathroom before they realized what happened. He shoved the door shut the whole way and bolted it firmly.

Castiel practically gagged from the heavy scent that was unmistakable; a young Omega in his first heat. His scent would lose its vibrancy over time, but the first few times are the most dangerous, appealing to all males, no matter the species or the sexual orientation. There was another male, an Alpha, pacing outside the largest stall in the bathroom, growling fiercely.

“Back off,” Castiel growled, putting himself in between the stall and the male. “Leave the young one alone.”

“I take what I want, Omega trash,” the male spat in his face. “That little bitch will be mine and he'll happily bear my kittens. Once he's taken, his family will have no choice but to give him to me. Or I'll sue.”

Castiel fought against every instinct he had to submit to this Alpha and step aside. He refused to let a young child be molested like that. Not again.

“That child will die if you try that,” Castiel snapped back.

“So?” the Alpha laughed. “All you Omegas are good for is keeping a clean home and bearing kittens.”

“Fuck you, you arrogant asshat,” Castiel growled viciously.

The male growled and went for him. The door slammed open as the male pounced. Castiel dodged. He pounced the male back, socking him in the face hard. But the male was a lot bigger than him. He muscled Castiel to the floor and pulled back his fist. Before he could throw the punch, he saw a gun get pressed to the side of the male's head.

“Make another move, asshole,” Dean growled at the male. “And I'll give you an extra blowhole. Get up slowly.”

Castiel got to his feet and went over to the locked stall while Dean arrested the male that assaulted him.

“Jo?” he asked softly. “It's Castiel. I'm Gabriel's brother and I'm an Omega as well. Please let me in so I can take a look at him.”

“Go ahead, Adam,” he heard Jo say softly. “It's ok.”

Once the latch was released, he eased in, locking it behind him again. Jo was cowering in the corner, holding Sam close. The child's ears were flat from fear, his tail frizzed out like a bottle brush. He could smell urine and noticed that Sam's pants were dark and wet. His pants were ripped down the side and his shirt was torn. Little red bumps that indicated where his nipples were growing in were flushed, at least three of them appearing bruised.

“Hi Sam,” he said softly, purring a soft tone that his mother had used when he'd went through his first heat to soothe him. “I'm Castiel, I'm Gabriel's brother. He's your brother's partner.”

“Hi,” he sniffled. “I...I don't feel so good. I'm sorry for the accident, Jo.”

“Shh,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “There's nothing to be sorry for, Sam. It's ok. You're ok.”

“Did any of those men touch you?” Castiel asked.

Sam nodded, more tears spilling down his face. “They tore at my clothes. I tucked my tail between my legs when they kept reaching down there, but...they...they pulled it back and yanked it hard, getting their hands in my pants. One of them tore my shirt and they pinched me really hard where I'm sore.” The kid cried harder. “It hurts so much...”

Castiel reached for him and took him into his arms, tucking the child's face against his neck. Sam breathed deep and his crying eased up, cuddling close to him. Young Omegas in heat found some comfort and relief with other Omegas, their scents comforting them, helping to lessen the sexual cravings they felt. It wasn't uncommon for young Omegas to be paired with older Omega mentors, who would spend time with them during their heats, helping to show them how to ease their cravings since the scent of heat didn't affect other Omegas.

“It's ok, little one,” Castiel murmured to him. “I'll ask your brother if I can stay with you. I'll help you through this, ok? I go through this too, so I know what it's like.”

“Ma'am?” a female voice asked, muffled by the stall door. “I'm one of the servers here. We have paramedics here to look at the child and I brought some clean clothes for him.”

Castiel reached over and flicked the latch open with his tail. Sam clung to him as the paramedics examined him.

“We'll need him to go to the hospital to be checked out, just in case,” the paramedic replied. “Since he's clinging so hard to you, we'll let you come with. His brother is outside waiting, giving a statement to another officer.”

“Don't leave,” Sam whispered to him.

“I won't,” he told the boy. “I've got your back.”

Sam managed a brief, low purr as they walked outside and into the ambulance waiting. Dean hopped in after him and sat beside him.

“What happened?” Dean asked Castiel.

“I'll tell you after we get Sam settled and pried off of me,” Castiel replied softly so that Sam wouldn't hear him.

 

*Dean*

 

As he looked over at his little brother clinging to Castiel for dear life, he couldn't help but feel guilt that he hadn't recognized the signs that he was a male Omega about to go into heat. He'd read that they tend to be early developers, but he figured he had at least another year, or that he might end up being a late bloomer like Dean was. But he was grateful that at least Jo had been with him and knows how to defend herself. If he'd went to one of the park bathrooms, or worse, trapped in a portable toilet with a male....Dean shuddered at the thought. The paramedics continued to look over Sam until they got to the hospital, where they were seen by a female Bastial doctor right away.

“Hi there, Sam,” she said quietly, flicking her tail against Sam's, then along his side and near his face.

Dean recognized this as a reassuring gesture to Bastial children, also a way for the child to get accustomed to a stranger's scent. Doctors, social workers and other Bastials with professions treating or handling children made it a habit to do this, so as to let them know who they were and that they were there to help. There were a few cases of attempted rapes of young children, but the children can tell when a stranger is suspicious by the scent they give off.

“Hi,” he replied, pulling his face from Castiel's neck, visibly relaxing.

“I'm Dr. Charlie,” she said with a smile. “I'm here to give you a few exams and talk to you, ok?”

“Can Castiel and my brother stay?” he asked, still a little scared.

“They can stay in the room, but I need you to lay back on the bed by yourself,” she told him softly. “I'll pull the curtain for a little privacy, but you'll still be able to see their shadows through it, ok?”

“Ok...,” he said nervously, blushing heavily.

“We aren't leaving the room, I promise,” Dean assured his little brother. “I'm even going to close the door to the hall. What happens in here or is said, stays here and between us, right doc?”

“Absolutely,” she answered.

Sam relaxed more as she pulled the curtain around, shutting him and Cas out.

“Did those sons of bitches touch my brother?” he asked, his whisper as quiet as possible, even though they were in a corner across the room.

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “They tore at his clothes, forced his tail out from between his legs. At least two of them bruised some of the nipples growing in. They didn't actually get to penetrate him, though.”

Dean shook with rage, wanting to make the fuckers bleed.

“I'll be adding sexual assault of a child to the charges, then,” he growled. “Those assholes won't be near children again.” He breathed deeply, tears in his eyes. “God...how didn't I see the signs of this coming? His physicals have never shown he had a birth canal. I've read anything and everything on Bastial child development. I should have...”

“Dean, stop it,” Castiel interrupted him, “It's difficult to confirm a child is an Omega before this happens. Many don't manifest any signs until puberty hits them. The birth canal is covered by skin and fur behind the testes until they hit puberty, where the fur and skin falls away, allowing it to open up. It happened to me on a field trip and I wasn't as lucky as Sam that someone who cared was there to protect me. I couldn't let him go through that.”

“I'm very grateful you were there, Cas,” Dean said, pulling him in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Castiel said, returning the hug gently.

Dean couldn't stop himself from nuzzling and smelling Castiel's neck, loving his scent. He smelled like cinnamon and fresh rain. Cas gripped a little tighter, actually rubbing himself on Dean. Dean knew this was a way for Bastials to mark people they like or potential mates with their scent. It made him want to take Castiel home and show him one hell of a night. Dean liked females, but males were always a little more exciting to him. He'd been with a few male Omegas before; right before their heat and during their heat, taking a form of birth control to avoid unwanted pregnancies. They were grateful for his service and he was happy to help them through such a difficult time.

“Dean, stop,” Castiel whispered, tensing up when he went to touch him. “No. Your brother needs us both right now and what you're feeling is because of Sam's heat. The doctor should prescribe you a scent inhibitor so that you can't smell his heat and go insane from lust from it. I was going to ask if you want me to stay with Sam as his mentor.”

Dean pulled back from him, face going red. It was true, Sam's scent was getting to him some, but he really liked the way Cas smelled and wanted to get to know the male better. He was very handsome; tall, perky ears, brilliant blue eyes. He was covered head to toe in black fur, with blue and violet stripes, his tail fur a little long and fluffy. He wore jeans, but no shirt. A lot of males with full coats didn't, it being too hot for them.

“Dean? You going to answer me?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” he replied, remembering the question. “I would appreciate it.”

Castiel smiled and he really liked the way his face brightened.

“Great,” Cas said. He went over to a table, finding a pen and paper. He wrote some things down and then opened the door to the hall a bit. He spoke with what sounded like Gabriel and handed him the paper he'd written on.

“What was that about?” Dean asked him.

“I gave Gabriel a list of some things to bring over to your place that Sam will need. They'll help him get through this. He'll be going through this every month for a week for at least this first year. Then it'll space itself out to once every two or three months, leveling out to around one week every six months when he reaches about 14 or 15. But you'll still have to watch him carefully. If he starts to show interest in anyone and feel they would be a potential mate, it can cause him to go into a spontaneous heat, his body telling him that he needs to start a family with said mate. Many males that have children will tend to stay with the one who bore those children. But if they're too young, it will destroy Sam when he either miscarries, the child doesn't survive birth or worse, the child is born healthy and the father wants nothing to do with him.”

“What about birth control?” Dean asked.

“It's expensive,” Castiel told him, “but it would prevent pregnancy. But still...while mating is a very instinctual thing, it's also very emotional. Bonds are formed during such intimacy and being so young, Sam will be torn apart emotionally while the males or even females he lays with may not feel at all. He's probably going to say he hates you quite a few times, only to come back and apologize. He'll survive though.”

“Do you have a mate, Cas?”

He shook his head. “I used to. But he only wanted me because I was an Omega. I loved him briefly, but...he never reciprocated. Never tried to show any kind of affection. And when it came to sex...” Castiel shuddered. “It's always been painful. I've never really...finished, not even with myself. I just don't feel anything remotely pleasurable from any of it.”

“Sounds you've never found anyone that is willing to take their time with you,” Dean said quietly, wiggling his brows a little and smirking.

Castiel laughed at that. “That's what my brother keeps saying.”

“He's right, you know,” Dean added. “And I certainly would like to get to know you better.”

He frowned and stepped back. “You won't say that after you take the scent inhibitor.”

“We'll see about that,” Dean said, stepping back a bit as Charlie stepped out from behind the curtain. Both of them turned their attention to her.

“Is he ok?” Dean asked worriedly.

“He's just fine,” Charlie told them, writing out scripts. “He has a few bruises on his nipples, one on his right hip and a couple of scratches on his back, but he wasn't penetrated. I've got a colleague who specializes in Bastial child psychology who will stop by your house at the end of his heat to give him an evaluation and see if therapy will be needed. I'm going to be prescribing some mild painkillers to help with the cramps, a scent inhibitor for you Dean and his brother, and a really good lubricant for Sam to...help relieve himself.” She turned to Castiel. “I take it you are going to be the boy's mentor through this?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Castiel answered. “Dean has agreed to it.”

“Good,” she said with a smile. “You know what that means, Dean?”

He nodded. “He'll help educate Sam as to what he's going through, encourage him that this is natural and...to educate him on how to alleviate his cravings and pain.”

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. “I love when Human relatives of Bastial children educate themselves on customs and how to help with heats. It shows they care.”

“Sam and Adam are all I have,” he replied. “I love them. Oh god...will Adam...”

“I had another colleague of mine test Adam and examine him for injury,” she interrupted him. “She confirmed he's a Beta. At their age, Bastial children are starting to go into puberty and their hormones are ramping up and able to be tested. Omegas have the most extreme transition into puberty.”

“That's good,” Dean sighed. “Don't take it the wrong way, but...”

“It's ok, Dean,” Charlie said with a smile, flicking her tail against his hand. “I know that you love them. And I understand that you don't want Adam going through such a frightening experience. I gave Sam a light sedative and changed him into some pajamas we had donated. You may take him home. I called your prescriptions in to the hospital pharmacy and you can pick them up on the way out.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Dean said, hugging her briefly before going to Sam's bedside.

He was sleeping on his side, his face flushed from his heat. When Dean picked him up, he shifted in his arms, looking uncomfortable.

“Dean?” he whispered.

“Yeah it's me, Sammy,” he told him, hugging him. “We're going home.”

“Can Cas carry me?” he asked. “I feel better when he does.”

Dean felt a little hurt, but he understood what Sam needed right now. He handed him over to Cas. Sam visibly eased in his arms. It took five minutes to sign out and pick up the prescriptions. When they got in the car, Adam climbed into his lap, looking worriedly at Sam.

“Is Sam ok?” Adam asked.

“He's just fine,” he replied. “Your brother is an Omega and he's going through heat. You know what that means, right?”

Adam nodded. “I learned that in health class last week. Those guys...did they hurt him?”

“He's got a few bruises, but other than that, he'll be ok. You'll need to help me take care of him, ok?”

Adam nodded.

“Good boy,” he replied, leaning back in his seat as Gabriel got behind the wheel and drove them back to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

*Dean*

 

When they got home, Dean directed Cas to Sam's room before following Gabriel into the kitchen, where he sat two huge bags of stuff on the table.

“What in the world is all this?” Dean asked.

“Supplies to help little Sammy,” Gabriel replied. “We have different kinds of chocolate, cookies, some candy. Sweets and chocolate tend to be comfort foods and can help with his moods and pains. We have some comfortable pants that are very roomy for him. Hot water bottle for when it's just cramps he's suffering and no longer constantly horny. And the rest...well...”

Gabriel then started setting out numerous sex toys, many with garters to keep them in place. There were even a few toys that are to replicate a female's sex and allow him to rut into. He blushed heavily as he saw the assortment.

“Are all these necessary?” Dean asked.

“This way, Sam can find out what he likes and he can keep them for future heats,” Gabriel told him. “Don't worry about Sam, Dean. Cassie will help him with this. He's great with children.”

“What happened to him?” Dean couldn't help but ask. “He told me about being away on a field trip, when this hit him.”

Gabriel looked heartbroken and nodded. “He was out at a water park. He'd asked the teacher for help getting him something to drink. He was only 10 years old. When his heat hit him full force, his teacher, six of his classmates and four Alpha males dragged him into a bathroom and raped him several times. He had been molested and violated by each of them at least twice before the cops got to him and got all the males away from him. His birth canal had been torn open and needed stitches, he had puncture wounds from the males' barbs because they thrust way too roughly. We had to put him in a new school after that. Any boyfriends or the two girlfriends he had were horrible to him, he's never had anyone really care for him and for what he wants or needs.”

“God....I knew Omegas have it bad, but...not like that,” Dean said. “And...I find I like Castiel. I can tell he's a great guy, but he shies away from me.”

“I knew it,” Gabriel said with a grin. “I could tell from they way he looked at you in the park that he likes you, that he's responding to you.”

“You've got to know I'd never hurt your brother, Gabriel,” Dean told him. “I'll give him all the time he needs.”

“I know you would, Dean,” Gabriel told him. “I just hate how badly he's been treated. Mom and Dad were nothing but supportive and accepting of his Omega nature when it surfaced...but no one else has treated him with any respect. He rarely goes out because of it. When he did go out, he was nearly raped again, even when he wasn't in heat. He eventually stopped going out at all and worked from home.” Gabriel had to wipe tears away. “He used to be such a playful and wonderful child. Those...those bastards raped that out of him. I miss who he used to be.”

Dean pulled Gabriel into a hug while his partner pulled himself together. When Gabriel was done, he let him go.

“I'm going to see how Castiel is doing with Sam,” he said softly.

When he went in Sam's room, he saw Castiel was holding Sam in his lap, instructing him on how to stroke himself, how to touch in a way that feels right. Sam had no idea he was there, he merely sat and moved into his strokes, mimicking what Castiel was showing him. This...felt right. Especially when Cas slowed Sam and helped him, soothed him when he didn't like something. When Sam finally spent himself, the kid went to sleep within minutes, Castiel tucking Sam in.

“Is he ok?” Dean asked as they left his room.

“He's doing well,” Castiel told him. “How are you doing?”

“I'm much better,” Dean replied. “I got Adam to take the inhibitor and I took it as well on the way over.”

He pulled Castiel to him and took a deep breath of his scent. That scent of his was still fantastic. If anything, he smelled even better than before.

“And I still think you smell fantastic, Cas,” he said to him, voice low. “How about some dinner, hmm?”

 

*Castiel*

 

Castiel went stiff as a board when Dean had grabbed him and started sniffing him. And when Dean told him that he still liked his scent and wanted to have dinner with him, he felt both frightened and elated. He couldn't help but feel warmed from the inside out from Dean's attentions.

“Dinner sounds great,” he replied.

Dean smiled and led him back into the kitchen where Gabriel was putting together a salad. The fixings for fresh pasta were out on the counter, including two jars of Dean's homemade pasta sauce.

“You always like to beat me to the punch,” Dean laughed, rolling up his sleeves, nudging Gabriel out of the way. “Watch the master work.”

Gabriel sat with him as they watched Dean move expertly around the kitchen, rolling out fresh pasta from dough, cutting it, filling it and cooking within minutes. At the same time, he's chopping fresh vegetables, mixing fresh salad dressing and warming the sauce, seasoning the tiniest bit. While Dean was cooking, Castiel looked around the small, yet cozy kitchen. It was clean, simple décor...his eyes stopped on a pamphlet sitting with a stack of mail on the counter. Grabbing it, he couldn't believe what it was.

“Dean, you're looking into having a tail graft?” Castiel asked, flipping through the couple of pages in the pamphlet.

Dean nodded as he set the salad out, plating the ravioli he'd made. “A lot of what I've read about Bastial children and your race in general, says your tails offer a lot in terms of body language and signals. I want to be able to communicate on that level with my brothers and the citizens I serve every day. That and I've always wanted one.”

Castiel couldn't help but smile at that as Dean sat a lovely plate of ravioli in front of him.

“I didn't know you could cook, Dean,” Gabriel said, “this looks fantastic.”

“I took cooking classes as an elective in high school and when I went for my degree in criminal justice in the police academy.” Dean then turned back to Castiel. “And about the graft...I'm getting it done in two weeks. I saw a specialist, and they took DNA to grow my tail.”

Castiel grinned. “Perhaps I could come by and help you after the surgery.”

“Hmm...I like the sound of that,” Dean said with a smile.

Castiel blushed.

“Cas,” he said, “how about after you check on Sam, we watch a movie together?”

“Ok,” Castiel replied nervously.

“Don’t worry, Castiel,” Dean said with a smile. “Nothing will happen until you’re ready for it.”

That calmed him down pretty well and he nodded, tasting the ravioli in front of him.

“Damn,” he said, “This is amazing.”

Dean grinned warmly. “I’m glad you like it.”

Dinner was very nice together; quiet, but not an awkward quiet. There was little conversation, but it was friendly. As they were cleaning up, Sam called out for him, sounding pained. Dean followed, looking heartbroken and lost as Sam writhed on the bed, molesting a pillow.

“Sam, come on now,” he purred. “ease up. You should be using the toys I bought.”

“I’m not…,” Sam panted and sobbed as he obviously orgasmed, but it was dry. “I’m not gay.”

“Sammy,” Dean sighed, going over and hugged him lightly. “It doesn’t matter, you know that. You’re an Omega. There’s no shame in that at all. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Your body needs the stimulation to achieve proper release, it could cause issues with your health.”

“It…it’s ok?” he asked softly. “Are you…certain?”

Dean gave him a warm smile. “It’s ok. And it doesn’t matter whether you’re gay, straight, Omega…I love you, nothing will change that. Buddy, even I’m bi.”

“You?” Sam asked, pausing in his rubbing.

“Yeah, me,” Dean laughed. “You do what you need to do, whatever feels right. And if there’s anything you’d like me to get you, I’ll get it.”

Sam blushed heavily. “Could…could you hand me the blue aid from the box?”

“Sure,” Dean said, looking in the box. There was a deep blue toy, about nine inches long, pretty thick, simulated barbs on the head and the base. He found a matching remote, it must have a vibrating function, along with a matching garter. Grabbing it, he kept hold of the remote and gave the rest to Sam. Castiel helped him put the garter on, but didn’t tighten it yet. The toy was positioned to where it could penetrate.

“Breathe deep,” Castiel told him softly, “Take your time with it. It will help.”

Dean moved to leave, but Sam grabbed his hand, looking up at him, pleading him to stay. He gave him a little nod. It was a little…awkward for him to be here while his younger brother discovered new sexual territory, but it was clear that Sam was terrified and just wanted his big brother there. Castiel couldn’t help but smile when Dean eased back and held Sam’s left hand, while his right went between his legs and gripped the toy. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and eased the head of the toy into himself. 

His eyes popped wide and he moaned a lot louder than before, sliding the toy the rest of the way in. He laid there for a moment while Castiel tightened the garter, holding the toy in place.

“You ok?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “It…feels a little weird. Full.”

“The first few times are always a little odd,” he told him. “It’ll feel better in a few minutes.”

“How so--,” Sam asked before he cried out as Dean hit the button for the lowest vibrate setting on the remote. “Yes!” Sam’s hips bucked involuntarily, his own arousal twitching hard. He scrambled through the sheets and grabbed one of the false female toys for guys. He sheathed himself in it and kept up the thrusting. “Harder…please!”

Dean cranked up the vibration to the maximum setting, skipping the other two settings. Sam screamed and came hard, his spending ending up all over him. Sam settled into bed, with the toy still in place. Dean handed over the remote and Castiel grabbed a towel and cleaned him up.

“Hungry?” Dean asked, “I made ravioli.”

“Starving,” he replied.

“Figured,” he said with a grin.

He got up to get him something to eat, but Gabriel was on the other side of the door, holding a big bowl of ravioli and a couple slabs of garlic bread. He simply smiled and took the food, giving it to Sam.

“Thanks, Gabe,” he replied, giving his partner a hug.

“No problem,” Gabriel said, clapping his shoulder. “I’m heading home. Cas, you want me to bring anything from home?”

“I’m fine,” Cas told him. “Thank you.”

“See you in a few days,” Gabriel replied, grabbing his keys and heading out.

“So…how about that movie?” Dean asked, once Sam was done with his food. “Shaun of the Dead?”

“I’ve never seen it,” Cas said with a shrug.

Dean smiled. “It’s a great movie. Sort of a romantic comedy…with zombies. British film.”

“I never did care for foreign films,” Cas said as they went out into the living room. “But I do like zombie movies.”

“I think you’ll like it,” Dean said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just watched Episode 11 of Season 8 before writing this chapter. I thought it was hilarious and honestly, I could see both brothers enjoying LARPing (Live Action Role Play), even if they don't want to admit it.

The past few weeks passed by in a blur for Dean. Sam did much better during the rest of his heat, only snapping twice at them due to the hormones. Castiel had been a great help. Not only did he show Sam how to take care of himself during his heat, but helped him with the schoolwork sent by the school. Since he was an Omega, he was going to be transferring to an Omega only school on the other side of town, closer to Dean’s precinct house, actually.

When Dean had called his school, they were very supportive and sympathetic to his brother’s situation. He’d have to take two buses to get home, but it was manageable. Since the school year was almost over, just three weeks left, they were allowing Sam to study for his final exams at home, then each of his teachers would come over the day before school ended, after school hours and do a review, then administer his tests the next day. They would attend an open house and orientation two weeks before the school year starts up again. When his heat was fully over, Dean went back to work for a week. After that, he was back out and in the hospital for his tail graft.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean groaned as he came to from the anesthesia, finding himself in a hospital bed. Castiel was sitting in the corner, reading. Sam and Adam were there with him. Sam was studying, Adam was playing a video game on his handheld. Castiel looked up and noticed he was awake.

“Welcome back to the world of consciousness, Dean,” Castiel said with a grin.

His little brothers’ heads snapped up. When they saw he was awake, they bolted to him and got up on the bed, hugging him. He winced when a sharp pain lanced up his spine as Sam crawled up on the bed on his left.

“Sammy, get down,” he said, gently pushing his brother aside.

Pulling the covers back, he got his first look at his new tail. It was a little on the fluffy side, the fur colored the same as his hair, a sandy blonde, little red and brown spots speckling the sides and the underside. He stood up on slightly shaky legs and walked around the room. It was a little odd walking with another limb attached to him, but he liked the way it felt when he flicked it at Adam, tickling the kid. Adam laughed a little before brushing his own tail along Dean’s, then curling it around his new appendage. Dean smiled widely. This was a common occurrence between family members, close friends and mates as well; to twist their tails together. It was a sign of trust, affection…of love. To be able to share that with his brothers…it was worth everything he’d went through, what he sacrificed.

Sam went and curled his tail around their tails. The looks on their faces were nearly heartbreaking. He realized then that their psychological health had been at risk.

“I wish I would have done this sooner,” Dean said, wiping away tears before they could fall. “I knew that you guys were always trying to do this with me, but couldn’t…”

“It’s ok, Dean,” Sam said, “We understood that you were human. It wasn’t your fault you weren’t born Bastial. We love you.”

“I know, Sammy. It’s just that a lot of the material I’ve read said that Bastial children that grow up in non Bastial homes, without this kind of social interaction, can cause depression and anxiety issues. I never wanted to do that to you.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, coming up to him as the boys pulled their tails away, “you’ve been nothing but a great guardian and a great brother. Even without the proper social interactions at home, you’ve given them a wonderful home. I’m sure your parents would be proud of what you’ve done with your life.”

“Thanks for your help, Cas,” Dean said, pulling him in for a hug. “You’ve been great with Sam and Adam and great to be around. Hey…would you…like to go out for dinner with me tonight? Just us?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, nodding.

“Great,” Dean said with a grin, “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

There was a knock at the door, the door then opening up to his doctor, a Nick Milton.

“You’re up. That’s fantastic,” he said with a smile, writing notes on a clipboard. “How’s the tail feel?”

“Like magic, doc,” Dean told him, smirking as he wrapped it around the back of the doctor's waist and pulled him close. “It will take a little getting used to, though.”

“That’s to be expected,” he said. “Any numbness or pin and needle pain in the tail or the lower section of your spine?”

“No.”

“Great,” he said. “We’ll just wheel you down to get an MRI to make sure there are no pinched nerves or anything out of place and then we can get you discharged.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said with a grin as he sat in a wheelchair brought in by one of the nurses.

After the MRI showed nothing out of place and in perfect order, Dean dressed, gave him the keys to his car and he drove them back home. Gabriel’s car was parked out front.

“See you tonight,” Dean said to Castiel, giving him a peck on the cheek before taking the boys inside.

“Dean?” Adam asked as he turned around, after watching Cas drive off.

“Yeah?” he asked, getting on one knee to get on his eye level.

“Don’t let Castiel know I told you this,” he replied, wringing his tail nervously. “But he said that he really likes you and wants you to be his boyfriend, but…”

“But what, Adam?”

“But he’s afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“That you’ll be like every other person he’s been out with. That you’ll take advantage of him, betray him somehow.”

“Thank you for telling me, Adam,” he said, ruffling the boy’s hair and lightly scratching behind an ear.

“Please don’t hurt Castiel, Dean,” Adam said quietly. “He’s really nice and I like it when he watches me and Sam.”

“More than Ellen?” Dean asked jokingly.

“A little,” he replied with a blush.

Dean laughed as he stood up, swatting Adam playfully with his tail.

“Go play quietly,” he told him. “I’ll make us all a quick snack and we’ll play a game, ok?”

“Ok,” Adam said, running off to play with Sam, no doubt.

As Dean moved around the kitchen, he couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

 

*Castiel*

 

“What do you think of this?” Castiel asked, doing a quick spin in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiled. “You look great, little brother. Stick with that, Dean will be here any minute.”

“You’re sure it’s not too formal?” he asked, looking himself over in the mirror.

He was wearing a custom tailored suit in dark blue with faint pink pinstripes, a simple white button down shirt under the suit jacket.

“Not at all, Cassie,” Gabriel told him. “Seriously. Dean tends to pull out his own suit on the first date. Tends to surprise whoever he’s dating at the time.”

Hearing a knock at the door, he smoothed his front and then went and answered it. Dean was on the other side, holding a small, wrapped bouquet of flowers; a few sprigs of snapdragons, some blue orchids, and a couple white carnations. Flowers that Castiel liked the best. He couldn’t help but blush as he took the flowers.

“Th…thank you, Dean,” he said softly, “Let me put these in water. Please, come in.”

Dean grinned and came in, looking around at their modest apartment. As he ran some water to put the flowers in, he couldn’t help but steal glances at Dean. He was looking damn sharp in his black suit, his tail moving slowly from side to side, a fedora perched at an angle on his head.

“You look great, Dean,” Castiel said, unable to stop from smiling.

“So do you, Cas,” he purred. “That suit goes great with your coloring.”

“Have fun, you two,” Gabriel sang from the living room as they left.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked.

“Well…there’s a new sushi place that opened a couple weeks ago,” Dean suggested. “I’ve only heard good things about it.”

“I wouldn’t mind a little Japanese,” Castiel said with a smile. “It’s been a while.”

They talked a little on the way, Dean parking towards the center of the lot when they got to the restaurant ten minutes later. They were seated at a round, single bench booth towards the back of the restaurant. The waitress was quick to show up, placing water and silverware and chopsticks on their table.

“What can I get you to drink?” she asked.

“I’d like a bottle of Makiana sake, the cold blend,” Dean replied. “And a Coke.”

“Just a Sprite, please,” Castiel said.

“Any appetizers today?” she asked.

“Do you have a sample plate?” Dean asked.

“Yes, sir. It comes with calamari, California roll, sugar biscuits and half an order of tuna and salmon sashimi.”

“We’ll take it,” he said with a smile.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she said, bowing slightly.

“So, Cas,” Dean started as they pulled their menus open, Dean also grabbing an order sheet for the sushi bar. “What do you do for fun? When you’re not designing or filing taxes?”

“Well, I tend to just sketch different things, little cartoons, doodles. On occasion, take commissions for art pieces for a little under the table cash. I do a little gaming, mostly RPGs, a few first person shooters. Most of my collection is zombie games, though. And you?”

“I cook a lot,” Dean said, smiling at the waitress as she dropped off their appetizer.

“You ready to order?” she asked.

Dean glanced at the menu. “I’ll take the Okinai Chicken, extra red chile.” He paused to look at the sushi menu. Castiel watched him pick three rolls; the Yum Yum, Godzilla’s Rage and one of the two house specials, the Gold Dragon.

He quickly looked over the menus. “I’ll have…the Tsunami dinner.” He then quickly marked his sushi order; the Spider, the Samurai and the other house special, the Zodiac.

“Thank you,” the waitress said, taking their menus and dropping off their sushi orders before heading for the POS to put in their entrees.

“Good choices,” Dean said with a smile. “I couldn’t decide between the two house special rolls. I hope you’ll let me sample yours.”

Castiel smiled and blushed as Dean’s tail brushed his under the table. He flicked his tail back along Dean’s. He shivered a little, giving him a grin.

“You were saying?” Castiel said, “About your hobbies?”

“I also work on cars for a touch of extra money every now and again, sometimes a restoration project if it isn’t too involved. And don’t laugh, but…every year, sometimes a few times a year, I go to live action role play weekends. Adam had found out about it online and he really wanted to go and see what it was about. They were holding a sort of exposition weekend, to get more members in their community, to be able to hold more role play weekends in this area. We went and not only did Sam and Adam have a blast, it was fun for me too. I’d gotten a great bonus right before that and so I used part of it to buy the three of us some basic gear and clothing and started characters for us.”

“I’ve always wanted to try something like that,” Castiel told him, “But I never could get any one at home to take me and when I grew up, it fell to the wayside and I forgot about it.”

“Maybe you could come with us to our next outing for Moondoor,” Dean replied. “The Festival of the Rising Sun is coming up. It’s going to be a huge two week event, ending a week before the school year starts again. There are going to be tournaments, battles, feasting, adventures…a ton of events. In fact, I have an appointment with a friend of mine who’s a master blacksmith and my tailor for fittings for my new gear tomorrow after my shift. You could come along and get some estimates for your own gear and can help you set up your character and get added to the registry.”

“I’d love to, Dean,” he replied with a smile. “So, what is your character?”

“Drake Shadowstalker of the Ash Forest,” Dean replied. “Noble son of the House of the Flaming Leaf, an elven ranger. Sam is Sabriel the Fargazer, son of Daedric and Claire Montebas, a Catyr prophet and sorcerer. Adam is Tyrio the Swift of the Crimson Plains, a Catyr rogue with talents in healing as well as thievery. We aren’t related in game, but I did make sure to talk with many of my friends and some of the admins that they are my brothers and if they need me to let me know. I’ve also recently sent them messages to alert them of Sam and how he’s an Omega in order to avoid another situation with his heat. If he stays on his schedule, he should finish with his heat two weeks before the festival. But I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“Good idea,” Castiel said with a nod.

The waitress came back with their orders, the table filled with food. When she left, they picked up their chopsticks and dug in.

“You know,” Castiel began, moving a couple pieces of his house roll to one of Dean’s plates, “If Sam doesn’t go into heat on schedule and it looks like he won’t until the festival, you could get him on a heat suppressant. He’ll still feel horny, but his hormones won’t be projected to every male in the area. And since you have him on birth control, if anything does happen, at least he won‘t get pregnant.”

“That’s a great idea,” Dean said. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to modify my registration after we get you set up so that I can get a bigger tent. I’ll even pay the extra for it.”

“I can pay for my share…,” he replied, when Dean held up his hand.

“Nonsense, I’d love to treat you.”

Castiel blushed and smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re very welcome,” Dean said, curling his tail around his own. “I love seeing your smile. You don’t look like you use it often.”

“Not really,” he said with a shrug.

“I certainly hope I can change that,” Dean added, reaching out and taking his hand into his own.

“You already are,” Castiel purred.

As they dined, they were having a great time talking about the coming festival, possible character ideas for Castiel, among other things. He noticed that Dean was even better than he thought before. He’d surprised him with his hobby of LARP and he was so considerate, kind…nothing like the people he had dated in the past. Dean also liked physical contact, but nothing overtly sexual; tail brushing and twining, hand holding, sliding closer to him in their booth in order to practically cuddle right there. Castiel was loving it. Even though he wasn’t the kind of male to sleep with someone on the first date, Dean made him give that idea more thought. And it didn’t scare him one bit, which actually left him feeling a little unnerved. He’d never felt this way about any one before. And definitely not this quickly.

It wasn’t uncommon for relationships to progress that quickly for Bastials, even with a Human partner, but it was faster than anything he‘d experienced before. What caused him to decide to go to bed with Dean if the situation presented itself was when Dean’s hand slipped onto his thigh, gently squeezing and sliding inward.  
It had shocked him and he pulled away, not ready for the touch, especially in public. He’d liked the touch, and it made him feel the beginnings of sexual arousal, something he’d never truly felt before. But the fact they were in public reminded him of past relationships. Dean immediately pulled his hand away and apologized, moving an inch or two over and giving him some space before moving back over and just holding him lightly. That move alone showed Dean cared more for him as a person than to try and get him into bed.

When neither of them could eat another bite, they got the rest put into boxes. After bagging the boxes, they walked out to the car, holding hands, Dean’s tail brushing along his. As they set the bag in the backseat, Castiel froze when someone wolf whistled at him.

“Look there boys,” an all too familiar voice called out, approaching them, “It’s our little kitten slut.”

Castiel turned and froze in fear. It was Zachariah, Uriel and Crowley, Bastial alpha males that he’d went to school with, three of the males that had mercilessly raped him during his first heat. Even after switching schools, they’d found him and had tortured him, frightening him to the point that he rarely left the house by himself, constantly making sure that he was with an adult from his school when going home to make sure they didn’t jump him again. Crowley…he’d pretended to be reformed.

He apologized, had treated him nicely and requested to mate him. His parents had agreed and they had an arranged mating. After they’d been mated, Crowley had locked him away and only saw him when he wanted to have sex. And even then, Castiel knew he had others that he had sex with. Many times…he’d gotten beaten when he tried to get any kind of affection. Sometimes because Crowley just wanted to hit something. He’d kept him from his family, cut all contact with them.  
When he finally got the mating annulled when his family had an investigation conducted, they had apologized for doing that to him, but the memories had plagued him for a long time after.

“Go away,” Castiel said with a growl, unable to keep from shaking. “You know I’ve got an order of protection against all of you. You can’t be within fifty feet of me.”

“Oh, nothing could keep me from your sweet tail,” Crowley purred, grabbing hold of him and rubbing up against him. “I’ve still got your room ready for you.” He nipped his ear. “And I’m looking to breed you this time, little kitten.”

Castiel was horrified and fought to get away from him. He couldn’t get away. When he felt the male release him and heard a thud, he saw that Dean had pried him off and tossed him to the ground. His tail was up and frizzed out and he had a pissed off expression on his face.

“Back off,” Dean growled, then wrapped his tail around his waist. “He’s mine. And you never deserved him, you arrogant, twisted son of a bitch.”

Castiel felt a blast of heat, the crotch of his pants getting tight. This was a sign of dominance and possession of a mate. Dean…saw him as a mate? He felt elated. Crowley growled and looked like he was going to get into a fist fight with Dean. Before he could make a move, Dean reached into his inner suit pocket and pulled out his badge. Crowley froze.

“That’s right, dickhead,” Dean said with a smirk. “I could hogtie all three of your sorry asses right now and call you in for violating an order of protection, which would get you thrown in the county lockup for 30 days. And with me testifying at the hearing, there won’t be a chance at bail. Now, this could go one of 3 ways. Number one, I go through with that plan and have you put in jail for 30 days. Number two, you come at me, I let you get in a good punch or two, then I defend myself and probably put you in the hospital for a day or two and then charge you for both violating an order of protection and assaulting a police officer, which will get you 90 days at minimum in county lockup, if not more. Or, number three, you all can just walk away now and never approach Castiel again and I’ll forget this ever happened. So, what’s it going to be?”

Crowley growled and hissed at him, cursing before he left, his buddies in tow. When Dean finally released him and turned to him, he sighed in relief.

“Are you ok?” he asked Castiel, looking him over. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

That just started turning Castiel on more.

“No,” he replied, scrunching his nose up in disgust. “But he did get his nasty scent all over me.”

“Hmm,” Dean purred, easing him up against his car, “I think I can remedy that.”

When Dean kissed him, Castiel practically melted in Dean’s arms, running his hands through his short, thick hair. His hat fell to the hood of the car, forgotten. As Dean got him to open up and let him slide his tongue in his mouth, Castiel flat out purred. He rubbed up against Dean, groaning when he felt that Dean was just as worked up as he was. Dean pinned him against the car, practically holding him up, constantly rubbing all over him.

Finally breaking apart to breathe, Dean pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. He had to lean slightly to the left to unlock the door and as he moved back he dipped to the right side of Castiel’s throat and kissed it, then licked up the vein running up the side of his neck. Castiel growled, tucking his face against Dean’s throat and biting gently before sucking at his neck, wanting to leave his mark on the Human. Dean groaned loudly and pulled Castiel’s hips tighter to his.

“Want to come back to my place for a nightcap?” Dean panted. “We really need to move this to somewhere more private or we’ll get arrested for public indecency. And so help me Cas, if we end up in the lockup, I will dry hump you in front of everyone.”

Castiel laughed at that as Dean pulled back to go around and get behind the wheel, grabbing his hat and tossing it in the back.

“Yes, Dean,” he replied, getting in as well, “I’d love to come home with you.”

As they drove back to his place, Castiel was feeling bolder than ever before, reaching over and rubbing Dean’s thigh, just barely skirting Dean’s very obvious bulge, making it visibly twitch, even through his slacks.

“If you don’t stop, Cas,” Dean growled, which went straight to between his legs, making him throb, “we’re going to end up parking in the darkest lot or alley I can find and you’ll be bent over the hood of my car.”

Castiel purred a chuckle as he backed off…but not too much. When they finally got back to his house, he cooled off a little, remembering that Dean didn’t live alone.

“What about Sam and Adam?” he asked, Dean already out of the car before he’d even gotten his seatbelt off.

“Ellen has them sleeping over at her place,” Dean replied as he took his arm and hurried into the house.

As soon as the front door was closed and locked, Castiel found himself pinned to it, Dean kissing him hungrily, his tail flicking about madly. Castiel simply shut off his brain and enjoyed.

 

*Dean*

 

He felt as though he were on fire. When Castiel opened up to him at dinner, he’d felt blessed that this amazing person wanted to be with him and was able to accept it, not deny himself what he wanted. And to know that he was actually experiencing desire and arousal, something he’d told him he never had, he felt like he was 50 feet tall and stronger than an army. When that douche bag Crowley and his flunkies showed up, he’d wanted to beat them to a pulp for what they’d done to Castiel.  
When he’d made the move to show possession of Castiel as a mate, he’d felt terrible.

But he knew that was the only way to get enough of a rise out of Crowley, that he might slip up and give Dean cause to have him arrested for more serious charges than just breaking the order of protection Cas had. However, his guilt vanished when he noticed that Castiel’s scent had become more vibrant when he staked his claim in front of the trio. That told him that Cas had been not only accepting, but crazy turned on by the display. No doubt that part of it was based on his Omega instinct, but he knew that a lot of it was because Castiel did want him.

What did surprise him though was when Castiel sucked a small hickey into his neck, staking his own claim on Dean. The ride home took forever, especially when Cas had decided to be a little bit of a tease and stroke his thigh, achingly close to cupping and squeezing his erection, which felt as hard as a steel beam from the attention. Once he had Cas behind a firmly closed and locked door, the house empty because Ellen, saint that she was, agreed to take Sam and Adam home with her, have a sleepover with her grandkids, he had him pinned against the door, kissing him like it was his last night alive.

When Cas’s tail came around the back of his waist and pulled him in tight, Dean reached down, picked up Cas by his firm butt, and stumbled to his bedroom, kicking the door shut. He tossed Cas on the bed and started undressing quickly, Castiel doing the same, standing and undoing his zipper and belt, pants falling to the floor. Slipping from his shoes and socks and kicking the pile off to the side, he slowly crawled back up on the bed, purposely flaunting his ass. His cock was hard and leaking, bobbing obscenely under him, his other sex swollen and open.

Dean panted heavily as he stripped the last of his clothing off and joined Cas on the bed. Castiel was on all fours, his torso flat against the mattress. As inviting as it was, he wanted to see Castiel’s face as he wiped the memories of his failed relationships and sexual experiences from his mind, wanted him to look at him as he loved him the way he deserved, so that all he knew was Dean.

“On your back this time, Cas,” he murmured, reining in his urge to mount and pound Castiel into the mattress. “I want to see your face.”

He smiled as Cas complied, his body trembling as he settled on his back, his tail twitching nervously.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me no, Castiel,” he murmured as he leaned over Cas, kissing him gently. “The last thing I want is to be another horror story for you. You don’t deserve that. Anytime you feel something’s wrong. Clear?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel gasped as Dean let his palm brush against Castiel’s cock, nibbling at his throat.

He took his time bleeding Castiel’s nervousness away, stroking every inch of his body, slowly giving him more touches to his cock and barely any to his open sex underneath.

“Please, Dean,” Cas whimpered as he very gently rubbed his fingertips along the edges of his wet canal, almost dipping in to his body. “I need more. Now.”

Dean eased Castiel’s legs open around his hips and settled himself on top of him. His own aching cock brushed against Cas’s, keying him up more. Very slowly, he let the head of him drag down Cas’s shaft, over his balls and finally settling against Cas’s open and dripping hole, pressing in slowly. Both of them groaned loudly as Dean buried himself to the hilt. Cas’s tail wrapped around his, groaning and purring loudly. The look on his face was surprise, then pure ecstasy, moving his hips gently up and back.

“How do you feel, Cas?” Dean asked softly, gently grinding his hips against him.

“I…can’t believe you fit,” he groaned. “It feels so good…feels right.” He smiled so wide and big, that it even showed in his eyes. “I’ve…never had this before.”

“I’m glad to give this to you, Cas,” Dean said. Leaning down, he kissed him, pulling back and thrusting forward nice and easy. “You are precious to me.”

“Dean!” Castiel screamed as his body squeezed him tightly as he came hard for him. Having been on edge for so long, he couldn’t hold back and came deep in Castiel at the same time.

 

*Castiel*

 

He’d tried to hold out, to experience more before going off. But when Dean told him what he meant to him, Castiel just couldn’t do it. His body trembled and his hips came off the bed as his orgasm tore through him hard, his cock erupting all over both of them without even being touched. His other sex clamped down on Dean hard. When he felt Dean go off and fill him, that made his orgasm even more powerful. He held onto Dean for dear life, sobbing as the pleasure raced through every inch of his body. When the storm had finally subsided, he went limp. A smile felt permanently fixed on his face as he purred softly, running his hands up and down Dean’s back and sides, loving the feel of Dean’s weight on top of him.

“I…have no words for what just happened,” Castiel purred, kissing Dean softly.

“I know what you mean,” Dean replied, kissing him again, thrusting gently into him again.

“You’re…?” Castiel asked, confused, gripping his back hard, his sharp nails digging in slightly.

Dean smiled, untwisting his tail from Cas’s and brushed it along his legs. “It takes more than once to get this puppy down. But if you need time…”

When Dean’s cock twitched, gently flicking the most sensitive part inside him, he moaned, scratching Dean’s back. Dean simply grinned and thrust into him again, slowly. Getting impatient and worked up again, Cas growled and he flipped them, surprising Dean. Now on top, Castiel kissed him hard, nicking his lip with his teeth as he pulled most of the way off his cock before slamming back down. Dean moaned and gripped his hips hard as Castiel sat up straight and started moving harder and faster, riding Dean mercilessly.

Dean was on board with hard and fast, helping guide Castiel in his movements. Castiel growled loudly, clawing stripes in Dean’s chest. It only spurred Dean on harder. Grinning mischievously, Dean had Cas lean forward slightly and roll his hips back just a little further. His tail went straight as an arrow behind him and he moved faster. When he took his cock in hand and started stroking, Castiel lost it, once again screaming Dean’s name as he came all over Dean’s chest, the white of his spending mixing with the red trickles of blood from the claw marks he left. As Cas went limp on his chest, Dean pulled out, still rock hard. He maneuvered his body, putting him on his hands and knees. Cas instantly put his torso flat to the mattress and curled his tail up over his back, spreading his legs wide.

“Mine,” Dean growled, mounting him from behind.

Castiel moaned, his voice hoarse from his shouting and yowling as Dean held his hips hard and pounded into him. Cas wrapped his tail around the back of Dean’s waist, thrusting his hips back into Dean’s strokes. Dean reached under him and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Castiel mewled as his oversensitive cock was stroked, gently twisted in Dean’s grip.

“You’re mine now, Castiel,” Dean growled as he put his weight on his back, biting down on the back of his neck.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel whimpered, “All…all yours.”

When he said that, Dean thrust into him hard one last time before holding himself deep, coming again. Feeling the warmth of Dean’s orgasm spread through his insides, Castiel sobbed one last cry as he orgasmed hard, come barely dribbling from him. He collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Dean eased down next to him, easing himself from Cas’s sore body. Dean pulled Castiel to him, cuddling him close.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked, running his hands gently up and down his sides. “I was a little rough with you there.”

“I’m more than ok,” he replied, turning to face Dean. “I should be asking you that after leaving claw marks in you.”

“Are you kidding?” Dean chuckled, “I’m going to smile every time I feel them pull. To know that I got you to cut loose like that…mmm, it’s very satisfying.”

Castiel smiled and yawned. Dean kissed his forehead, then his mouth. Castiel nuzzled and kissed Dean’s neck briefly, then pulled away and got up.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, smiling as he watched him intently.

“Bathroom, then a nice hot shower,” he answered, stretching his body, no doubt giving Dean a little show. 

Once in the bathroom, he used the toilet, then turned on the shower. Once it was the right temperature, he got in, pulling the curtain around the huge tub. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the bathroom door open.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean didn’t want to let Castiel go, ever. He sighed as Castiel pulled away from him, getting up from the bed. He stretched, his legs spread enough for Dean to see his seed slowly leaking out of his well used and very pleasured hole. Made him want to put more in and on him, really rub his scent into Castiels’s skin and fur so no one ever made the mistake of so much as thinking about touching Castiel sexually in any way. When he heard the shower come on, Dean couldn’t help himself. He stalked to the door and quietly opened it. He could see Cas’s silhouette through the curtain, stretching very sensually. He carefully came up behind him, pulling the curtain back enough to step in. Castiel was bent over, washing his legs. When Cas was about to stand straight, he gently held Cas in that position.

“You look so damn sexy like this,” Dean growled, ready and raring to go again. But he wanted to do something a little different this time.

“Spread ‘em,” he said, kneeling behind Castiel, giving his cute butt a love bite.

Castiel yelped in surprise, spreading his legs as wide as he could and keep his balance.

“Very good,” he purred, leaning in and kissing then licking Castiel’s cute little sex, teasing it gently, tasting himself.

“D…dean?” Castiel gasped, then moaning as Dean stroked his tongue in and out of Cas’s body.

“Relax,” he told him softly. “I know what I’m doing.”

Dean tongued him harder, making Castiel writhe and purr loudly. When he noticed that Castiel’s legs were trembling, he stopped, getting Castiel to stand and turn around. Castiel eased back and sat on one of the bench seats built into the large Jacuzzi style tub’s corner. His cock was on the thin side, but was long, graceful even. It fit Castiel’s lean frame. Dean kissed Castiel before moving lower. Castiel watched intently, moaning his name as Dean took Cas into his mouth, sucking hard. He couldn’t take Cas all the way, so he took as much as he could, gripping the base of his cock tightly as he bobbed up and down on his arousal. Castiel fisted Dean’s hair, gently thrusting into his mouth.

“Dean…I…I’m…”

Dean then went as far down as he could on his cock and sucked hard, rhythmically squeezing the base. Cas instinctively snapped his hips up, coming pretty forcefully, surprising given how many times he‘d come already. Dean swallowed every drop. When he pulled off, he grinned.

“Jesus, Dean,” he breathed, catching his breath. “I didn’t know…”

“I know, baby, I know,” he purred, getting to his feet, then pulling Cas up. “And that’s ok.”

“I love you,” Cas sighed, holding Dean close.

Dean smiled into his hair. “I love you too, Cas.”

He helped him finish cleaning up and then took him to bed. They didn’t get a whole lot of sleep that night. Neither of them cared.


	5. Chapter 5

*Castiel*

 

Castiel groaned, yawning as sunlight hit him in the face. Stretching, he could tell his thighs, his cock and his other sex were sore. His tail felt strained and every muscle felt achy. He didn’t mind a bit of it. What he and Dean had shared last night…it was more than sex. It was…indescribable. He only prayed that Dean felt the same way.

Sighing, he looked around for his clothes. When he couldn’t find them, he saw one of Dean’s band T-shirts draped on the plush armchair near the end of the bed, facing the TV. He grabbed it and put it on. With Dean being more filled out and a couple inches taller than him, the shirt covered him comfortably. When he opened the door and went down the hall towards the kitchen, he could hear classic rock playing softly, the smell of bacon and eggs hitting him, making his stomach growl.

Once he walked in the kitchen, Dean turned around. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweats, raking some potatoes and peppers around in a hot pan. The table was set for two; a fresh pot of coffee, creamer, milk and sugar, and a small jug of orange juice sitting at the end of the counter. He smiled at him.

“Morning, baby,” Dean said, leaving the stove to pull Castiel to him and kissed him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well,” Castiel purred. “What little I did sleep, anyway.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dean said with a smile. “Sit. I just need to set the food on the table.”

Castiel nodded, poured himself a glass of juice and half a cup of coffee, adding some sugar and a touch of milk before sitting at the table. As he sat, Dean laid out an impressive spread of diced potatoes with peppers, eggs, bacon and silver dollar pancakes. When he sat, Dean pulled his chair close to Castiel, twining their tails. Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself, constantly stroking his fur, feeding him from his plate. Dean hardly ate anything until he was sure Castiel got enough. When they were both done, they sat there, kissing and cuddling. Nothing sexual, just…wanting to be close. When they heard the front door getting unlocked and the knob turned, Dean turned and glared at it, practically growling when he saw it was Gabriel.

“Morning, boys!” he said cheerily.

“What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Dean asked as Gabriel grabbed a plate from the strainer and sat down, piling food onto it.

“Well, since Cassie stayed the night,” Gabriel started as he made up a cup of coffee. “I figured we could ride to work together, let him take my car home.” Gabe grinned at the two of them. “So, I take it last night went very well. Considering Castiel here is wearing your clothes and he has a dippy little smile on his face.”

“You don’t know the half of it, brother,” Castiel purred, nuzzling Dean’s throat. Dean smiled softly and held him close.

Gabriel smiled, watching them together. “Oh. I got a call from mom this morning. Our young cousin, Lucifer, is going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer and for the upcoming school year. He got accepted to that private school here in town.”

“Really?” Castiel said, surprised. “That’s a relief, honestly. I’ve always felt bad for him and wanted him to stay with us as much as possible.”

“Why?” Dean asked, cleaning up the table.

“Our aunt and uncle aren’t the greatest parents,” Gabriel said, frowning. “Little Luci came along when they had just given up on having their own kids and had adopted a little girl, Meg. They treat her like a little princess, and Lucifer…nothing he does is good enough for them. And they both drink a lot. Any time they drink and something goes wrong, they blame Lucifer and then beat him. When they lived in town with us, he would sneak out and sleep over. But he wouldn’t let our parents call anyone. He’s a brilliant kid and loves to learn. So, he worked hard in order to get accepted to Chapman Academy here in town and get out of that house. I don’t mind having him live with us. It’s better than him getting beaten for no reason. He‘s only 12.”

“Well, Cas,” Dean sighed, stretching. “I’m going to get a shower and get dressed.” He kissed him as he passed. “See you tonight. Your clothes are in the wash right now, so you can take anything of mine that fits and I‘ll get you your clothes back later.”

“What’s going on tonight?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean rolled his eyes. “He’s coming with me to my blacksmith and tailor’s appointment for my gear fitting. They’re going to help me register Cas for the Moondoor Festival of the Rising Sun and get him outfitted.”

“Lucifer does that with a friend of his,” Gabriel said. “I’ll make sure he gets his gear and stats packed to get him registered too.”

“I don’t know if we can fit another person in the tent I’m getting,” Dean replied.

“I could come I guess,” Gabriel said. “I’ll come with you to your appointment then.”

“Maybe we could watch a movie tonight afterwards?” Cas suggested as he followed Dean.

Dean smiled and turned to him, nodding. “You got it, babe.”

“Cassie, if you want to move in with Dean-o, just give the word and I’ll put in the ad for a roommate.”

Cas blushed heavily and gave his brother a punch to the shoulder as he headed for Dean’s room. He got dressed quickly and gave Dean another kiss before getting Gabe’s keys and leaving with a spring in his step.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean cursed as he limped up the steps and into his friend’s tailor shop. Gabriel helped him up, Castiel having arrived ten minutes prior. When they walked in, Cas looked up from the magazine he was browsing. He gasped and tossed the magazine down.

“Are you ok?” he asked, concerned. “What happened?”

“I just twisted my ankle when I was chasing a mugger,” he told Cas. “I’m stuck on desk duty for a week while it heals. I‘m ok.”

“I can’t help but worry, Dean,” Cas told him.

It warmed his heart to see Cas so concerned for him. He kissed him, making Castiel purr.

“Hey Dean,” he heard his buddy call.

Dean turned to find Benny, an old buddy from high school. They’d grown apart, but met up about six months after he’d started in Moondoor. They’d talked outside of the game and when he found out Benny made a living doing blacksmithing and making clothes; both for role-play and regular fashion, he’d gotten a great discount and got his little brothers’ stuff for free. Now, he recommended people to Benny, even his fellow officers for uniform alterations and repairs.

“Hey, brother,” he said, giving his friend a hug. “How’ve you been?”

“Busy,” Benny replied with a grin. “I’ve got all my girls on alterations for uniforms and I’ve been making a lot of armor pieces and leather goods for the upcoming festival. I’ve even hired some freelance seamstresses and leather workers to help with making some stock for my stall at the festival this year.”

“Good to hear,” Dean said. “So how did it turn out?”

“It’s some of my best work yet,” he told him, “come on back and we’ll get it on you. I think we may be able to get away with one fitting.”

“What about Gabriel?” he asked. “And who’s your friend?”

“Gabriel needs to be outfitted and Castiel is my boyfriend. He wants to register as well.”

“And what about the kid that came in with Castiel?”

Dean gave him a puzzled look. Benny pointed to the left. Sitting and reading quietly was a Bastial kid about 12 years old. He didn’t have a full coat, his skin slightly tanned, had blonde hair a little past his shoulders and tied back. His short cat ears were the same gold as hair, his tail slender and short-furred, the tip a bright white. His skin was pale and he looked a little like Cas, his eyes a pale blue.

“That must be their cousin, Lucifer,” he answered. “They told me earlier that he was coming to town and staying with them for the rest of the summer and the coming school year. He’s going to be attending one of the local private schools on an academic scholarship. He played Moondoor where he lived and is going to register for the festival.”

“Cool,” he replied, nodding.

It took ten minutes to change into his new gear. When Benny got him in front of the mirror, he was ecstatic with how it turned out. His boots went halfway up his calves, lacing up the whole way and thick soled. The pants were perfectly roomy and a deep black, held up with a thick belt, small pouches attached and a scabbard on his left hip. His tunic was a deep black as well, the right arm done up in leather to resemble dragon scales, a blackened steel glove with flexible scaling down the fingers, the underside a very supple leather. The left arm was cloth, but the end of the sleeve was long and kept his hand hidden when hanging at his side. He also had a simple mechanism strapped to his forearm that when he flicks his hand, a blade will slide into his hand, a simple leather glove on his left hand. He also had a cloak of shifting colors of reds, oranges, and yellows, the crest of his house centered on the back of his cloak.

“You have outdone yourself, Benny. Everything fits perfectly, no pinching or stress in any part of it,” Dean said with a grin. “Where’s the sword?”

Benny simply smiled and set a long, thin case on a table along the back end of the room. Dean came over and opened it. Lying there was a beautiful, stainless steel broadsword, the edges left dull, hilt engraved with a saying Dean had developed for his House, a polished piece of amber embedded in the end of the hilt, a fiery orange color. He picked it up, feeling feather light.

“This is beautiful, man,” Dean said softly, “It’s perfect.”

“And I have the iron rod and foam sculpted version done. It even fits into the scabbard at your hip.”

“Fantastic,” Dean told him.”You’ll definitely be getting a great tip. I’ll bring the boys by on Saturday to have you fit them as well.”

“Go show off, Dean,” Benny told him. “Just take it off in the fitting room and give it to the girl out front to have her bag it. And send Gabriel back, I’ll get him outfitted.”

Dean nodded and headed for the front of the store, a swagger in his step, his limp not bothering him one bit.

 

*Castiel*

 

“Would you sit down already, Cas?” Gabriel sighed. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I can’t help it,” he replied. “Dean got hurt. God…I’ll be an utter mess if he gets shot, or worse.”

“He’s fine, little brother. Castiel, I’m his partner, I’ll protect him with my life for you.”

Cas sighed heavily, nodding. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave him a warm smile, but that was quickly replaced with a look of shock, his eyes drifting to the right. “Damn.”

Turning to what Gabriel was staring at, he felt heat pool in his lower stomach. Dean looked fucking amazing. He looked like a true warrior from medieval times. He went over to Dean and circled him.

“You look so damn hot,” Castiel breathed. He then noticed the hilt of a sword at his hip. “Is that…an actual sword?”

Dean simply grinned and unsheathed the sword. That had him popping a pup tent in his shorts. He kissed him hard. “Fitting room,” he growled, gripping Dean’s upper arm, “Now.”

Once the door was shut and locked, the two of them alone in the fitting room, Castiel shoved Dean down onto the bench running along the walls of the room. He straddled Dean’s hips, kissing him hungrily. Cas helped Dean remove his clothes carefully, tossing them gently over a rack in the room as they kissed. Once Dean had all his clothes off, Cas tore his own pants off and mounted Dean easily. They both moaned, Cas slamming down onto to Dean with force, Dean holding onto his hips. Cas let loose with a growling moan as he came when Dean bit his shoulder hard, Dean coming right after.

“I take it the festival will definitely be up your alley,” Dean panted, kissing Cas’s cheek. “Anyway, I’d love to go again, but…I’d rather not leave a mess for poor Benny to clean up. What’s say we continue this at home? See if Gabe will take my brothers to a movie or something?”

Castiel nodded as he purred loudly, cuddling briefly before getting dressed, Dean putting on his street clothes. Gathering up his gear, they headed back out to the waiting room, tails curled together.

 

*Gabriel*

 

“Do you have any ideas for a character?” Benny asked him, taking his measurements.

“Not really,” Gabriel replied, “Maybe a bard…I don’t really know. I’d love to play a character that plays jokes and pranks, stuff like that.”

“Hmm…,” Benny replied. “you know, I’m on the administration board for our chapter of Moondoor, and we’ve been looking for someone to play a major NPC of sorts. The character is the Trickster of Moon’s Fall; a deity much like Loki of Norse mythology. He plays pranks and tricks on other characters, both non-players like the shop owners, guards…royalty, and our players. They tend to target characters that are ‘on their high horse’ and the trickster gives them their ‘just desserts’. A trickster can create anything with a snap of their fingers and like sweets. This is a more…neutral character, neither good or evil. You can’t tell any of your buddies what you are, unless they manage to figure it out. You interested?”

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Benny grinned. “I’ll set up a meeting with our other members and we can have dinner, discuss the specifics of the character and what limitations and powers it has. The board is meeting next Friday night, at 10, Gino’s pizzeria.”

“I’ll be there,” he replied, shaking the tailor’s hand.

“I’ve got some basic gear for you, so that the others won’t be suspicious. Once we find something for you, take it out front to have it rung up and send Castiel back.”

Gabriel grinned. “You got it.”

 

*Dean*

 

He yawned and stretched, patiently waiting for Castiel. He’d been back with Benny for over an hour. Gabriel and Lucifer had already left. Gabriel was going to be picking up Adam and Sam from a friend’s house that was having a birthday party and staying with them until they got back. He’d agreed to take the boys to a movie once they got back. Hearing the door finally open, he turned to watch Castiel walk in. Cas looked great in the light grey robes he was wearing, the hood pulled up over his head. The belting was a white and blue braid of silk, a set of blue rosary beads in his right hand.

When he pulled back the hood of his robe, he could see he had makeup on his hands and face, changing his fur from black to downright ashen, like he was dead. Looking up, Castiel had a cosmetic contact in his right eye, his eye a brilliant yellow, practically glowing.

“You’ve got yourself a very creative boyfriend here, Dean,” Benny said with a smile. “Most of the time we were back there, we were going over his character. He decided on playing as part of a race that was introduced in the updated Shadow Wars timeline from about six years ago. He’s part of the race known as Those That Hunger. They tend to be more evil and run in the Shadow Orc armies and other armies from the UnderDark regions. However, Castiel did some research and found a small resistance faction of Those That Hunger that defected to the Moon Courts, known as the Angelis.

Those That Hunger were created by a Shadow Orc necromancer from their dead and the dead of the other Courts, born of dark magic and has a hunger for dead flesh. The Angelis, when raised, still retained their souls and previous lives. When they saw the horrors they were raised to do and to go kill their old comrades, they escaped and pleaded to the Queen of Moons for sanctuary. The Angelis took refuge in monasteries and learned to control their Hunger, able to eat cooked animal meats. There are some that elect to work with executioners and eat the bodies of those executed to sate their Hunger. They were able to give away the necromancers’s secrets and other secrets to help turn the tides in the Shadow Wars.

I looked up the guidelines for population diversity that’s determined by the events of the Moondoor timelines and wars to make sure we aren’t oversaturated and keep players happy. For this type of character, there are to only be twelve Those That Hunger characters between three chapters. There’s only two of these characters between our chapter and our neighbor chapters, so it’s going to be allowed.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Dean said, “What’s your name?”

“Marik the Devout, a Those That Hunger Catyr cleric,” he replied. “Because I’m of a race most people are going to be…uncomfortable around, my home is made in an abandoned church along the edge of thicker sections of the forest, which is perfect because there’s an actual unused church nearby where the main town is being set up.”

“Sounds awesome. We can discuss it more later. You ready to go, Cas?” he asked.

“Just let me change,” he replied with a smile.

 

*Sam*

 

“Stop it, Adam,” he growled as his twin pounced on him, landing on his tail.

He pushed him off and yanked on one of his ears. Before Adam could retaliate, Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him away.

“Knock it off, Adam,” Gabriel told him, setting him down across the room.

“But I’m bored,” he whined. “Lucifer is reading and Sam won’t stop ogling him.”

“Am not!” Sam shouted, blushing heavily.

Before anyone could say anything more, he ran off to his room, embarrassed as hell. But he couldn’t help it, he thought Gabriel’s younger cousin was….he didn’t know what. He just…liked him. Sam rubbed his bruised tail as he looked around his room, trying to decide what to do until his brother came home.

“Come in,” he called when he heard a light knock at his door. “What--”

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw it was Lucifer that had come in, closing the door behind him.

“Hi,” he said, sounding a little stupid to himself.

“Hi,” Lucifer said back, smiling a little.

“Sorry about that out there,” Sam sighed. “My twin…let’s just say he’s very blunt and to the point.”

“Don’t worry,” he replied, laughing a little, “Most of my family are the same way. And they love to poke fun at my name.”

“I like it,” Sam told him. “I actually wrote a book report last year on Paradise Lost. In honesty, I kind of felt sorry for Lucifer.”

“How so?”

“Well…how would you feel if you were used to a lot of attention from your family, then have that taken away when a new baby comes along?”

“I would probably be jealous and do whatever it took for attention.”

“My point, exactly. That’s the way I saw it anyway.”

“I heard my cousins say that you’re an Omega,” Lucifer said after a lengthy silence. “They were worried because I ended up being an early bloomer and tests show I’m an Alpha.”

Sam nodded, blushing hard again. “I was nearly raped by several males, but your cousin, Castiel, stopped them.” He looked down at his hands. “Honestly, I hate it. I have to change schools, a lot of my friends give me these weird looks. And to top it off, I have to be under constant supervision whenever I’m near my heat. It sucks.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I can’t even imagine. Look, if you want, I can give you my cell phone number and when you’re going through that, we could talk or something. I imagine you feel lonely when you go through that.”

Sam nodded in agreement, smiling. “I’d like that. Thanks, Lucifer.”

“Call me Luke,” he said. “All my friends do…or did, anyway.”

“You want to play a game or something?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Lucifer said, smiling back.

 

*Castiel*

 

“Have fun, you guys,” he told his brother as he took Adam, Sam and Lucifer with him to the movies, to give him and Dean some alone time.

Once they were out of the house, Castiel went to Dean’s room, to find him naked on the bed.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” he teased pulling his own clothes off. “And can we turn the air up? It feels so damn hot in here.”

“Sure,” Dean told him, getting up from the bed.

As Cas laid down, Dean went out to the thermostat. But even being naked, he was burning up. Kind of like when…

“Oh no,” Cas whimpered as heat tore through him hard, his sex leaking and swollen.

When Dean came back in, he was panting heavily and hard as stone. Castiel’s body flipped out violently, wanting Dean like he was the last thing on Earth to survive on.

“Castiel,” Dean groaned. “I…I thought you went through your heat the week before Sam.”

“I did,” he growled, arching his back. “And I shouldn’t…oh…be going through this…for six months.”

“Spontaneous heat?” Dean asked.

“I…think so.”

“Do you want to me to leave?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I want you. Just you. Please Dean…I‘m tired of suffering.”

He yelped a little in surprise when Dean jumped on the bed and on top of him. He slipped in quickly and from that point, there was no thinking or talking, just each other.

 

*Dean*

 

Two hours later, Cas’s heat had subsided…for the time being. He grabbed his phone and dialed Gabriel’s number.

“You guys finally done?” Gabriel chided, the sound of an engine being cut.

“What are you guys doing?” Dean asked.

“Well, we just got out of the movie and we’re getting dinner now,” he answered. “What’s up?”

“Can you take the boys for the week and call me in to the captain? Castiel went into a spontaneous heat and he told me yes.”

“Sure, I’ll take the boys, Dean,” Gabe told him, “And I’ll call up the captain as well. But you do know what this means? This is a huge step, Dean. You guys have only been dating for a couple days, barely dating even.”

“I know exactly what this means, Gabriel,” Dean said softly. “And really…what few dates I’ve been on, the few relationships I’ve had…they were nothing but going through motions and struggle to make it work. With Cas, it’s easy. I love him, Gabriel. And if anything comes of this, I’d be ecstatic.”

“Glad to hear it, partner,” Gabriel told him.”Because if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Dean laughed. “I get it. See you next week.”

When he laid back down, Cas rolled into him, snuggling close.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he told him softly.

“For what?”

“For this….unexpected snag. I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything.”

“Hey,” Dean murmured, making him look at him. “I want to be here for you. I want to be with you. I know it’s only been a day or so, but I’d love it if you moved in with us. It’ll be a little crowded, but we’ll manage.”

“Well…I have a better idea,” Cas said. “There’s a really nice two story Victorian house about two blocks from both Lucifer and Sam’s new schools. It’s a bit of a fixer upper, but it’s a foreclosure property. I was going by there a couple days before my heat and I loved the way the house looks. They’re only asking for $35,000 and no one’s made an offer yet. I’ve wanted to make a bid, but…I wasn’t sure how to tell Gabriel that I’m tired of that cramped apartment and I felt it would be a waste of space if I moved in by myself.”

“Say no more,” Dean told him, kissing his forehead, then his cheek. “That sounds perfect. You know, no other relationship I’ve been in has been as easy as what I have with you, Castiel.” He pecked his mouth and dipped down to nuzzle his neck. “I love you, Cas.” He placed his hand on Castiel’s stomach, rubbing the taut skin gently.

“And if you end up pregnant, well…I would love nothing more than to have a family with you.”

Castiel pulled back from him, a look of shocked surprise on his face, eyes glittering. “You…really mean that?”

Dean chuckled a little, kissing him again. “I mean every last syllable.”

Cas tackled him back down to the bed, a rough purr thrumming through his body as he shoved his tongue in his mouth, a few tears falling from his eyes. Dean groaned as Cas moved to straddle his hips, sliding onto his renewed erection. He put his hands on his hips, controlling the pace. As he felt Cas start to tighten up, Dean put his hand against his stomach again. That set Castiel off, his whole body trembling with the release, Dean not following long after.

“I take it that you like the idea of having a family,” Dean chuckled as they settled back into the soft pillows at the head of the bed. Dean frowned slightly when Cas started sobbing quietly.

“Honestly, it’s been the one thing I’ve ever wanted since I turned 18,” he choked out. “I love kids and I’ve always wanted my own. A dozen…or more.” His crying grew harder. “But after what Crowley put me through…after every relationship I’ve ever had crashed and burned because of my being unresponsive in bed…after the attempted rapes…” Castiel broke down further, holding onto Dean tightly. He held him close, rubbing his back and rubbing the backs of his legs with his tail until he calmed. He sniffled a little before continuing. “I…I’d given up on ever having children. That…there would never be anyone that cared about me, that I would respond to.” He turned his head up to look him in the eye, his eyes red from crying, the fur on his cheeks matted from the tears. “Then you came along. I was terrified at first, unsure that you would be any different than the others.” He gave him a warm smile. “But that night at dinner…when you backed off when you touched me and I wasn’t ready for it…that was when I knew.”

“Knew what?” he asked, smiling a little.

“That you were kind, considerate. Loving. I’ve never been one to jump into bed on the first date. But after your being slow with me at dinner and defending me in the parking lot, that made my decision for me, to go to bed with you.” He kissed Dean’s chest. “And not only will I never regret it. I’ll never forget it.”

Dean kissed the top of his head, lightly rubbing the backs of his ears. “It breaks my heart to know that such a sweet, loving male such as yourself was treated so horribly. But I swear to you, no one will hurt you ever again, if I have anything to say about it.” He kissed Cas’s nose. “And I don’t know about a dozen kids.” He kissed him again. “But we could try. Once we’re able to leave the house…should I put an engagement announcement in the paper?”

“That…sounds like the most unorthodox proposal ever, Dean,” Castiel said with a grin. “And yes, I accept.”

Dean smiled as he kissed him yet again. “Mmm…I can’t get enough of you, Cas.” When he went to kiss him again, a loud growl from Castiel’s stomach stopped him. He chuckled softly as he got up. “But before we celebrate our engagement, I need to feed you.”

“I can wait…,” Cas said, but he stopped him by leaning down and kissing him again.

“Sorry, love. I’ve got to keep your strength up,” he said, playfully swatting him with his tail as he went to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

*Sam*

 

Sam blushed as he quickly looked away when Lucifer glanced over at him at the dinner table. He and Adam were staying with Gabriel because apparently, Castiel had went into a sudden heat with Dean and had chosen to let Dean service him. Granted, Gabriel had tried to sugar coat it, but Sam knew better. Both he and Adam could tell that their big brother loved Cas. And Sam was happy for him. Castiel was really nice and awesome; he played video games with them, he was a lot of help with his tougher subjects…and made Sam feel safe and helped him become comfortable with being an Omega. It wouldn’t surprise him if when they went home, Dean tells them they’re going to get married. Knowing his big brother, he would probably hint at it until Castiel gets it out of him.

Sam felt a little out of breath when he felt a tail gently curl around his, the tip stroking up and down his own. He braved a glance across the table. Lucifer…Luke, as he prefer to be called, was smiling at him warmly, a soft purr just barely audible. Sam looked at his plate again, his face hot, a little embarrassed from the attention. But he did like it. Castiel had explained to him that after his heat, his hormones would be racing through him and would more than likely have him getting more interested in girls and/or boys, especially Alphas.

After finishing his meal, Sam took his plate to the sink, rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher. He went to Castiel’s room, where he was staying and shut the door. Adam was sleeping on the pullout couch and Lucifer was currently in the small guest room, just across the hall. Turning on the TV, he picked up the book he was currently reading, Oliver Twist. He was currently working his way through Dickens’ works, knowing from his new school’s website that they would be part of the year’s reading and wanted to get a head start.

“Come in,” he said when there was a knock at the door.

“You ok, Sam?” Gabriel asked through the door, “Adam and I are going to watch a movie, want to join us?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, “I just want to read, but thank you.”

“Just let me know if you need anything,” he said before walking away.

Sam went back to his book. When he heard his door open, he looked up to see Lucifer come in, closing his door quietly.

“Uh…what’s up?” he asked, trying to be cool even though his heart was pounding.

“Nothing,” Lucifer said, approaching the bed slowly before kicking his shoes off and climbing up next to him. “I’ve already seen the movie Adam and Gabriel are watching so I thought I’d come in here and see what you were doing.”

“Just reading,” he said. “I turn on the TV for a little background noise while I’m reading.”

“Oliver Twist, huh?” Lucifer asked. “It’s a great book. Dickens is amazing. My personal favorite is A Christmas Carol. Trust me, way better than any of the movies. But I will admit, there are a few versions that are very close to the book. I recommend the musical made for TV with Kelsey Grammar as Scrooge, one with Patrick Stewart and the most recent one with Jim Carrey.”

“I saw the Patrick Stewart one last year on TV,” Sam said with a smile. “It was good. The other two I haven’t seen yet.”

“Maybe we can rent them one night and have a mini marathon,” Lucifer said, moving closer. “Maybe…we could go see a movie sometime…just us?”

“Y…yeah,” Sam replied, blushing. “Sure.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Lucifer purred, pulling Sam to him, nuzzling the top of Sam’s head.

Sam pulled back in surprise, his blush getting darker.

Lucifer looked at him, concerned.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “Was that too fast? I…I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“A little,” Sam replied honestly, “But…I like it. Though I don’t know what my brother will say if I start dating this young.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I like you, too. You’re really nice and I love the way you smell.” He leaned into him again, putting his nose at the base of his right ear and taking a deep breath. “Mmm…vanilla and cherry.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t stop from purring loudly in response to the comment. He brought his tail around to his right and brushed it against Lucifer’s arm and face. He smiled and brought his tail around to curl around Sam’s.

“You don’t think it’s too fast?” Sam whispered, moving back into Lucifer’s arms.

He shook his head. “It’s natural for Bastials to date young. I’ve heard of others dating as young as nine. It’s more uncommon for sexual relationships with people our age, but it’s known to happen. It’s our genetics and biology. There’s no reason to feel ashamed about it. At least, that‘s what my counselors tell me.” He pressed his lips to the top of his head, then nipped Sam’s right ear. “But I won’t ever force anything on you, Sam. I’ll wait until you’re ready. But I do want to spend time with you.”  
Sam put his book down and curled around Lucifer, purring softly.

Lucifer pulled away long enough to stretch out on the bed, watching the TV. Sam tucked himself against Lucifer’s side, draping his tail across Lucifer’s legs. He smiled, putting his arm around Sam and twining his tail around his. Sam eventually dozed off to Lucifer running his hand through his hair.

 

One week later

 

*Dean*

 

“Did you guys have fun with Gabriel?” he asked as Adam and Sam came in, Gabriel bringing their bags up.

“Yep,” they said, hugging first him, then Castiel.

“Feeling better, Cas?” Sam asked, Lucifer right next to him.

“Much better,” he replied with a smile, ruffling Sam’s hair. “Thanks to your brother.”

“Speaking of which,” Dean said, “you guys go get washed and changed. Uncle Bobby is going to be coming over for dinner.”

“Why?” Adam asked, curiously.

“Well…,” Dean started, pulling Cas close. “I want him to know that Cas and I are engaged and I thought he’d like to hear it from me and not read it in the paper tomorrow.”

“Really?!” Sam asked excitedly.

They both smiled and nodded.

“Yay!” Sam and Adam cheered, hugging Castiel tight. “Congratulations, Dean!”

“And another thing,” Castiel said, turning to Gabriel, “You might want to post an ad in the paper for a roommate. I made an offer on that house I told you about. We actually met the owners putting the house up. They were so charmed by us that they accepted. We sign the papers at the end of the week and my agent at the bank has expedited the portion of my loan that comes to us so that we can start doing the few repairs needed, painting and decorating during that week.”

Gabriel grinned and hugged his brother tightly. “I’m happy for you, little brother. So, will I be the best man or maid of honor?”

Castiel laughed, giving his brother a playful shove. “And Lucifer can move in with us too, if he wants. There will be plenty of room.”

“I…I don’t know about that,” he replied, blushing. “I…uh…I kind of like Sam. And…I’ve asked him out sometime.”

Dean glared at him before turning to Sam. “You work quick, Sammy.”

Sam blushed. “I…uh…” He huffed in annoyance. “Look, I do like Luke. And I like the way I feel around him, ok? Don’t make a thing of it.”

Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. “Easy, Sammy. I’m ok with this.” He then turned back to Lucifer, pegging him with a serious look. “So long as Luke behaves. If he ever hurts you, he’ll be lucky I don’t castrate him.”

Luke actually looked a little nervous due to that remark, his tail tucking between his legs. Dean softened up a little.

“Just don’t push Sammy into anything, ok?”

“Yes, sir,” Luke told him with a nod. He then leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Sam blushed from the gesture, but then leaned into him and nuzzled his neck. Dean couldn’t help but smile; it was just adorable. “May I stay over for dinner?”

“Sure,” Dean told him. He then nudged the kids toward the door. “Go and wash up, boys.”

Bobby didn’t show up for another half an hour; giving them time to get showered and changed, and for Dean to get the steaks and chicken seasoned, marinated and on the grill in the back yard. Hearing the doorbell, he closed the grill lid, and went around the side.

“Hey, Bobby!” he called as he opened the gate and came around. “Glad you could make it!”

“I’m always happy to come and see you, son,” he said as Dean came up, giving him a hug. “Congratulations on your promotion to Detective.”

“Thank you,” Dean told him. “Come on in.”

They went inside, Bobby going first. Dean couldn’t help but smile when he saw Cas in the kitchen, making fresh potato salad and coleslaw. He’d even roped Sam, Adam and Lucifer to help him. Dean couldn’t get the twins to help him unless he bribed them. Dean moved into the kitchen, pulling Cas close. He blushed and pushed his hands away playfully. Dean managed to pull him over to meet the man that raised him.

“Bobby, I’d like you to meet Castiel,” Dean said. “Cas, this is Bobby Singer, the man who took me in when my dad split and raised me to be the man I am today.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Cas said, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you as well, Castiel,” Bobby replied, shaking the hand offered. “I take it he’s the reason you invited me over?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered. “I met him at our precinct’s annual BBQ. He saved Sam from being raped when his heat hit him hard. And well…I proposed to Cas yesterday and he accepted. I felt it was appropriate to tell you before the announcement runs in tomorrow’s paper.”

Bobby stared at him for several minutes before he grinned and pulled them in for a group hug.

“It’s about time you settled down, Dean,” he said, lightly slapping his arm lightly. “I know how you much you’ve wanted a family of your own. And I can already tell Cas is good for you. You’re really relaxed and clearly affectionate with him.”

“He is the best thing to happen to me in a long time,” Dean said with a grin.

The kids came over, Sam and Adam giving Bobby a big hug. Lucifer walked up to him, was quite shy as he approached him.

“And this is Castiel’s cousin, Lucifer,” Dean said as the kid held his hand out to him. “He also goes by Luke.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Luke,” Bobby said, shaking the kid’s hand.

Luke blushed heavily, stepping back next to Sam. Sam comforted him, taking hold of his hand.

“And I take it Sam found himself someone too?” he asked with a grin. Both boys blushed heavily.

“You could say that,” Dean said, grinning. “Come on, you can help me with the grill, Bobby.”

An hour later, the six of them sat down to dinner, out in the backyard since the picnic table Dean had was better suited to seat all of them.

“So when’s the wedding?” Bobby asked, passing the coleslaw.

“Well,” Castiel started, putting some potato salad on his plate. “I don’t really have a definitive date yet. But if the Moondoor festival we’re going to goes well and I like it well enough, I thought we could have a winter wedding, maybe during one of the festivals. If that doesn’t work out, then it will be in mid March, early April.”

“Speaking of the festival,” Bobby said. “I’ve got those jousting lances and shields done.”

“Great,” Dean replied. “I’ll let Benny know and he’ll have someone pick them up.”

“I didn’t know you were into that too,” Castiel said with surprise.

“It’s fun to come see as a spectator,” Bobby replied with a shrug. “And what I make is simple and cheap to make in large quantities. The vendors love the quality of the builds and easy to decorate for sale. It makes people happy and I make money off of scrap and wood that I couldn’t hope to sell on my own. It’s a win/win.”

The rest of dinner went well, everyone enjoying the pineapple upside down cake he’d made while Cas had been in heat. Bobby stayed and they played around with the kids for a few hours. When the kids went in, tired from playing, Bobby decided to take his leave.

“That was a lot of fun, Dean,” he said, giving both of them another hug. “We should definitely do this again, preferably when Cas’s family is available.”

Castiel simply blushed. “I’ll make note of it.”

“See you around, old man,” Dean said with affection.

“Later, you idjit,” Bobby said, chuckling as he left.

“That went well,” Cas sighed, relaxing. “I was a little worried he wouldn’t approve.”

“Why? Because you’re male and a Bastial?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

“He caught me a couple of times when I was still living with him, with both human males and Bastial males. In...various stages of play. He never cared what I did or who I did it with. So long as I wasn't doing anything illegal. And as for being Bastial, Bobby’s wives have been Bastials,” Dean replied with a shrug. “Karen…he lost her to cancer. They’d tried having kids, but it never happened. His second wife, Missy, had lost a little girl and boy to a drunk driver hitting their car. She couldn’t have any kids after that.” He sighed heavily. “Not long after that…she committed suicide, having thought it was her fault. I found her in the basement, hanging from a support beam.”

“Dean,” Castiel murmured, hugging him.

“I’m ok, Cas,” he assured his mate. “I went through therapy and Bobby was there for me. He's a good man.”

Dean yawned. “Come on. I’m bushed and I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.”

“What about Luke?”

“Either have Gabriel come get him or set him up on the couch,” Dean answered. He kissed him softly. “Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean,” he said, grinning widely as he pulled out his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later…

 

*Castiel*

 

“Here we are, boys,” Dean said, pulling the Impala into their new driveway. “Our new home. Go inside and pick your rooms and we’ll go through the paint samples so we can get them painted. The master bedroom is mine and Cas’s; it’s on the first floor.”

“Ok,” Sam and Adam said, rolling their eyes. Lucifer was a little apprehensive.

“Don’t feel like you have to stay with us, Luke,” Castiel said softly as he and Dean climbed out of the front of the car.

“I want to,” he replied softly. “I just…I don’t want to feel like I’m imposing.”

Dean went over and crouched down just outside the car, the door wide open. Luke looked at him, clearly nervous.

“I was the one who suggested it, Luke. Look, I’m sorry I scared you with what I said about Sam. I can tell he’s happy with you and he’s a lot more comfortable with being an Omega, because of you. You know I’ve read tons on Bastials in order to take care of Sam and Adam the best I possibly can. I understand that once puberty hits, that this is what can happen. Bastials have it hardwired in their biology to have children young. I get that it’s natural. I don’t like the idea of my baby brother being pregnant, but with the precautions we’ve taken, if it happens…then it’s just meant to be. I’m not mad at you. What will piss me off is if you force Sam into anything or you break his heart.”

“I wouldn’t do that to him,” Luke snapped immediately.

Dean smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair a little. “That’s what I like to hear. Come on, at least take a look around.”

Luke gave him a grin and went inside.

“You’re going to love this place, Dean,” Cas said, trembling slightly with nerves and excitement.

“I’m liking it already, Cas,” he replied. “I love this picket fence out front and the basketball goal over the garage door is new. The boys love to play ball. Ooh, even the driveway’s been repaved. Sweet.”

“The outside could use some fresh paint and the molding along the porch needs to be replaced,” he said, “But the roof was inspected the other day. They fixed the weak points and it’s been entirely resigned.”

“Good,” Dean said, jumping a little on the porch, the boards rock solid. “A roof can be a very expensive repair job.”

“The house was also inspected for termites, bed bugs and other pests; all of the tests showing the house is clean. And when I offered an extra five grand to the homeowners, they spent three of it having the basement inspected and resealed. It’s been guaranteed not to leak or have any foundation issues for the next 5 years, and we have a warranty on the pipe work for the plumbing for the next 2 years, parts and labor. So if we have a pipe burst, the plumber will fix it for the cost of mileage only.”

“Damn, you’re a good negotiator, Cas,” Dean said, pulling him close and kissing his neck.

“Thank the homeowners,” he replied. “They have a lot of friends in contracting and plumbing. They got it all done at cost, so they got a great profit on the house.”

He opened the door and led Dean inside.

“Wow,” Dean whistled, seeing the lovely, dark hardwood floors. “This is awesome.”

“And it’s an amazing floor plan,” he said with a smile. “We have the front hall here.”

The staircase was built flush to the wall, on the left of the hallway. He went to the left, where there was a wide doorway, leading into a large front room. Off to the left, was a huge picture window, looking out at the porch and the front yard beyond.

“This is our front sitting room or living room, whatever we want to make it. As you can see, we have bookshelves built into the wall on either side of the doorway at the back of the room.”

“What does that door lead to?” Dean asked.

“In a Victorian like this,” Cas started to explain, opening the door, “This is what most called the family room.” The front room was usually very ornate and fancy, where company is entertained while this smaller room would be less extravagant in its furnishings and where a family would spend most of their time together. This room has new carpet.”

Cas went back to the front hall and went across, opening a set of sliding doors.

“This is the dining room,” he said, stepping in. “The owners left this room furnished because they received newer furniture from a family member’s estate and just let us have it so they didn’t have to move it. I really like this table and it has two leaves that can expand the table for up to 15 people to sit comfortably.”

“I see we have six chairs,” Dean commented, going around the table. “Where are the rest?”

“They’re in a storage closet in the kitchen,” he told him, going over to a set of free swinging doors.

Dean followed him, letting out a gasp. “I’m in love.”

Castiel could only grin. “Brand new cherry cabinets, new marble and granite countertops, black and silver marble. Brand new stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, and microwave. Again, they got even newer stuff from a family member and they didn’t want to pay to move it.”

“I love this butcher block top section on the kitchen island,” Dean all but purred. “And…two sinks! A nice, deep one for the dishes and a smaller one for food cleaning and prep. Ooh…and a garbage disposal.”

“Check out the pantry,” Castiel murmured to him. Dean smiled like it was Christmas. He walked him over to a door right between the fridge and the back door, which led to a fantastic sun porch and a huge backyard. Cas watched him open it and go inside, looking over the freshly cleaned shelves going from floor to ceiling, examining the bins labeled for the many varieties of root vegetables; onions, potatoes…even for sweet potatoes, turnips, radishes and carrots. They were wooden bins, the names of the vegetables carved in a lovely script.

“What is this?” Dean asked, puzzled as he pulled a large, black chest out from under a shelf at about waist level, no other shelving present in that space for six feet.

Cas was just as puzzled.

“Don’t know,” he said as Dean lifted the lid to the chest. His face lit up like they won the lottery.

“It’s a deep freezer,” he replied excitedly. “I’ll have to check power cord and the coils…but it looks brand new. You use this for storing a lot of meat and other frozen foods. Damn, they might not have realized this was here or didn’t want it.”

Closing up the freezer and sliding it back in its spot, they closed up the pantry. Cas showed him the storage closet, where the extra dining room chairs were stored, along with a Swiffer mop and other cleaning agents.

“It’s really nice and spacious kitchen,” Cas commented as Dean inspected the smaller table for four off to their right, under a small window. “We even have stools where you can sit at the island. And that open doorway on the left hand side of the room has a small staircase leading upstairs and a hall that leads to the family room and a small bathroom.

They walked back out to the front hall. Going past the staircase, he stopped at a door behind the staircase. “This door leads to the basement. The door behind you, that’s another small bathroom.” He led Dean down the hall, to more doors.

“On your left is a linen closet, on the right, a supply closet, mostly for cleaning products and other storage.” He went down to the last door. “And this is our bedroom.”  
He opened the door onto a huge space, new carpet silencing their footsteps. “It’s a very large room. If we were in the backyard, this is the very back of the house and if you went from the very edge of the porch to the back wall of our bathroom, it’s the widest the house gets.”

They went into the master bathroom.

“Damn,” Dean cursed, very impressed with the layout. “We have a Jacuzzi tub, a shower and…is that a sauna?” He pointed to a walled off section in the furthest corner of the bathroom.

He nodded. “It was another added bonus to the house. And the tile work in here was redone recently.”

“Are the other bathrooms kitted out as nice as this?” Dean asked.

“They have recently refinished tile work and all the fixtures are new,” Castiel replied. “We have three full bathrooms upstairs and a small bathroom. Two of the full bathrooms are in two of the bedrooms, like ours. The third is situated between two of our guest rooms, the small bathroom, just a toilet and sink, is at the top of the stairs. Let me think…, on the second floor, on the front of the house, we have…a large sitting/media room to the left of the stairs. To the right, we have the small bathroom, a bedroom, the full bathroom and a second bedroom. On the back side of the house…we have five bedrooms, two of those containing our other two bathrooms. So total, counting our bedroom…we have eight bedrooms and seven bathrooms.”

“Plenty for us to have a nice, large family,” Dean said with a grin. “With the boys and us, we have four spare bedrooms and plenty of bathrooms.”

“Let’s go see where the boys have decided to stake their claims,” Cas said, kissing Dean before heading for the stairs.

 

*Dean*

 

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he followed Castiel upstairs, watching his cute butt swish from side to side. This house is absolutely amazing. He couldn’t believe the deal that Castiel had gotten on this house. And because of their jobs and Cas’s perfect credit, he got a great rate on the loan and payments less than $500 a month. He was getting hard just thinking about the first night they’ll spend in their new home. Hell, probably what would happen once they got home.

“Where you guys at?” Dean called as they got to the top of the stairs.

“In here!” he heard Adam call excitedly. A door off to the left at the far end of the hall opened. He was standing there, looking excited. “I have my own bathroom!”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “That’ll definitely cut back on the arguing in this house. With as many bathrooms as we have, I’ll bet we have multiple water heaters.”

“Five,” Castiel said. “There energy saver heaters too. When full, they each have at least two hours worth of hot water. But we’ll ask you boys not to take showers that last that long.”

“I’m just glad I won’t have to wait on Dean and Sam to get done or have to wait for hot water every night,” Adam said, rolling his eyes.

“Where is your brother, anyway?” Dean asked.

“Down here!” Sam called, opening the furthest door on the right.

Dean went down to find him in the furthest bedroom, situated on the front of the house.

“Wow,” Dean said, looking around the room. It was a large, round room with a decent sized closet.

Sam shrugged. “I like the fact that the room is different than the other rooms, unique to the other rooms in the house, like me.”

Dean smiled and hugged him. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He’s checking out the other rooms.”

“In here!” he called.

Dean went out into the hall, finding Lucifer in the doorway of the other bedroom on the same side of the house.

“Why don’t you guys go down and get the paint samples so we can figure out what to paint your rooms?”

Sam nodded and ran downstairs. He was back within a couple of minutes. Dean had grabbed enough copies of their local Home Depot’s full paint color libraries for each of them so they didn’t have to fight over them.

“Pick at least two colors; one for the walls, one for the trim. You can pick a third color for the ceiling if you want. They can be whatever you want…just make sure that they are colors you’re going to be happy with and not give you a headache. You’ll be stuck with them for a long time.” He dug out small notepads from the bag with the samples and handed them out. “We’ll be downstairs trying to figure out what we want in our own room. Once you’ve decided, we’ll all decide on the living room and spare room’s colors together.”

Dean and Cas went downstairs together and went to their bedroom. Once the door was shut, Dean had Cas pinned to their door, grinding against him pretty hard.

“Dean!” Cas yelped in surprise, “The boys are upstairs…”

“I just want to show my appreciation for finding this place,” Dean said, mocking an innocent tone.

He kissed him deeply, getting Cas to purr as he unzipped his pants. Castiel moaned his name as he found his erection and squeezed. Cas bucked in his grip as he started stroking. He didn’t last long, having been worked up pretty easily since they hadn’t had time to play in the last couple of days. Dean simply grinned and kissed him softly as he wiped his hand clean in his boxers and rezipped his pants. When Cas reached for his pants, Dean backed up a bit and shook his head.

“This was just for you,” he murmured. “I’m going to wait until tonight for my fun. It’ll make it that much sweeter.”

“Ok,” Cas chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

After a couple of quick kisses, they pulled out the samples and started going through them.

“You know,” Cas said after several minutes, “The carpet is a really nice cream, kind of buttery with the yellow in it. So, we should go for darker, warmer colors. Hmm…how about this?” He held up a dark, royal red. “For the walls. And for the trim…”He flipped through the samples, tapping one of the pages. “This pale harvest or sunset orange. Very pale. Mostly a beige color, just enough orange that it will read as a shade of orange along with the red. That way when we pick out furniture, we can go for more antique like pieces. I was thinking a brass or sleigh style frame for our bed, give it a bit of a royal feel.” Dean looked over the colors he was talking about while Cas kept talking. “Décor in Victorian homes, especially wealthy families, decorated each room with a different theme. So we can do anything we like.”

“I like it,” Dean said, “It’ll look great.” He kissed him again. “You are amazing.”

Cas blushed, laughing when Dean hit a ticklish spot on his ribs. That caused a full blown tickle fight, with the two of them rolling around on the floor, tickling each other until they cried. As they stopped, the boys came down.

“We’re done,” Adam said as he opened the door. “Want to see?”

“Sure,” Dean said, patting the floor next to them as they sat up, Cas writing down the color numbers and names in a notepad.

Adam sat down first beside him. “I decided to go with a blue-green, with pale yellow trim. I…also figured we could get a small can of white, a pale blue and some yellow green with some stencils. I was looking up different painting ideas and found some instructions for how to paint tropical scenery that I could do.”

“That’s a really cool idea, Adam,” Dean told him, Cas nodding in agreement. “Cas could help with the details and to reach the tops of the walls on a ladder.”

Adam grinned at the praise, moving so Sam could go over his ideas.

“Since I’m into horror and zombies,” he started. “I found that the Home Depot carries these wallpaper like decals with the adhesive already on the back, just brush a little water on the back of gravestones and other themed items. I found some great base colors; black, a dark purple, navy blue and some other Halloween like colors to paint into a Halloween themed panorama, even some black light paint to do accents with. I figured I could get a black light to use once in a while…”

“You put a lot of thought into this, huh?” Dean chuckled.

Sam shrugged. “I just want to have a room that I can say without a doubt is my own.”

“I’ll be happy to help you, Sam,” Cas told him. “We’ll even help you get some great furniture to go with it.”

Sam smiled and moved so Luke could sit. Dean couldn’t help but laugh when Luke dragged Sam into his arms, nuzzling his neck. Sam blushed heavily, his face and neck a bright red.

“I decided on a combination of dark and royal blue, along with some purple, to emulate the night sky. Thought maybe we could also use some white mixed with a bit of yellow to do the moon, maybe get some glow in the dark for stars,” he said, showing him and Cas the colors he’d picked.

“You guys came up with some great ideas,” Dean said. “And the best part is, a lot of the paint brands Home Depot carries is half off and we get an additional 20% off with my credit card and points toward 50% off an order.”

“Let’s go up and decide on the rest of the rooms, then we can get the supplies,” Cas said.

It took them about a half hour to decide on the remaining rooms they were going to paint and headed for the store. Two hours later, they were heading home, a truck following them back to drop off their stuff. They’d not only picked up the paint, brushes, painter’s tape and plastic for the floors, they also got some great area rugs for the rooms with hardwood floors that went with the paint schemes they’d chosen; a great faux Oriental rug for the living room, a nice floral pattern for what was going to the family room, which they were going to make Cas’s study/work space, a great rug for Adam’s room that fit his theme perfectly. Even a fantastic and spooky woven rug for Sam’s room.

They also ordered some great furniture for each of the boy’s rooms, which would be in by the end of the week. In order to get the looks the boys wanted, they started with Adam’s room, painting the walls the base blue-green. Once they had the walls painted, they moved on to Luke’s room. Once the walls were painted, they split up, going back to paint trim, then details once the paint dried. It took them a total of six hours to get all the rooms painted and the rugs put down.

“Well, that’s all we’re getting done today,” Dean said, cleaning up the last of the brushes and rollers. “We’ll pick out what furniture we can, order what we need to order and figure out what of our current furniture to keep and where to put it. The rest will stay with the house when I put it up for sale. Come on boys. We’ll order in when get home. What will it be, pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese!” Sam and Adam called out as they went downstairs. Luke just shrugged, smiling as he followed.

The ride home was uneventful, the boys discussing what they should order when they got home. Once they got back and in the house, they pulled out the menu to their favorite place and started picking, writing down what they wanted.

“Want the usual, Cas?” Dean asked, looking over the boy’s shoulders as they finished making their choices.

“I want the General Tso’s Chicken, like usual,” Cas said. “But instead of dumplings, I’d like a small order of vegetable lo mein and crab Rangoon.”

“Got it,” Dean told him, deciding on crystal shrimp, a small order of lo mein and mini egg rolls.

He got the phone and put the order in, the person on the line telling him it’d be 30 minutes. Putting the menu back where they kept their delivery menus, Dean set to washing up some plates and silverware while the boys went to either Sam or Adam’s room to play. Fifteen minutes passed when the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” Cas called, “Delivery guys are getting better.”

Dean put the last plate in the strainer and got the cash for their order.

“Mom?!” Cas shouted in surprise. “Dad?!”

“How’s my baby boy?!” a female Bastial with black hair and fur, little black freckles spotting her face and arms, hugging Cas tight. She then looked at him over his shoulder. Letting Cas go, she came at Dean and grabbed in a rib cracking hug before pulling back to look him over. “And this must be Dean, your fiancée! He’s a sexy one alright. The picture you put in the paper doesn’t do you justice.”

“Thank you,” he said, rubbing his ribs gently. “And you are?”

“Oh, forgive me,” she replied, laughing a little. “I’m Rebecca Novak and that’s my husband behind me, Charles Novak. We’re Castiel’s parents. You can call me Becky, though. Everyone does.”

“Please call me Chuck,” the male Bastial added as he came forward and shook Dean’s hand. He was a bit short, his hair a darker shade of blonde than Gabriel’s, his ears and tail striped with grey, which he could see lightly on his arms, face and neck. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“Same here,” Dean said with a grin.

“Why didn’t you call and tell us the good news, Castiel?” his mother whined slightly, taking a seat in the living room.

“Sorry,” Cas said sheepishly. “But we’ve been pretty busy. Not long after I met Dean, I went through a spontaneous heat not long after going through my scheduled heat, which Dean saw me through.”

“Ooh! So you could be pregnant?!” she asked excitedly.

“Maybe,” he said, blushing. “But it’s too early to know. My heat ended just a few days ago. Don’t worry, I’ll let you know if I am, mother. Anyway, after our engagement, I bought a lovely Victorian over on Poplar Ave. We actually just got back a little bit ago from painting some of the rooms. We sign the papers at the end of the week and we’ve got to get some furniture, but we should be ready to move in by the end of next week. We’ll be throwing a little housewarming party once we’re all moved in.”

“I certainly hope you invite us,” his mother said.

“Of course, Mrs. Novak,” Dean replied with a smile. “I’ll cook a big meal in our sexy new kitchen, invite some friends and my family as well.”

“Oh good!” she said, clapping her hands. “And please, call me Becky. Or Mom, whatever you want. So, when’s the wedding?”

“I’m thinking around Christmas,” Castiel said. “If it doesn’t work out, it’ll be mid March or early April. And yes, mother, you’ll be there to help me out. I’ve got a close friend from my art firm, Anna, that’s my maid of honor. We’re set to discuss plans once we’re moved in to our new place. I’ll call you with a time, ok?”

“Fantastic,” she said with a grin.

“And forgive my manners,” Dean said, getting up. “But would either care for something to eat or drink? I have pineapple upside down cake, homemade.”

“Sure,” Becky replied. “Coffee and cake please.”

“Same for me,” Chuck added.

There was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Cas said, grabbing the cash from the coffee table.

He was quick paying for dinner and bringing it in, setting it on the kitchen table.

“Oh, you haven’t had dinner yet,” Becky said, “We should go.”

“Nonsense,” Dean said, bringing a tray into the living room; two single serving cakes, two mugs, a pot of coffee, milk, cream and sugar. He set it on the coffee table. “We can visit with you guys for a while. I’ll just let my brothers and Luke know that dinner’s here and get them fed. Boys! Supper’s here!”

When they came in to the main room, they stopped when they noticed their guests. Luke brightened up.

“Hi aunt Becky, uncle Chuck!” he exclaimed, coming over and hugged them tight.

“Hey, Luke!” Becky said cheerily. “How are you? Congrats on getting in to Chapman Academy!”

“I’m doing great,” he told them with a grin. “Honestly, I’m glad to be here and away from mom and dad. They were getting a little too punch happy. And Meg just fed into it, blaming me for stuff she did.”

“We’re glad you’re doing better,” Chuck said, looking over at Dean’s brothers. “And who are you two charming lads?”

“Hi,” they both said, Adam coming forward first. “I’m Adam Winchester, Dean’s younger brother.” He shook both their hands. “Sam Winchester,” Sam said softly, blushing as he shook their hands as well. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well,” Cas’s parents replied.

Cas’s mom let out an ‘Aww’, when Luke took hold of Sam’s hand, kissing his cheek as they went and sat at the kitchen table, Castiel helping them by finding their orders and plating them, getting them drinks.

“That’s just adorable,” Becky said, making up a cup of coffee, Chuck doing the same before grabbing their cake. “I take it Sam’s an Omega?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “How did you know?”

“I can tell from how Cas was at his age,” Becky said. “And Luke…he’s so affectionate with him. He isn’t like that with too many people, given his…home life before moving here. Like I said, just adorable.”

“Wow,” Chuck said after taking a bite of cake. “This is fantastic. Did Cas make this?”

“Nope,” Dean told him, “I did. And I do a lot more than just bake.”

“You got yourself a keeper, Castiel,” he replied. “A great cook and a detective to boot.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Dean all but purred, wrapping his tail around Cas’s tail. “He’s the greatest thing to happen to me.”

“So Dean,” Becky said, taking a sip of her coffee, “What about your family?”

“My mother died when I was little,” he began, “Cancer took her life. My dad…he dragged me all over the country until I was about eight. He dropped me off with a good friend of his, Bobby Singer, and left me there. My dad went off and had another family with a Bastial female, who gave birth to twins.” He gestured to the boys in the kitchen. “She died in childbirth. My dad raised them until they were three when he died from cirrhosis. He called me and begged me to take the boys. I agreed and I’ve been raising them since. I read up on Bastial child development…I even got a tail graft in order to communicate on every possible level possible.”

“It’s good to see that you’re a male of commitment,” Chuck said. “And damn…I’m going to have to let you make my birthday cake this year.”

“Oooh…,” Becky said, “That’s huge. Chuck doesn’t even let me make his cake. He only gets it from one bakery in town. For him to let someone else do it…”

“We get it, sweetheart,” Chuck said, laughing. “Enough with the theatrics.”

They chatted with Cas’s parents for another half hour before they decided to leave, Becky giving Dean another anaconda squeeze of a hug and a kiss before leaving.

“I’m sorry about that, Dean,” Cas sighed after his parents left, putting their dinner in the microwave to reheat. “My parents tend to be a bit…eccentric.”

“I like them,” he said with a smile. “They’re fun. And they clearly love me.”

“I knew they would,” Cas purred, kissing him and giving his ass a squeeze. Dean growled a little at that.

“Watch those hands, Castiel,” Dean warned. “They could get you into trouble.”

Cas playfully stuck his tongue out at him as he set their places, clearing the boy’s dishes from the table. They enjoyed a quiet dinner together, sharing and feeding one another. The boys were, thankfully, playing quietly in one of their rooms together. After they finished dinner, they washed the dishes together, Castiel unable to keep his hands off Dean. He thoroughly enjoyed it, pulling Cas close once they were done.

“Mmm…,” Dean purred. “How about we retire to our bedroom, sweetheart?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Cas said with a grin. “Tub, shower or bed?”

“Tub,” Dean replied, kissing him long and slow. “You get the tub ready, love.”

 

*Crowley*

 

“Did you see the paper today?” Zachariah asked as he walked in Crowley’s apartment, slapping it on the coffee table. “You’re not going to like it. Page 9.”

He gave him a puzzled look as he grabbed the paper, going to the page Zachariah told him. At the top of the page, right under the announcements heading, was a big picture of Castiel and that detective he was with a week or so ago…Dean Winchester, it said. Underneath the picture, was a small piece stating that they were engaged to be married.

“That little slut,” he growled, tossing the paper aside. “He’s mine.”

“Why bother with that little waste of fur?” Uriel drawled, pouring himself a drink. “You’ve got that sweet little Omega piece, Michael, in your back room…you’ve got that sexy female Jess at your beck and call. Not to mention you’ve nearly got your hooks into that other cute Omega. What was his name…Alfie! You’ve got more than most males and I’m sure that they will all give you tons of little kits.”

Uriel flinched when Crowley threw a glass.

“You stupid twit!” he all but roared, “Castiel was mine! I had him right here, right where I wanted him.” He glared at Zachariah. “But you had to be all handsy and let him get out! If it hadn’t have been for you, the police had no grounds to enter my premises being he was my mate. I will get him back, make no mistake of that. And I’ll make sure he doesn’t get away from me again.”


	8. Chapter 8

*Castiel*

 

“Mom,” he sighed as he sat his bag down beside their large bed in the tent. “I'm sorry about the housewarming. I didn't know that the cleaners I hired to finish cleaning out the basement were going to push back their appointment. And then we had our registration for the festival already confirmed and we couldn't back out. I promise, we'll have the housewarming the weekend after we get back.”

“Alright,” she sighed heavily. “And your father and I will be there to watch the events. Are you participating?”

“I'm in a few different events; but nothing super exciting,” he replied. “But Dean is in most of the main events. He's in the archery competition, the gladiator free for all...the only thing he isn't in is the jousting tournaments.”

“We'll be cheering for you both,” she said with a smile in her voice. “Make sure Lucifer doesn't get into trouble and have fun.”

“Is that your mom again?” Dean asked with a chuckle, coming in the tent.

Castiel nodded.

“Is that Dean I hear?” she asked.

“Yes,” he told her, holding the phone out towards Dean.

“Hi Becky! Miss you already,” Dean called out, setting his weapons case on a large table in the corner of their section of the tent.

“We miss you too, Dean,” she called out to him.

“We got to go now. Love you, mom.”

“We love you, too. Bye.”

Castiel ended the call then turned off the phone for good measure. Dean couldn't help but grin.

“It's cute how much she calls and worries over you,” he purred, pulling him close.

“More annoying, really,” he sighed. “But I know she worries about me sometimes. After my sister, Claire, committed suicide, my first heat...she didn't want to let me out of her sight.. When we heard about my older brother, Michael...it just made her worse.”

“Gabriel mentioned Michael once to me,” Dean said, “but after that...”

“None of us really want to talk about it,” Castiel told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He sighed heavily. “Michael is an Omega, like me. He was a late bloomer when it came to his heat, it coming when he was 16. I was 8 at the time. My mom felt she was lucky when it hit him before he left the house that day. But after that...he didn't leave the house, constantly laid around, depressed. He was always nice to me, played with me. Even at that age, I could tell it helped him to be around me. Eventually, he went back to school and things were fairly normal. His third heat hit him when he was waiting for the bus one day. There were others around and they started to gang up on him. A young couple was passing by and they pulled him away and gave him a ride home.

When I got home, they were still there, helping Michael get comfortable and then talked with him and my parents. They left twenty minutes later. When Michael's heat was over, they came back and spent time with him and my parents. A couple weeks later, I heard them asking Michael if he would like to become their mate. He was shocked that he had a married Bastial couple; an Alpha and his female no less, treating him so nicely. Even asking what he wanted. He said yes and my parents signed the mating proposal.” Castiel smiled fondly. “They let Michael come and go as he pleased, except when he was in heat. He came over to see us every weekend, sometimes bringing his mates along. They were so happy. It killed me when Gabriel told me that he'd went missing last month, his mates dead.”

Dean pulled him close when he saw he was hunched over, his shoulders trembling. He made Castiel look up and kissed him, wiping the tears away. “I know the detectives on his case. They won't stop until they find him. Have faith.”

He deepened the kiss, pulling Dean close. Dean smiled against his mouth and moved to straddle him, but Adam came bouncing in, dressed in his festival clothes, his house tunic over his drab green grey pants and white shirt.

“Come on, guys!” he said excitedly. “The opening parade is about to start!”

“Give us a few minutes,” Dean told him. “If Gabriel is ready, have him go with you guys. We'll catch up.”

When Adam bounced out of the tent, Dean turned back to him. “Now, where were we?”

Cas chuckled, but pulled back. “Sorry, Dean. But we need to get dressed.” He kissed him again, purring softly. “Later, I promise.”

 

*Dean*

 

Dressed for the opening ceremonies, he and Cas navigated through the throng of people towards a wildly waving Adam and Sam, Adam on Gabriel's shoulders and Sam on Benny's. He curled his tail around Cas's waist, helping him get through the crowds. When they finally got to them, Dean took Sam from Benny, settling him on his shoulders. The parade was very lively, plenty of people participating. He got quite a shock when the Queen's chariot came around the corner, heading for the town square.

“Is that Dr. Charlie?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Dean replied, laughing as she started to pass them, doing a royal wave.

“Hi!” Sam cried out, smiling brightly, his tail wagging behind him.

She turned and looked right at him. Dean laughed louder when he saw her look of surprised shock, then smiled and waved. Twenty minutes later, the parade was over, everyone filling the square quickly behind the parade procession. Fanfare blared through the clearing as their Queen climbed onto the stage set up there, the trumpets cutting out as she stood before her throne. Everyone went utterly silent.

“Welcome to the Sioux Falls chapter's 11th annual Festival of the Rising Sun!” the queen announced, her voice carrying well. “Before the we officially announce the start of the festival, I'd like to announce the newest additions to our chapter.” A page brought forward a bound scroll. He opened it and unrolled it, holding it open.

“When you hear your name, please come forward and receive the Queen's welcome and blessing!” the page called out.

He started the new roll call, people coming forward, standing before the queen as their race, class and other basic information was read aloud. The Queen then gave a formal greeting, gave them her hand to kiss and were led off the other side of the stage.

“Lucifer the Morningstar of the House of Heaven's Reach!” the page called. Everyone went silent as Luke stepped through the crowd, and walked up to the stage. Even the page was shocked before he continued on. “Formerly of the Blood Moon chapter, known as the Scourge of the Shadowvale, vaniquisher of the great, seven headed Dragon of the Crimson Fell, commander of the Winter Moon's army in the Battle of Twin Blades.”  
Luke went down on one knee before the queen.

“Tales of your adventures and trimuphs have reached far and wide through the lands, as far as the Eastern Seas,” the queen said.

“I did it for you, my queen,” he said with a slight shrug. “I do what I can to bring honor to my family's name again.”

She offered her hand. He kissed her hand and stood.

“In my eyes, you have brought great honor to your family, Morningstar,” the queen said with a smile. “I am naming you a Knight of my Court. Kneel again.”

He dropped to his knees quickly as everyone around cheered and clapped. He was officially Knighted and when he got to his feet, the cheering grew louder. Lucifer was then instructed to stand at her right hand.

“Finally, we have Marik the Devout; Catyr cleric, of the race of Those That Hunger,” the page called out.

As Castiel went forward, everyone moved back quickly, everyone dead silent. Even the Queen was wary as he stepped up and kissed her hand.

“Welcome, Marik,” she said politely.

Dean felt bad for Cas with the reactions he was getting, but he chose this and he was steeled against it. He approached the stage, kneeling before the Queen.

“My queen,” he mumured before getting to his feet.

“State your name,” she told him.

“Drake Shadowstalker of the Ash Forest,” he replied. “I would like to announce to the Courts that Marik and I are engaged to be married by this winter or spring at the latest.”

“Excellent news!” she said, clapping excitedly. The crowds clapped and cheered as he came up and stood by Cas. “Please stay up here.”

“As your Queen, I'd like to announce that the Festival of the Rising Sun has now begun! Let the feast begin!”

Everyone started cheering and dancing, music getting struck up and the tables all around the square being filled with food. The Queen turned to them.

“Come with me, please,” she said with a smile. Adam and Gabriel caught up to them as they entered the Queen's private tent.

Once the flap was closed, she took off her crown and let out a sigh, turning to them.

“It's good to see all of you!” Charlie said excitedly.

“How in the world did you become Queen?” Dean asked as she hugged Castiel.

“The previous Queen fell in battle. Before her 'passing', she named me as her successor,” Charlie replied.

“Congratulations,” he told her as he hugged her.

“Same to you two,” Charlie replied with a grin. “When I saw you two together that day, I had a feeling that you would end up happy together.”

Cas came over to him and hugged him tight. Dean kissed the top of his head. “You don't know the half of it.”

“You know...I could use a groomsmaid or two,” Cas said, “Would you like to stand with me at the wedding, Charlie?”

“I'd love that,” she replied. “And how's Sam doing?”

“He's doing well,” Dean said. “He's even got himself a boyfriend. Your new Knight to be precise.”

“Speaking of Lucifer,” Cas said, turning to Sam and Luke, who were standing next to each other, tails curled around one another, Luke nuzzling Sam's hair. The boys pulled back from each other, blushing. “I had no idea you were so well known in Moondoor.”

Lucifer blushed some more. “I studied how to properly fight and tactics. The dragon kill I lucked out on, really. And I can't take all the credit for the battles, that required several people working together.”

“It's impressive, regardless,” Dean said with a grin. “It'll be a hell of a challenge if we end up pitted against each other in the tournaments.”

“I'll go easy on you,” Lucifer said with a smile.

They all laughed.

“Well, it's great to see you guys again,” Charlie said. “I'll see you guys around.”

 

*&^%%

 

The festival was packed with players and spectators alike as the festival drew to a close. It was hard to believe that two weeks had passed so quickly. The vendors were doing well and battles were waged without any serious injury. Dean and Cas spent quite a bit of time together. Dean helped Cas set up shop in the abandoned church, helping him with mixtures for homemade sodas in a rainbow of colors, selling them to players as potions and elixirs. Dean had placed 2nd in the archery competition and placed 1st in many of the smaller competitions. He was knocked out early from the single combat tournament when a giant of a man dislocated his shoulder with a heavy hammer hit to his shield.  
Luke, however, was more skilled and quicker. He placed 3rd in the tournament, ending up with only a bruised tail. Sam fussed over him, making sure he was careful around his injury. It was quite cute.

“You did well, Lucifer,” Becky said as her and Chuck came up to them. “It's a shame Drake here didn't get the chance to go further.”

“Meh,” Dean replied, the paramedic on stand by getting his shoulder popped back into socket and into a sling. “I placed much better than last year. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.”

Dean felt a tug on his tunic. He looked down to see Sam and Luke beside him.

“Can we have a few coins to get some stuff before the vendors close?” Sam asked, his puppy like eyes wide and pleading.

“Here you go,” Dean said with a smile, giving him ten gold coins that he'd gotten as part of his veteran bonus. He also took a few hundred dollars and had it converted to game currency, which he was getting ready to convert back to real money, along with whatever rewards they earned from competition prizes, sale of goods or quest rewards. “Meet us by the well at the center of town for the closing feast.”

Sam nodded, took hold of Luke's hand and they ran off, darting between people in the crowds.

“Those two...,” Becky sighed. “They'd make adorable children. If things ever go that far, of course.”

“Jesus, Becky,” Dean muttered. “They are still young. To think of my baby brother having a baby of his own...”

She shrugged. “My mother had me when she was 11. It's natural for Bastials to have kids young. Humans have placed a social stigma on it.”

“I wouldn't stand in his way if he wanted one,” Dean told her. “But he's still a child. To think of him having to grow up before his time because he has his own kid just worries me. I've seen families fall apart due to children having their own kids too young.”

Becky smiled softly. “I understand, Dean.” Her smile quickly faded as she leaned into her husband. “The lead that Detective Inias had on Michael turned out to be a dead end.” Tears fell. “I'm never going to see my first son again.”

Dean pulled them both into a hug.

“I'm so sorry, Becky,” he murmured, wrapping his tail tightly around hers.

“Thank you, dear,” she whispered, giving him a kiss as she cleaned up. “Come on, let's get our money converted and wait for the boys.”

 

*Sam*

 

He laughed as he chased after Luke, who'd taken the new satchel he'd bought to use as a backpack for school and run off into the crowd. Sam caught up easily, pouncing Luke, who managed to stay on his feet, leaning against the well. When Sam went to grab for his new bag, Luke managed to pull it back a little further and planted a kiss right on Sam's lips. He gasped and pulled back out of surprise. Luke's tail was around his waist, keeping him from going too far.

“Was that ok?” Luke asked, pulling Sam up against him.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, his heart thundering in his chest.

When he shifted, Sam bit back a groan as he felt his body respond to Luke's affection, aching and throbbing between his legs. Luke couldn't help but chuckle softly.

“In more ways than one, hmm?” he asked softly, pulling him in for another kiss.

Sam let his eyes close as Luke's lips came into contact with his again. It was light, but heat was flaring through both of them, their chemistry catching fire between them. When Luke got his tongue in his mouth, Sam gripped his shirt tight and rubbed against Luke, not caring they were in public. When Luke was torn away from him, fear hit him hard. Looking up, he saw a tall, thin, very mean looking Bastial male looking down at him, holding Luke by his throat off the ground. He actually looked a lot like him. A nasty looking female stood just off to the side of the male; her face contorted into a mask of cruel rage.

“Finally found you, you worthless runt,” the male growled, shaking Luke hard before dropping him to the ground. “You're coming home. Now.”

“No, Father,” Luke growled, snarling as he backed away from the male. “I live with Castiel now and I'm happy. I won't go back!”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” his father roared, backhanding him so hard a gush of blood flew from his mouth and his nose. “I will beat the insolence out of you, you ungrateful little shit.”

When the male went to hit Luke again, anger boiled up in Sam so fast and fierce that he'd acted before thinking.

“Leave him alone!” he shouted, lauching himself at Luke's father.

Gripping the male's arm tight, he bit the male's shoulder, growling fiercely. The male growled and hit him hard, but he refused to let go. The female peeled him off and smacked him around.

“Looks like our little deadbeat found himself a plaything,” she purred, sniffing him lewdly. “Mmm...a nice little Omega.”

“So the female we had picked for you wasn't good enough for you?!” the male roared, kicking Luke.

“Stop it!” Sam screamed, struggling to go to Luke.

The male turned on him, growling.

“You Omegas are unnatural freaks!” he snarled, backhanding Sam. “Nothing but little faggots that can breed. You all should be fucking exterminated.”

He was hit a second time. Before the male could hit him a third time, Luke took him down to the ground and sat on his chest, holding his tournament blade to his throat. It wasn't very sharp, but it could still do damage.

“Don't. Ever. Touch. Sam. Again.,” Luke snarled, tail frizzed out and snapping wildly.

His dad managed to toss him off and sat on Luke's chest, cutting off his air.

“Or what?” his father taunted. “I think I just might sit here and watch you die, you little queer piece of trash.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Dean showed up and tackled Luke's father, getting him off of him. Chuck had also come over and helped Dean while Becky wrestled him away from Luke's mother. Once Sam was on the ground, he went over to Luke where he lay. He was pale and hardly moving. Paramedics surrounded them, looking him over quickly before getting him loaded onto a stretcher and taken to the emergency helicopter for swift transport to the hospital. Sam refused to leave his side and went with him.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean was with Adam, Cas and Cas's family heading for the closing ceremony and feast when they saw that the crowd was focused on some sort of scuffle. When he managed to get the crowd to move, his heart skipped a beat. Luke had a grown male that looked a lot like him sitting on his chest and suffocating him. A female was watching and holding Sam, who was having a fit. Dean acted quickly, getting the male off of Luke. Chuck helped him hold him down and Becky got Sam away from the female. Once he was let go, Sam went straight to Lucifer, disappearing with him and the paramedics. He then turned his attention to the struggling male under him.

“Who the hell are you and what do you think you were doing?!” Dean shouted, slamming the guy against the ground a couple of times.

“This is my brother, Alastair and his wife, Lilith,” Chuck replied with a growl, his tail frizzing in anger. “Lucifer's parents.” He hit his brother hard. “Why are you here?”

“That worthless runt of an Alpha had no right leaving home,” Alastair growled. “We were bringing him home.”

“So you could abuse the poor child?” Chuck snarled.

“It's none of your concern, brother. He is my son, my property.”

That remark had Becky practically landing on Alastair and punching hiim hard enough to knock two teeth out.

“And he's our nephew, you sick son of a bitch,” she snarled. “How could you not love your own son and love your adopted child so much more?”

“Meg's always been a good little girl,” Alastair purred, a smirk coming to his face. “Little slut went into heat at 10 and begged me to ease her pain. She always does what she's told. Unlike that Alpha runt of ours.”

Becky pulled back from him in shock. Dean felt like he was going to be sick.

“She is your daughter,” he said, still in shock.

“Not by blood,” Alastair replied with a shrug. “Little Lucifer would have been better off as an Omega. Would've been much easier to train once heat set in to him.”

Dean smacked the guy and turned him over. He grabbed a set of handcuffs he kept with him at all times and slapped them on him.

“You are under arrest for child abuse, rape of a minor, and whole lot of other shit I'm sure,” Dean growled.

Gabriel had chosen the right moment to come over, helping him with cuffing Lilith. They took them both to the security tent, where they had a secure cell for drunks and other troublemakers. Once security had called the authorities, Dean went and found Benny.

“Benny, could you take our things and drop them off at my place?” he asked, handing his friend a spare key. “We've got to go to the hospital, Lucifer got hurt pretty bad.”

“Sure thing, brother,” Benny told him. “Just bring it to my stall. I've got all my girls coming to help tear down. I'll take your stuff then.”

“Thank you, man,” Dean said, hurrying off to their tent to grab their things.

 

*Sam*

 

He refused to leave Lucifer's side as the doctors wheeled him into surgery, where they found one of his ribs had punctured his right lung, another rib having sliced several blood vessels. There were other injuries found and he was in surgery for a little over two hours. Every time they tried to have him moved from the OR, he threw a fit. They allowed him to scrub in and sit in on the surgery. His heart pounded when they finished sewing him up and cleaned him.

“He's one hell of a fighter,” the operating surgeon said. “He's going to be just fine.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief. Once out of the OR, he stripped off the surgery gear, tossed it onto the OR floor and followed the nurses as they wheeled him to a recovery suite. Sam sat at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He was shocked when Lucifer squeezed his hand. Looking up, he saw that he was awake, barely.

“You're going to be ok,” Sam murmured to him, purring as he leaned over and kissed him softly. Tears streamed down his face. “I was scared to death I was going to lose you.”

“I'm not about to let my father keep me away from you, Sam,” he sighed. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too,” he purred, pulling himself up onto the bed.

He helped Lucifer move his IV line and oxygen so it didn't get pinched and laid down. Curling himself around Lucifer as gently as he could, he let his exhaustion finally overtake him.

 

*Dean*

 

“We're here to see Lucifer Novak,” Becky said, a hint of panic to her voice.

“He got out of surgery about an hour ago,” the nurse said. “He'd had two broken ribs, one punctured his lung and the other rib sliced through several blood vessels as well as other injuries. We dislodged the broken bones, sewed him up and reset his ribs. He's going to be fine.”

“There should be someone else with him,” Dean added, “A Sam Winchester.”

“Yes,” the nurse said as she led them down the hall. “Sam refused to leave Lucifer's side. He sat with him through the whole surgery and is with him in recovery.”

“Thank you,” Dean told her as she gestured to the room, opening the door.

He found Sam curled up next to Lucifer, both boys sleeping peacefully, the monitors hooked to Lucifer beeping steadily. The kid woke up when they gathered around his bed.

“How are you feeling?” Chuck asked.

“Sore,” Lucifer sighed. “I'm grateful that Sam's ok. What's going to happen to me? To Meg?”

“ACS from your area has Meg in custody and she'll be staying with us,” Becky replied. “You can stay with Castiel as long as we say it's ok. Which it is. Your parents are going in front of a judge on Monday. No doubt they are going to locked up for a long time.”

“Good,” the kid sighed. “I know it sounds terrible, but it's true.”

“You endured more than most kids in your situation, Luke,” Dean told him, taking his hand. “I get it. And I know you aren't going to like it...but I think you should go into joint therapy with Meg. You both are going to have some stuff to work out. Believe me, I hate the analysis and the sharing too. But...in the long run, it does help.”

Luke nodded, yawning.

“We'll leave you to rest now,” Becky told him. “We'll be back tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Luke said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Becky said, going over and hugging him lightly. Chuck did the same, followed by Cas, Dean and Adam.

When Dean went to pick up Sam, Sam growled, holding onto Luke tightly.

“Leave him, Dean,” Cas whispered. “It doesn't look like he's going anywhere right now. And he's safe here with the doctors and you can always have Gabriel stick around as security.”

“Ok,” Dean told him. “See you tomorrow, Sammy.”

Sam didn't move or say a word. When they got home, they ate a quick dinner, Adam going up to bed early. Dean and Cas followed suit. They didn't sleep much, instead settling for holding each other.

 

*Michael*

 

He couldn't stop from flinching when Zachariah all but slammed his food down on his bedside table. The chain around his ankle clattered to the floor with the movement.

“See you in two days,” the male said, “Got me a hot date and I'm not going to let babysitting you spoil that for me. It's not like you can leave anyway.”

Michael just stared at his bedspread, knowing not to look up at the Alpha. That would get him a beating. After what he'd found out last week...he couldn't let that happen. So he held his head down and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Your mate is going be quite pleased that you've finally learned to submit,” Zachariah all but purred, patting his head. Michael felt bile rise in his throat when he heard that but he managed to choke it back down. “Later.”

Michael finally looked up when he heard his door close and lock. He went completely quiet as he listened to Zachariah leave the apartment. He moved off his bed and to his small window, peeking around the shades. Michael spotted Zachariah's car in its usual spot. His stomach started flipping as he watched Zachariah unlock the car and get in. Five minutes later, he was pulling out of his spot and going down the street. Once he saw Zachariah turn the corner, he went into action.

He pulled out the safety pin that he'd managed to lift off a female when Crowley had paraded him around during a party a week ago from his pillowcase. It was easy to use the pin to pick his lock, having meticulously researched escape artists' tricks since he was a kid. Now free, he picked the door's lock. Once out of the room, he re-locked the door and pulled it shut. He did the same with the door to the apartment and took the stairwell down, knowing there wouldn't be any cameras there. Michael bolted down the stairs and out of the building, going in the opposite direction that Zachariah had. Crowley barely fed him, keeping him weak...to break him. But in spite of that, Michael ran like hell was after him.

As he ran, his thoughts kept going back to when this had started. That sick bastard, Crowley, had approached him when he'd been out with his mates just a little over two months ago. Guy couldn't take the hint that he was taken until Jimmy had decked him. None of them had ever expected the male to not only abduct him from his home, but kill his mates. Right in front of him.

Michael had fought hard and nasty, but in the end, they'd locked him up in that secret room in Crowley's place. The male tortured him physically, mentally...emotionally. Michael had known there were Alphas out there that would take Omegas and confine them until they broke. He'd been close to breaking, just giving up and letting Crowley own him. But the morning before the party last week, he'd felt sick. Going into the bathroom, he found an unused pregnancy test under the sink. No doubt from another 'mate' he'd had. He took it...and it was positive.

He hadn't had a heat with Crowley yet. The last one he'd had had been with Jimmy and Madison. It had been an amazing week; they'd taken such good care of him. Seeing that positive test, he knew that he needed to get out. He wouldn't let his mate's child grow up with the viper that had taken him. He felt blessed when Crowley came and told him he was going out of town yesterday and wouldn't be back for nearly a month. By the time his idiot friends would come to check on him and feed him, they would have no idea where he was. He wanted to go to his family, but there was no way he was putting them in danger. He just kept running, even as his lungs burned and his sides ached. He made it ten blocks before his legs gave out. He slumped against the side of a building, rubbing at his legs. Spots swam in his vision as he tried to stand up.

“Whoa there,” a male voice said from in front of him. “Stay down.”

When hands gripped his shoulders and held him down, he panicked. He thrashed, but got nowhere. He had no strength left. One of the hands moved from his shoulder and took hold of his chin, making him look up. An Alpha male Bastial was kneeling in front of him, looking him over clinically, like a doctor or a nurse might do. The male was tall and lean. He had short blonde hair, his short ears twitching slightly. He didn't have a full coat like Michael did, but he did have black spots scattered across the skin of his face, hands and arms. His tail was blonde and speckled with black and white. His face...reminded him a little of Jimmy; high cheekbones, sharp features and straight nose. The male's grey eyes met his, staring intently. He hissed under his breath when the male shined a penlight in his eyes.

“My name is Balthazar,” the male told him, gently grasping his wrist. “Call me Balth. I'm a doctor in my last year of residency at St. Catherine's Hospital. What's your name?”

“Michael...,” he said, whimpering slightly when the male took hold of his tail. Uriel had broken it a couple days ago and he didn't have anything to set it with. “Michael Milton.”  
Balthazar looked at him in surprise.

“You're the missing Omega from the news!” he exclaimed. “The police have been all over looking for you.”

“I was abducted when my mates were killed,” he explained as the male helped him to his feet and into his car. “By a male called Crowley. Where...where are you taking me?”

“I'm getting you to the hospital,” Balthazar said as he got behind the wheel. “You're tail is broken, you may have an infection from the cuts on your ankle and you are quite undernourished. You need medical treatment.”

“No...,” Michael whimpered, trying in vain to open his now locked door. “He'll find me again.”

“Don't worry,” Balthazar told him. “I'll make sure he doesn't find you.”

Michael was still panicked. “If he finds me...he'll kill me. Me and my child.”

“Child...you're pregnant?”

He nodded. “My last heat was with my murdered mates. I know it's theirs. I can't...I can't go back to him. Not with a little one he'll poison with his ideals.”

Balthazar reached into the backseat, pulled out a black case and opened it. Michael tried to get out when he saw the needle and several vials of drugs. He prepared a dose and before Michael could try to fend him off, he was stabbed with the needle, the plunger depressed. Instantly, he felt fuzzy and weightless. “Don't worry; it's a very light sedative. It'll help you rest. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it on my life.”

Michael wanted to argue, but the sedative had him drifting into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

*Michael*

 

He woke up in a hospital bed, in a private room. He had a couple of I.V.s in him and he felt lightheaded, but better. He could feel a cast was on his tail and the foot he'd had the shackle on was bandaged and elevated slightly.

“Feeling any better?” he heard Balthazar ask.

He saw the male in the doorway to his room, dressed in scrubs and holding a chart.

“Yes,” he said, struggling to sit up. “I...I need to get out of here.”

“No you don't,” Balthazar told him, coming over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “As far as the hospital knows, your name is Misha Collins and you're in for fainting at a wedding across town. The doctors found that you broke your tail from the fall, you had a slight infection from a cut you'd received in a home repair accident and you fainted due to not eating for religious reasons. But your doctors know who you really are and what you're being treated for. Once I got you admitted and settled, I went and made contact with the police.” He turned and gestured to someone outside. A male human came forward, wearing regular street clothes. “This is Detective Inias. He's been in charge of your case. I have rounds to make, but I'll be back later, Michael.”

He couldn't help but tremble when the human male took a seat beside him.

“Take it easy, Michael,” the male said softly, pulling out a notepad and pen. “I'm just relieved to find you alive. Now...whenever you're ready, I'd like you to tell me what happened the night you went missing and how you got out earlier tonight. With your injuries recorded and if you're willing to testify, we'll put that bastard that took you away for a long, long time.”

Michael remained silent, but when he ran his hands down his front and could feel the very slight, but present swell of the child growing in him, he knew what he needed to do. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak, his hands not once leaving his stomach.

 

*Dean*

 

“Hey there, Luke!” he said as Gabriel came in, Lucifer and Sam following. “You hungry? I've made some cinnamon pancakes.”

“Starving,” he replied with a smile as he took a seat.

Gabriel joined them, cracking jokes and making the kids smile. Sam didn't leave Lucifer's side for a moment, even when he kept insisting that he was fine. Bastials tended to be quick healers and they'd used a new protein mesh that would mend his broken ribs within hours. Cas took his place next to Dean, draping his tail across his lap. Dean combed his fingers through the soft fur. Castiel smiled as he ate his breakfast. It was simple, normal. More than he could ever ask for. When breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned, Dean was about to head into work and Cas was going to his office when the phone rang.

“I've got it!” Cas called, taking the receiver and hitting the on button as he got out the orange juice and a glass. “Hello?”

Dean grabbed his phone off the charger next to the blender when he heard Cas gasp and the sound of breaking glass. He turned to find Cas standing in front of the fridge, the bottle of orange juice broken at his feet and juice everywhere.

“S...say that again, please,” Castiel said, his voice quiet and paling under his fur.

Cas's hand went over his mouth and he leaned on the countertop, careful not to step on any of the broken glass.

“I'll...I'll be there in twenty minutes,” he said into the receiver, hitting the end button.

“Cas?” Dean asked cautiously, going over and helping Cas step away from the mess on the floor. “What's wrong?”

“That...that was St. Catherine's hospital across town,” Cas murmured. “Michael was admitted there last night under a false name. I'm going now.”

“I'll go with you,” Dean told him, speed dialing his captain.

“How was your vacation, detective?” his captain asked as he answered. “Heard you had an altercation towards the end.”

“It was great and the 'altercation' was nothing I couldn't handle,” Dean said. “Castiel just got a call from St. Catherine's. His brother, Michael, was found last night.”

“Inias had a doctor from that hospital, a Balthazar Johnston, say that he'd found Michael Milton collapsed on the sidewalk in downtown. He brought him in, got him admitted under an assumed identity in order to prevent the people who abducted finding him again or at the least, slow them down.”

“Smart,” Dean said, getting behind the wheel. “Look, I plan on coming in today. But...”

“Say no more, Dean,” the captain told him. “He's Gabriel's brother and it won't be long before he's part of your family too. I'll see to it personally that there is a detail watching him closely. If he says anything that might be important to the investigation, make sure to give it to Inias.”

“Of course,” he told him. “I'll see you later, captain.”

He relayed what happened to Gabriel while Cas called Ellen to come over and watch the boys until he got back. She agreed without question. Once that was done, he called his parents and got off the phone with them as they walked in the hospital. A nurse led them to the room towards the back of the first floor.

“Oh god...,” Cas murmured, choked up with tears, “It's really you, Michael.”

Dean watched his fiance go over and hug the slightly emicated male in the bed. He had a full coat like Cas; his fur and hair a golden blonde, like Gabriel and Chuck, no other markings. The guy was thin, no doubt from being starved, and had a cast on his tail, his right foot slightly elevated and bandaged.

“Castiel,” the male sobbed, letting himself go and holding on to Cas tightly. “I've missed you, little brother.”

“We never gave up on you, Michael,” he told him, his tail constantly stroking over his casted tail. “But we were always wondering if we would only find a body and...”

“Shh...little brother, it's ok,” Michael replied softly. “I'm here and I'm ok for the most part.”

When the room's door slammed open, they all turned to see Becky and Chuck standing there. They flew at Michael and Castiel, clinging to them both hard, mashing them together in hard hug.

“Our prayers were answered,” Becky purred, nuzzling Michael's head and ears. “Thank God you're alive.” She pulled back and kissed him all over his face. “I'm so sorry about Jimmy and Madison. They were so good to you. And they loved you. So, so much.”

“I know, mom,” he sighed, leaning into her touch. “I know. And I thank my lucky star that I got what little time I did with them.” He took her hand in his, kissing it. Then he took her hand and placed it against his belly. She gasped.

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked worriedly. “Should I get a nurse?”

“No,” Becky answered, tearing up. “There's nothing wrong.” She smiled widely.

“I'm pregnant,” Michael said aloud. “And it's my mates'. I found out last week when I started getting sick. It's what drove me to finally escape from the bastard that took me. And took Jimmy and Madison from me.”

“I thought the fire killed them,” Chuck said.

Michael shook his head. “That was to cover his tracks. But I saw the whole thing. I watched in horror, with my new camera on and recording. It had been a present from Jimmy...” Michael paused and shook his head. “I recorded how they tied Jim and Madison to our dining room chairs, tore the place apart, taking valuables. When they were done...he took rocks from the garden...and bashed my mates' heads in.” Tears slid down his cheeks. “I'd managed to get into the fireproof safe hidden in the floor in Jim's study and hid the tape in it. Then I put the camera with a backup file in the safe upstairs.”

“There were no safes in the fire marshal's report,” Dean said, puzzled.

“They weren't included in the floor plans,” Michael told him. “Is there anything left of the house?”

“It's still sound,” Dean replied. “The real estate agent is working on getting it cleaned and restored. They didn't find any safes either.”

“I know where they are and how to get into them,” Michael told him. “We'll be able to get that bastard Crowley red handed.”

Castiel's legs went out from under him. Dean grabbed him and sat him down.

“That's...that's one of the males that raped me,” Castiel said. “He...tricked me into mating him.”

“Are you sure?” Michael asked, shocked.

“Was your Crowley kind of short, balding, rough English accent?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Michael said. “Oh god...”

“He can't hurt either of you anymore,” Dean told Cas, pulling him close and nuzzling his hair. “Shh...it's ok, love. It'll be ok.” He looked up at Michael. “You're going to come home with us. There's no way Crowley knows our new address, we just moved. We'll give the hospital three or four different dummy addresses, some in the city, others in a few towns over and on the other side of the state under the assumed identity you have here.”

Michael looked like he wanted to argue, but he held up a hand.

“I'm not going to listen to any objections,” Dean told him. “You're going to be part of my family soon. I'll kill to protect you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” he said with a sigh, yawning.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean told him, gently pulling him towards the door. “He needs to rest.”

“I'll head out too,” Chuck said. “Honey?”

She shook her head. “I'll stick around here for the day.”

They all nodded. Dean kept a hold of Castiel until they got in the car.

“Are you going to be ok, Cas?” he asked. “I can take off if...”

“No,” Castiel told him. “I'll be fine. It just seems like Crowley has it in for my family.”

“With Michael, it's looking like complete coincedence. Considering that when he first attacked you, you were 10 and he wasn't a friend or anything. With Michael being 8 years your senior, there's no way Crowley made a connection to you that way. And when he abducted Michael, his last name would've changed to Milton when he got mated 17 years ago. But it will be a mistake he'll remember for the rest of his life once he's behind bars.”

The ride home was quiet, Castiel keeping a hold on Dean's hand as he drove. When he pulled in and put the car in park, he pulled Cas across the seat and into his lap.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Dean asked, kissing him softly. “I can stay home and comfort you if you like.”

Castiel chuckled as he kissed and nipped at his throat.

“Go to work,” Cas insisted. “It'll be good for me to get back to work as well. And I'll make sure to get a room ready for Michael upstairs since they'll probably release him tonight.”

“Alright,” Dean sighed, letting Cas slide off his lap to get out of the car. “I love you.”

Cas smiled and came around the front of the car to his side. Leaning through the open window, he kissed him again. “I love you too. Be safe out there.”

“Always,” Dean replied, pulling his St. Michael medallion out from under his shirt before heading off to work.

 

*Castiel*

 

“Were the boys ok, Ellen?” Cas asked as he settled into his office.

“Yes,” she told him. “I explained to them what happened. I figured Dean would insist Michael stay with you, so I prepared the room next to Adam's, one with a private bathroom. I also told the kids that as well. They seem ok with it. Lucifer went into his room once I told him everything and Sam followed him. I checked on them a few minutes ago, they're watching TV together.”

“I'll talk to them later,” Cas sighed. “Thank you for helping with them.”

“Anytime,” she told him with a smile. “I also figured we could go over wedding plans in between your clients today.”

Castiel smiled. “I'd like that. What do you have in mind?”

Ellen simply grinned. “Just let me get my book.”

 

*Sam*

 

He purred in contentment as Lucifer carded his fingers through his hair, his tail flicking against his legs.

“You ok, Luke?” Sam asked him softly, heat curling in his stomach every time Luke's tail brushed his own and up his spine. “You've been quiet.”

“I'm fine, Sam,” he sighed. “Just...relieved. My family's becoming whole again. I'm free of my parents finally. I have you. Things are finally going right for us.”

Sam turned over and cuddled close to him, kissing him softly. Luke returned his purr with one of his own as he kissed him back. He groaned when he was pulled in tight to Luke's body, one hand around his waist. The other hand came up and gripped his hair, pulling lightly. Sam whimpered, his arousal straining against his zipper, his other arousal staining his underwear. Luke growled, obviously catching the scent. When they pulled out of their kiss for air, Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning, Luke rubbing his very obvious arousal against his.

Luke growled deep in his chest as he started kissing and nipping Sam's neck and collarbone. He pulled at his clothes, tugging his shirt up. Sam broke away from him long enough to pull his shirt off.

“You sure you're ready for this?” Luke purred, running his hands over his chest and around to his back.

“Please,” Sam pleaded softly, his body trembling.

Luke simply smiled and kissed him again, helping him relax. Sam started panting and trembling a little when Luke unbuckled his pants, helping him take them off.

“Easy, Sam,” Luke told him, nuzzling his stomach, down to his crotch. “You know I won't hurt you.”

“Can't help it,” Sam replied, groaning when Luke cupped his arousal. “I...I want to be good for you.”

Luke gave him another smile. “Hey...you don't need to worry about that. You're precious to me.”

Sam moaned aloud when Luke got his underwear off and started stroking both his cock and his other sex in tandem. Sam reciprocated his attentions, stroking Luke's obvious arousal with his tail. Softly growling, Luke quickly stripped naked and went back to stroking Sam. He came hard, Luke sucking a hickey into his neck as he came undone in his arms. Sam felt his face go red with embarrassment. He'd wanted to last longer, but with what Luke was doing to him, it had been impossible for him to hold back.

Yet, it didn't stop Luke as he kissed him hard. Sam kept up with him as best he could, his body trembling from the stimulation. He'd felt panic setting into him when his legs were pulled open and Luke settled himself between his legs. But when he felt his arousal rubbing against him, Sam's panic diminished. Luke wanted him, had talked him through his second heat. He cared about him. It helped him relax as he grew excited again.

Sam gasped, quickly followed with a moan as Luke eased himself into his body while he'd been relaxed. It was very different experience than the toys he'd used. For one, he wasn't as long as most of his toys, maybe a little over half the length, but was definitely thicker. And his body heat...it made the difference than the little experiences he'd had during his few heats. Luke held perfectly still in him, his arousal twitching pretty hard.

“You ok?” Luke panted. “You're tight...and hot. I'm doing everything I can to not blow right now.”

“I'm fine,” Sam replied. “It feels...right. Much different than the toys I've been using.”

Luke smiled, leaning down to kiss him. They made out and remained still for a bit. When Luke finally started moving, Sam was strung out once more from arousal and the feel of Luke moving in him, the feeling of being filled over and over was indescribable. He panted Luke's name over and over as their pace grew faster, more brutal. Sam found Luke's tail with his own and twined his tail around it, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. He clawed at Luke's sides, which got him more excited.

It wasn't long and Luke drove in deep, spilling himself inside Sam. Just as Sam felt a second orgasm about to hit him hard, Luke reached between them and gripped the base of his cock tightly, keeping him from coming. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. When he wasn't about to go off, Luke let him go and slipped from him nice and easy, knowing he'd be a little sore.

“Why did--,” Sam went to ask, but was interrupted when Luke moved up his body, straddling his hips.

Realization hit Sam and stunned him speechless when he reached behind himself, wincing briefly before groaning, his hand behind him. He was opening himself up. Before he could protest or tell him he doesn't have to do this, Sam grunted in surprise as Luke eased down onto his cock. He was tight and hot, the lube he used easing the way. Luke panted and groaned as he seated himself fully.

“Luke,” Sam moaned, holding onto his thighs.

He leaned over him, to look him in the eye. Luke panted, his own cock hard again from the stimulation he was receiving. He smiled softly.

“I've wanted to do this for a while now,” he murmured, slowly pulling himself up. Both of them bit back moans as he seated himself again. “You're...you're the only one I trust enough to do this.”

Sam felt touched. “But...we barely know each other.”

Luke shook his head. “Doesn't matter to me. What you've shown me...I cherish and love everything about you and I look forward to learning more. I know that you'd never hurt me and I'd die before I hurt you. I won't become my father.”

“I love you too,” Sam gasped as he snapped his hips up as Luke was coming down again.

He could feel a spongy node inside Luke and it make him squeak, then moan loudly.

“Guess that was your prostate,” Sam said with a chuckle.

Grinding his hips, the head of his cock tickled Luke's prostate again, which pulled another moan from his boyfriend. Wanting to make him make that sound again, Sam sat up, taking Luke down to the mattress. He grabbed his hips, tilted them up a little, and slammed into him again. Again, Luke moaned, his voice cracking from the pleasure he was getting. Sam teased him a little, shortening his strokes, stopping just short of his prostate. When Luke growled in impatience and Sam felt his orgasm coming upon him again, he picked up his pace, slamming into Luke's prostate on every stroke. When Luke finally seized up under him and his orgasm slammed into him, Sam quickly pulled him into a kiss, swallowing his scream of ecstasy as Sam found his release as well.

Both of them finally spent, Sam laid back down beside Luke. They curled into each other, tails remaining twined together. He tilted his head up and back and kissed Luke again, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

*Dean*

 

After his shift, he went over to the hospital Michael was in. He found Becky, helping him get dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a baggy shirt, careful about his tail and foot.

“Ready?” he asked, bringing a wheelchair over.

“Yes,” Michael sighed, easing into the chair. “I haven't been able to sleep very well here. And the food is barely a step up from what I was getting.”

Dean chuckled a little as he pushed him down the hall towards the front entrance. “Yeah. They aren't known for their food here. But I hope you like pot roast; it's what we're having tonight. Along with roast potatoes and carrots, sweet potatoes, corn and homemade gravy and biscuits.”

“If it tastes as good as it sounds,” Michael said, his stomach growling. “You may never get rid of me.”

“You can stay as long as you need to,” Dean told him. “Once Crowley is put away, we'll help you get back on your feet. For now, just focus on relaxing and taking care of your unborn kit.”

Becky came home with them, helping Michael in and out of the backseat of Dean's Impala. Once they got to the house, Dean couldn't help but smile as both Becky and Michael took a look around the house. He helped Michael into their living room and get comfortable on the chaise lounge chair next to the sofa, allowing him to stretch out and keep his foot propped up.

“This is amazing,” Becky said, looking around their living room. Cas had went with a bright color palette of golden yellows, greens and blues, accented with whites. It definitely opened up the space in the daytime, when the sun poured in through the huge picture window and the side windows. “You really made this place a home.”

“Thank you, mother,” Cas said as he came in from his back office. “It wasn't difficult, thanks to this being a Victorian house. I kept up the trend from when these houses were built, giving every room a different color scheme and theme.”

“And you really know how to pick out comfortable furniture,” Michael sighed, purring softly. “This chair feels like a cloud.”

“It's custom,” Dean said. “I put in extra to have all our furniture and mattresses built with memory foam padding, hexagonal cloud springs and a gel/foam blend just under the upholstery. I even had custom pads made for the dining room chairs to give extra comfort.” He turned to Becky. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“If it's alright,” she replied. “I'd like to stay the night, make sure Michael gets settled in properly. I called Chuck earlier and he said it's ok. He's got Meg tonight and she's doing ok for right now. The doctors have her on a light sedative and she's been sleeping a lot. A therapist will be seeing her tomorrow.”

“Of course you can stay the night,” Dean told her with a smile. “I have some old boxers and shirts that should fit you to wear to bed.”

“That would be great,” she said with a smile.

“Give me a minute to check on dinner and we'll give you a tour of the house,” Dean said.

“Dinner's nearly done, Dean,” Cas told him. “The roast is resting in the oven. And no, I didn't open the door. You were very adamant that it stay shut for exactly four hours after being shut off. And everything else is done cooking and is staying warm in the oven as well.”

“Good,” Dean said with a grin. “Shall we then?”

They showed off the bottom floor fairly quickly, Becky impressed with their master bedroom suite. Upstairs, they showed off their media/activity room, loving the mural of various TV and game characters. Next was Adam's room, finding him in there reading.

“Here's the room Michael will be staying in,” Cas said, opening the door to the room next door to Adam.

“Very nice,” she breathed as they stepped in.

It looked like something out of a castle. The bed was a queen, the bed frame appearing to have been made from whole logs stripped of bark. It had a canopy and thick, plush drapes made of royal green crushed velvet. The walls were painted a deep green with the trim stained dark. The dresser against the far wall was stained dark as well. A flat screen TV was mounted to the wall, directly across from the bed. A DVD player was connected to it as well, with a few titles placed beside it. Most of their collection was downstairs in the living room. But they'd both had copies of several movies, so they used the extras to put in their guest rooms. The carpet was a buttery cream color and plush  
.  
They'd managed to carry the theme through into the bathroom, using a lighter green tile with creamy white, it looked good with the deep, set in the floor black tub that they had painted with a treasure motif around the sides and inside the tub. There was also a shower head set high into the wall, the curtain a black and green scale print. Both the sink and toilet were a shiny black with faux gold fixtures.

“He'll feel right at home in here,” Becky said, tearing up a little. “I remember that his room was always adorned with medival art and dragons. He's always loved this stuff.” Castiel hugged her close. She smiled and petted his hair. “I raised a bunch of artists.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Dean added, pulling her in for a hug.

“Where's Luke and Sam?” Becky asked.

“They're probably watching TV in one of their rooms,” Cas said. “I think they're in Luke's room. He's across the hall.”

Going across the way, Dean opened the door.

“You guys...,” Dean went to say, but the words caught in his throat. Sam and Luke were naked and...Dean quickly turned and shut the door, leaning against the door. His face felt hot. No doubt from the shock of catching his little brother and Cas's cousin...He shook his head, trying to clear the image from his head.

“What's wrong?” Cas asked him.

Dean tried to piece together some kind of sentence to tell him what he'd just seen. Cas got the gist from his silence. There was a knock at the door behind him.

“Dean?” he heard Sam ask. “Could...could you come back in here?”

“I'll show you the rest of the house, mom,” Castiel said, leading his mom towards the remaining guest rooms and Sam's room.

Taking a deep breath, Dean went back into Luke's room. They were both dressed; Luke kept himself in front of Sam. The kid was shaking, no doubt terrified of him. But he wasn't backing down. Sam was holding his hand tightly, their tails gripping each other hard.

“Dean...,” Sam started to say, but Dean held up a hand.

“Both of you sit,” Dean told them gently.

They complied, sitting on Luke's bed. Sam looked at his feet, resting his head on Luke's shoulder, while Luke kept his eyes on Dean. He was acting as a typical Alpha did with a mate; possessive and protective, in spite of being afraid of Dean and what he believed would happen to him.

“Sam...did he force you to let him touch you or to touch him?” Dean asked, keeping his tone calm.

“No,” Sam replied honestly. Dean could always tell when Sam was lying to him. This wasn't one of those times. “We were in here, just lying together and watching TV. We started talking, then...you know.” Sam blushed heavily, hiding his face against Luke's shoulder.

Luke turned his head and nuzzled the top of Sam's, trying to soothe him. Dean could see that Sam was relaxed and trying to stay close to him. If he'd been molested against his will, he would've bolted and locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile at the picture the two young males made. Sam visibly relaxed further when Luke moved him to sit across his lap, turning to look at him again.

“I...really wanted to do this with him,” Sam said softly. “I've wanted to for a while, but I was afraid of what you would say. I know you don't like the idea of me...you know. It...it was tearing me up inside. When we were fooling around...I couldn't hold back anymore. I'm sorry, Dean.”

Dean went down on his knees and opened his arms.

“Come here, Sammy,” he gently urged.

Sam came to him and hugged him tight, trembling in his arms.

“I'm sorry if I came off as really strict, Sam,” he told him. “You just...be yourself. If you're comfortable with being intimate with Lucifer, I won't stop you.”

“You won't?” Sam asked against his shoulder.

“No. You know me. I'm not used to the fact that you're growing up. I did things like this when I was your age too and I shouldn't have scared you. I'm so sorry. Just please, be safe, ok? The last thing I want is for you to end up with a child that you weren't expecting and may not be ready for.”

“We will,” Sam told him, purring softly, his body relaxing totally. “Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean replied, letting him go.

Lucifer met him in the eye and nodded, agreeing to Dean's terms.

“Now that we have that settled, get washed up and set the table,” he told them. “And please...if you're going to do...that...lock the door or hang a sock on the outer knob.”

Both boys blushed and laughed, nodding as they headed downstairs. Cas and his mother were standing by the stairs, waiting on him.

“You handled that really well,” Cas said, taking hold of his hand. “I'm proud of you.”

Dean shrugged. “Hey, I went in there ready to skin Lucifer alive. When Sam assured me he was ok, I chilled out. I may not like it, but Lucifer makes him happy and I can't stop them, really. I'd rather they be here doing things like that instead of finding other places to be together. At least here, we know they're safe from harm.”

Becky smiled and nodded, heading down before them and going to the living room to help Michael to the table. Castiel pulled him over against the wall to the right of the stairs, kissing him.

“Mmm...,” Dean hummed between kisses, pulling Cas close. “You're a little frisky today.”

Cas smiled, his eyes glittering mischeviously. “I've been feeling off. Queasy in the morning. I can't stomach the smell of coffee or cooking eggs and I'm feeling more tired. It's been about three, four weeks since my last heat.” He kissed Dean again. “I've got a set of 3 pregnancy tests. I thought I could do one tonight and another in the morning to verify.”

“Yes,” Dean all but growled, the possibility of Cas being pregnant with his kid getting him hot and bothered. “And we will see a doctor and confirm the test if it's positive twice.” He gave Cas one last kiss before leading him downstairs.

Dinner was on the table and Sam and Luke had taken the liberty of getting everyone something to drink as well. Conversation was limited, but they didn't need it. What silence there was was comfortable. Though that silence was broken once Michael got a taste of the food. He sounded a bit like a porn star as he ate.

“Castiel, you found a winner with this one,” he said between bites. “I know I won't have any problem with gaining any weight while here.”

Dean laughed. “I'm glad you're enjoying my cooking. But you might want to save room if you have a sweet tooth like Gabriel. I've made banana pudding cheesecake for dessert.”

Michael looked him over, almost warily.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Just trying to think if Castiel would want to share you,” Michael answered truthfully.

“Sorry, brother,” Castiel replied, his tail wrapping around Dean's leg under the table. “He's mine.”

Dean laughed.

“Easy, Cas,” Dean told him. “I'm with you in that we belong to each other only. But I can do a food affair. I supply Michael with food, he keeps stroking my ego.”

“Deal,” Michael replied, grabbing the carrots.

Castiel grinned and let Dean feed him from his plate every few bites. Lucifer and Sam were doing the same, which was just plain cute. The rest of dinner was quiet, dessert being quick, but entertaining as Michael ate his cheesecake meticulously. When they were done and the dishes were cleared, they saw that Michael was fading fast. He was slumped in his chair, arms folded on the table, his head resting on his arms. Dean helped him to his feet, Cas on his other side to offer support. They walked him up to his room.

“I love this room,” Michael murmured, purring softly as he got a look at the room. “You know me too well, Castiel.” He eyed the bed, no doubt falling in love with it. “And while I would love to just fall into that bed and sleep for days...I would kill to get a bath and use the restroom.”

“Can do,” Dean told him, helping him to the bathroom.

Sitting him on the toilet, Dean turned away and left him have a little privacy as he turned on the tub's tap and put the stopper in, letting it fill. Reaching under the sink, he found some bubble bath, soaps and shampoo. Adding some bubble bath to the water, he then tossed in a little lavender oil, which would help Michael relax and get to sleep easier.  
Once the tub was filled and ready, he went back to Michael, who'd managed to clean himself a little and flush. He and Cas helped him in the tub, leaving his casted tail out of the tub. Finding some soft sponges in the towel closet, he went back to Michael's side, handing Castiel the shampoo as he kneeled on the tile behind Michael's head. Cas washed his hair and Dean helped wash his body, careful to not get his tail cast wet.

Twenty minutes later, they had him cleaned and rinsed. Getting him up out of the tub was a bit of a challenge, being he was exhausted and practically dead on his feet, but they managed to get him out of the tub and dried off, his fur sticking out in all directions. Dean found some clean flannel pajama bottoms and got them on Michael. They were a little big on him, but he didn't seem to mind. He declined a shirt and they finally got him into bed. He moaned softly as he sank into the plush mattress, pulling a blanket over him.

“Thank you,” he yawned, falling asleep within moments.

They left him be, leaving a corner lamp on dim, in the event he woke up in a panic. Once they were down in their own bedroom, Dean got undressed, leaving his boxers on while Cas went into the bathroom. He put his clothes down the laundry chute and went into the bathroom. Cas was in there pacing, a pregnancy test sitting in a cup filled with his urine on the edge of the sink.

“How much longer?” Dean asked softly, pulling him into a hug.

“30 seconds,” Cas replied, trembling. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I really want this to be positive. I've wanted children for so long..”

“Shh. It's ok. Even if it isn't, we can try again. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen for you.”

Cas pulled back a little and kissed his throat. As Dean dipped his head to get a proper kiss, Cas's watch went off.

“You look at it,” Cas told him, pressing himself into his chest. “My nerves are so shot, I won't be able to read it.”

“Ok, baby,” Dean murmured, stroking his back and leaning towards the sink.

He looked at the test instructions, finding this test's positive reading is two lines, in two separate windows. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the test stick from the cup it was sitting in and turned it over. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the two bright blue lines staring him in the face.

“Cas,” he breathed, hugging him tighter. “Look.”

Castiel turned his head to the right, but didn't look down. Dean shook his head and grinned as he put the test right in Castiel's face. Cas broke into tears, holding onto Dean for dear life. Dean felt a tear slide down his own face as he put the test down on the sink again and held his mate.

“I think we can skip a second home test in the morning. I'll just make an appointment tomorrow for confirmation,” Dean told him, easing him into their bedroom, getting him into bed. “Ok?”

Cas nodded, wrapping himself around Dean like an octopus once he was in bed.

“What did I do to deserve an angel like you, Dean?” Cas asked with a yawn. “You've given me more than I could ever dream of.”

“I could say the same of you, Cas,” Dean murmured, tucking Castiel's head under his chin.

They fell asleep like that, dreaming of the future.


	10. Chapter 10

*Dean*

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the young kits playing in the OB/GYN’s waiting room. The twin boys were giggling as they built structures from building blocks, then rolled a ball to knock them over. Their mother was watching them, content as she waited for her appointment, casually rubbing her small, yet very prominent baby bump.

“You have adorable little ones,” Castiel said, using his tail to flick the boy their ball back when it went off course.

“Thank you,” she replied. “They tend to be a little more hyperactive, but they’re usually great kids.” She looked them over. “First time parents?”

Dean nodded. “Castiel here tested positive yesterday and we wanted to have it confirmed and get established with a great doctor early on.”

“Forgive me if I stare,” the female said, blushing lightly. “But I’ve never seen an Omega before.”

Cas simply smiled. “It’s quite alright. As you know, my name is Castiel, and this is my mate and fiance, Dean Winchester.”

“I’ve heard of you!” the female said excitedly. “You’ve been in the papers recently for solving some tough cases.”

He shrugged. “I just do my job and keep the people of our city safe.”

“Well, thank you for your service to us citizens,” the female told him with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied. “And your name is?”

“Forgive my manners,” she said with a light blush from embarrassment crawling up her neck. “I’m Jessica, Jessica Moore. You can call me Jess. My boys are Chase and Payton Moore.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dean said with a smile.

“Castiel Winchester?” a nurse called, opening the door to the exam rooms.

They both stood and followed her back, saying goodbye to Jessica. The nurse took his height, weight and vitals before placing them in an exam room, giving Castiel a gown to put on. Dean helped him change and get up on the exam table. He sat beside him on a chair similar to the ones from the waiting room, holding his hand. It wasn’t long before the door to their room opened, revealing that their doctor was Charlie.

“It’s a small world for the three of us, huh?” she asked with a laugh, checking the chart. “It says here you’re looking to have a pregnancy test done and an exam.”

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “I took a home test last night and it was positive. But before we tell our families, we want to be sure.”

“Not a problem,” Charlie said. “I’ll just take some blood and we’ll have an answer for you in about five minutes.” Charlie took some blood and gave the sample to one of her nurses to run. “There. Now, while we wait, I’ll do a physical.”

Dean watched Cas and Charlie strike up a great rapport between each other during the exam.

“I thought you were an emergency physician?” Dean asked.

“I have this practice in addition to doing rounds in a couple of the local hospitals. I just happened to be finishing up rounds in pediatrics and maternity that day when Sam was brought in, so I volunteered to see him,” she replied.

As Cas got resettled on the exam table, the nurse came in with Cas’s results. Charlie took it and gave the nurse some things to do before she left.

“You ready for this?” she asked them.

“Yeah,” Castiel replied, taking hold of Dean’s hand.

She flipped open the chart and beamed.

“Congratulations,” she said with a purr. “You’re most definitely pregnant, Castiel.”

Cas started tearing up again. Dean stood and held him close. She left them alone for five minutes, coming back with a bag. She handed it to Castiel.

“In that bag is some great reading material regarding pregnancy, different natural remedies for many of the ailments that accompany pregnancy. I highly recommend going over that, especially for pain remedies. There’s a book concerning what to expect during your pregnancy as well as things to watch out for. Right now, you’re in excellent health. Now, it’s perfectly normal to have some spotting during the next two weeks, since you’re just at a month into this pregnancy, based on when your last heat was. If you get any really bad cramps or bleeding, especially after sex, call me. I don’t care what time it is, I do house calls. I wrote my number in every book and in the journal included in that bag. Even if nothing is wrong and you want to talk, feel free to call me. And I do have a class for new parents starting next week. It’s going to be every Friday at 5:30 p.m. Would you like me to add you to the list?”

“Yes, please,” Cas replied. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Charlie told him with a smile. “I want to see you again next month. Dana up front will schedule you.” She quickly scribbled out a few prescriptions. “And here’s for prenatal vitamins. You don’t have to start them yet if you don’t want, but I know that this prescription is very effective and every insurance I accept pays for this one.”

“I’ll get them filled,” Castiel said with a grin. “Again, thank you.”

Charlie simply smiled. “Then I’ll see you next week.”

“Wait a second, Charlie,” Castiel said quickly, looking like something had hit him. “I have an older brother, Michael. He was found a couple days ago.”

She froze. “Michael Milton? He’s your brother? I read about his disappearance in the paper a few months back.”

“Yes,” Cas replied. “He’s pregnant by his deceased mate. I was wondering if he could come to the class as well. I think it’ll help him by being around others aside from family.”

“That would be fine, Castiel.”

“Good,” he sighed with relief. “Right now, his kidnapper is still at large, overseas. When he comes back, he’s going to be arrested. Until he’s arrested and sentenced, Michael is going by an assumed identity, Misha Collins. If asked, he’ll say he doesn’t know who the father is, having turned up pregnant after a very large party.”

She nodded. “His secret will be safe with me.”

“Well, see you next Friday,” Dean told her, helping Cas get dressed.

She nodded and went off to the next exam room. Jessica was inside, playing with her kids. She gave them a brief wave before Charlie closed the door behind her. Once they got their next appointment made, they went home, Dean having desk duty for the rest of the week to allow some recruits borrow Gabriel for training. The paperwork could wait. Once home, he noticed two other cars in their driveway; one he recognized as one of Bobby’s yard vehicles. He usually kept a couple of semi restored junkers for his personal use. The other was Cas’s parents’ car. Chuck must be over to pick Becky up. When they walked in, they could hear Michael laughing. Becky, Bobby, Michael and Chuck were all in the living room, a photo album open on Bobby’s lap. Dean got a sinking feeling.

“Hi, everybody,” he said aloud. “Are we interrupting anything?”

Michael looked up and smiled. “Bobby here came over to drop off some photo albums for you and we’ve been looking through them. You were a very adorable child, Dean.”

Dean blushed heavily, embarrassed. “And I’m sure that’s the album with all my baby pictures, isn’t it?”

“The other ones are here too,” Bobby said with a grin. “But Michael insisted with starting with the earliest.”

“Right. And it has nothing to do with the fact that most of those pictures are of me buck naked.”

“Not my fault that you insisted on prying off every item of clothing put on you at that age. Your mother always laughed when your dad had dressed you, then when they took you to the park, you’d scramble out of everything and run from your father.”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at that. Cas hugged him and gave him a kiss. “We’ll have to look through those sometime. To be fair, I’ll bring out my albums too.”

“So, how was your appointment?” Becky asked.

“It went well,” Cas replied. Dean smiled and pulled Cas against his side. “We just got confirmation; I’m pregnant.”

Becky squealed in delight, getting up and squeezing both him and Cas.

“Honey,” Chuck said with a laugh. “Let the boys breathe.”

“I’m so happy for you two!” she exclaimed, jumping all over when she finally released them from her death grip. “We should definitely have a winter wedding, to make fitting you for your tux easier. Ooh! We should go over flowers and possible cakes!”

“O…ok,” Cas agreed nervously, letting his mother drag him to his office.

Chuck sighed heavily, smiling widely. “I hope you don’t mind having a couple extra people for dinner tonight.”

“It’s quite alright,” Dean told him. “We’re having lobster mac and cheese casserole.”

“You go all out, huh?”

Dean shrugged. “On occasion. I’ve been trying a lot of different recipes for Michael’s sake, trying to see what to avoid later on in his pregnancy.”

“Dean!” Adam exclaimed, running downstairs and hugging him tight. “Did I hear right? Cas is pregnant?”

He smiled, patting Adam’s head. “You heard correctly. You ready to become an uncle?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically. “Can I tell Sam and Lucifer?!”

“Go ahead. When you’re done, have them help you with setting the table and put together the salad,” he told him.

As Adam went upstairs, Dean sat next to Michael as he pulled the album over onto his lap. The male was content to look through his past, smiling every now and again at the pictures before him.

“It must be hard for you, Dean,” Michael murmured. “To not have your parents around.”

“I miss my mom a lot, especially around the holidays. My dad…I do miss him, but…even when he was alive, he wasn’t really all there after my mom passed.” He pulled Michael against him. The male started to tear up.

“I miss Jim and Madison so much it hurts sometimes,” he sighed. “I didn’t want to get out of bed today. I just…wanted to lay up there in the dark and mope. But…they wouldn’t want me to be like that. Not when they are still a part of me, with this child.”

“Listen, Cas signed up for a first time parent class and we got you signed up under your assumed identity. We thought you could use some social interaction.”

“That…that sounds like a good idea. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Hey, why don’t you come and help out with the rest of dinner? You can help me finish the chocolate souffle for dessert. Maybe even get you a sliver of that cheesecake you really like?”

Michael could only grin and follow him into the kitchen.

 

1 month later..

 

*Michael*

 

He couldn’t stop stroking his belly, already starting to show in spite of having another eight months to go. It was slight, but everyone could see it due to him being naturally lean. With having to stay at the house unless out with Dean due to Crowley being on the loose, he had to find ways to entertain himself. Cas had noticed he was becoming bored, so he got him a couple of paint by number sets and some books on different craft projects. Between working on one of many projects and helping Cas with some of his work and wedding plans, he managed to have full days. And he did have a good time at their parenting classes. There was a female that Castiel and Dean had met, Jessica. She was very sweet and he liked hanging around her. In fact, she was going to come over before class for this week, only a mere day away. So when there was a knock at the front door, Michael was puzzled. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Balthazar on the porch.

“I hope this isn’t a bad time,” he said, his tail curling around his left leg.

“No,” Michael replied, stepping aside, “Please come in.”

He led his guest into the kitchen. “Have a seat. I was about to get myself a snack when you knocked. Would you like anything?”

“I’ll have some of what you’re having,” Balthazar replied. “And a glass of milk, please.”

Michael nodded, cutting two pieces of tiramisu from what Dean had made the other night. He couldn’t have coffee, so Dean had improvised with an extract of espresso to soak the cookies used in this dessert. After pouring two small glasses of milk, he set a plate and glass in front of Balthazar, along with a fork.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked him, curious.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Balthazar answered. “Today and tomorrow are my days off and I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Michael said with a smile. “I’m doing well. My family has been nothing but supportive, my soon to be brother in law has been treating me well, and now one of my younger brothers, Castiel, is pregnant too. I’ve even been going to a parenting/birthing class every Friday.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Balthazar said with a smile. “I know that you’re waiting until Crowley is arrested, but…perhaps I could come over one evening when everyone’s out…make a little dinner, watch a movie with you?”

Michael blushed heavily. “You…you want to go out with me? Even though I’m pregnant?”

Balthazar smiled, slowly, like he’d won a prize. “I want to get to know you. You seem like a sweet little Omega that could use someone to hug, if not more. And I like the idea of you being pregnant. I think it makes you more sexy.”

Michael nearly choked on the piece of cake he’d eaten, having to take a drink from his glass to clear his throat.

“Forgive my bluntness,” Balthazar with a chuckle. “But it’s true.”

“Well,” he replied once his throat was clear. “I…,” He sighed. “I would actually like that. How’s tomorrow night? Dean and Cas plan to go out for dinner after class, and the boys are going to be spending the night at my brother, Gabriel’s, place.”

“It’s a date,” Balthazar said with a wink.

They sat and chatted for another hour, finishing off their snacks. When Michael finally showed Balthazar out, he couldn’t keep himself from grinning from ear to ear as he went to help Castiel some more.

 

*****

 

Friday went by rather quickly and class had been quite amusing, being a drill in changing diapers. Dean couldn’t get the hang of it and ended up dead last, so he had to bring in the snack for next week’s class.

“You sure you don’t want to come to dinner with us?” Dean asked. “We don’t mind having you along.”

“Nah,” Michael told him. “You guys could use a night to yourselves. And well…I kind of have a date tonight.”

“Really?” Castiel asked. “With who? And where are they taking you?”

Michael started blushing. “Balthazar, the doctor who found me on the street. He came over yesterday to check on me and…asked me out. We’re not really going anywhere. He’s coming over and making dinner, then we’re going to watch a movie.”

Dean smiled. “Good for you, Michael. He seems nice enough and at least you’ll be safe at home. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

When they pulled up to the house, Balthazar was already waiting on the porch, a few shopping bags at his feet. Michael couldn’t help but feel nervous as he got out of the car, Dean and Cas driving off. He smiled as he walked up on the porch, unlocking the door.

“How are you feeling, Michael?” Balthazar asked, unloading his bags in the kitchen.

“Very good,” he replied, sitting at the island. “What are we having?”

“My family’s specialty,” Balthazar said with a grin. “Spaghetti and meatballs.”

Michael wrinkled his nose. “Sounds a little plain, don’t you think?”

The alpha chuckled as he preheated the oven. “Just wait to judge. Why don’t you come over here and help me prepare it?”

Michael couldn’t help but purr as they worked together to make dinner. They talked while they worked, really getting to know each other. They had similar taste in movies and music…though Balthazar’s taste in books could do with some improving. He smiled when Balth’s tail twined with his, pulling a spoon from the sauce he was stirring.

“Taste,” he said, holding the spoon out towards him, hand underneath to avoid dirtying the stovetop.

Michael tasted the sauce; it was very robust, but a little too salty.

“It’s a touch too salty,” he replied.

He tasted it as well and nodded in agreement. Michael looked at him in confusion when he added two spoonfuls of honey and shredded some mint, stirring it into the sauce. Covering it and lowering the heat, he checked the meatballs baking, finding that they were just about done. Leaving the oven on, he pulled the meatballs from the oven. Stirring the sauce once more, he tossed the meatballs in and replaced the lid.

Michael couldn’t help but watch as the male quickly prepped some fresh garlic bread and got it in the oven. Especially when he was bent over to make sure the pan was setting on the rack properly. Balth looked over his shoulder and winked, his tail curled over his back as he sashayed his hips. Blushing heavily, Michael turned to the counter behind them and cut some fresh lettuce for salad. He bit his lip when he felt hands on his hips and a strong, lean body press up against him. He couldn’t hold back a groan when Balth nuzzled his throat, gently kissing him while he was cutting greens. Michael had to set the knife down or he’d cut himself.

“Why don’t you have a seat over at the table, hmm?” Balthazar suggested. “Table’s already set, and there are stuffed mushrooms waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Michael replied, turning to face Balthazar.

He breathed deeply, smelling fresh tomatoes and whatever soap Balth uses. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned in close and took another deep breath. Michael felt flushed under his fur; he used a very finely milled soap, but his natural scent came through; smelling of fresh grass, lemon and pepper. Balthazar did the same, holding him close. He let out a rough purr that went straight through Michael, making him shudder, pants feeling a little tight in front.

“You smell great, Michael,” Balth purred softly, rubbing himself against him.

Michael couldn’t hold back a whimper when Balthazar pulled back and led him to the small kitchen table off to the side.

“One step at a time, love,” Balth chuckled. “I know you must be hungry.”

He was about to say that he could wait when his stomach rumbled insistently. Michael blushed, which made Balthazar laugh a little.

“We have all night,” he assured, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

He eased up, but still felt a little disappointed. Sitting down, he took one of the stuffed mushrooms and popped it in his mouth.

“Wow,” he said with a little surprise, “These are really good. Are they stuffed with crab and cream cheese?”

“Just a little,” Balthazar replied, tossing the salad together and plating the garlic bread. “The secret to them is a little saffron, cilantro and pepper infused butter and a few chives.”

“That’s something that Dean would love to get. You two ought to swap recipes.”

“Sounds like fun,” Balth said with a smile, setting the salad and bread on the table. He nodded towards what he set on the table, taking two of the mushrooms. “Go ahead and start.”

He didn’t protest this time, getting a good portion of salad into the bowl off to the side of his plate. As he started in on his salad, which had a great homemade dressing tossed in, Balthazar set the spaghetti and meatballs on the table. Before sitting, he loaded Michael’s plate with it. It smelled so good, he had to taste it.

“Damn,” Michael said under his breath, taking another bite. “This…I will never eat any other spaghetti again.”

Balth laughed so hard he had to hold his sides, tears sliding down his cheeks. Michael smiled, enjoying the sound. They talked and had a very animated conversation about movies based on classic literature. When they finished dinner, Balthazar placed shrink wrap over the leftovers and put them in the fridge.

“Just wash and get me the dishes back when you finish the food,” Balthazar told him.

Michael nodded, following him into the living room.

“So, what movie do you want to watch?” Balthazar asked.

He shrugged. “Let’s just see what’s on.”

Balthazar grinned, laying on the couch and flipping on the TV. Michael tried to figure out where he was going to sit when Balth pulled him down on top of himself. Michael eased into him as he found a movie playing on TV; the classic, black and white Frankenstein. Balthazar held him gently, one of his hands lying against his stomach, the other on his right hip. Michael purred softly, enjoying the closeness. Before he realized it, he was out like a light.

 

*Dean*

 

He chuckled when Castiel scolded the neighbor’s cat for rolling in the front yard flower beds, shooing the animal away, tail bristled in frustration.

“It’s not funny, Dean,” Castiel pouted when he pulled him close, hand resting on his hip.

“It’s a little funny,” Dean replied, flicking his tail against Cas’s tail.

Unlocking the door, they saw Balthazar coming down the stairs quietly. Dean went on alert.

“Have a fun evening?” Dean asked him as he grabbed his keys from the front hall’s key bowl.

“We had a good time, yes,” Balthazar replied. “And before you get your panties in a twist, nothing happened. We had dinner, talked, laid on the couch together and watched a movie. Michael fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie. I made sure he was comfortable, finished the movie and I just got done putting him to bed. I know he’s not ready for anything sexual. Even if he thought he was.”

“I’m just relieved that he’s starting to put his life back together,” Castiel said with a sigh. “I can tell you’re going to be good for him.”

“Thank you, Castiel,” Balthazar said with a smile. He pulled a card from his wallet. “This has my number on it. Tell Michael he can call me anytime and that I had a great time.”

Dean nodded, taking the card.

“Have a good evening,” Balthazar said as he left.

Going into the kitchen, he put their leftovers from the restaurant in the fridge, tacking the card to the front of the fridge with a magnet. They retired to their room. After using the bathroom, he undressed and brushed his teeth, Cas coming in to do the same. Dean stood back and watched Cas go about his evening routine, smiling. He could already see the progression of Cas’s pregnancy, though it was slight. Cas had gained a little weight and while his stomach wasn’t rounding out yet, he could see that his middle was softer, a little less defined. Which turned him on like crazy. But he needed to restrain himself. Even though Charlie had said that with his family history, his chances of miscarriage and bleeding are slight, Dean couldn’t help but think that having sex could hurt him or their child. But with the way Cas had been all over him at dinner, he knew that his mate needed attention. There was one thing they could do…but it was something he’d never done.

“You ok?” Castiel asked him, coming over and kissing him.

Dean returned his kiss, pulling him close.

“I’m just fine,” he told him, leading him out to the bedroom.

Once they were in bed, Cas was all over him, straddling his hips, only clad in their boxers. Their boxers were tossed aside a few minutes later and when Cas started to mount him, he stopped him.

“Please, Dean,” he pleaded, sucking a hickey into his throat, “I need you.”

“I want to do something new with you,” he replied, swallowing hard.

Castiel went still, sitting up. His head tilted in puzzlement.

“Cas, what I’m about to suggest…I’ve never done this with anyone. Because I’ve never had anyone I trusted enough to try it,” Dean told him, feeling both aroused and nervous.

“What are you suggesting?” Cas asked, though his eyes were wide, like he had an idea of what he was talking about.

“I…I want you to take me,” he whispered to him.

Castiel groaned and kissed him hard. The slightly dominant move had Dean growing excited, his nerves easing slightly.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked softly, moving to lay beside him. Dean turned to lay on his side, facing Cas. He pulled him close.

“I’m sure,” Dean answered, shuddering when Castiel’s hand stroked his backside.

He panted as Cas grew more assertive in his movements. When Dean was felt he was ready for the next step, he turned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and handed it to Castiel. Cas murmured softly to him, kissing and nipping him playfully as he got his fingers slicked up. He gasped when the first finger slipped inside him. It burned slightly, but the stretch felt good.

“Is this ok?” Cas asked him, working himself deeper.

“Yes,” he breathed, easing onto his front and easing up on his hands and knees.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Cas purred, adding a second finger, then a third a few moments later.

He grunted in surprise, moaning Cas’s name when he found his prostate.

“Hmm….I take it that’s the spot,” Cas chuckled lightly, curling his fingers to tickle it.

Dean practically mewled his pleasure, his tail flailing wildly from side to side. He shouted when Cas spread his fingers, stretching him open. He was on the verge of coming and they’d barely done anything.

“Castiel…I’m ready, Please now..,” he panted, needing more.

Cas pulled free of him, only to lean on his back, his hips curling in close, his arousal stroking over his stretched hole.

“Go…slow,” Dean sighed as Cas got in position, the head of his cock pressing up against him.

“Always,” Cas purred in his ear as he gripped his hips, pressing forward gently.

“Jesus,” Dean gasped as Cas sank in slowly. “You feel thicker than you look.”

Castiel chuckled, letting out a soft purr to comfort him. “And you’re damn tight...”

Once he was in all the way, he went completely still, panting lightly as he rested on his back. Loving the feeling of fullness and the stretch, Dean pressed back.

“More, Cas,” Dean all but growled.

Castiel complied, moving back until he was nearly out, then slammed back in, hitting his prostate head on. Dean fisted the sheets under him, biting his lip to keep from screaming out too loudly.

“Mmm…Dean, yes!” Castiel growled, thrusting harder.

Pulling his hips up a little, it got Dean mewling his name, thrusting back onto Castiel as hard as he was fucking into him. When Cas reached under him and fisted his cock, Dean couldn’t hold back and came so hard he saw stars. Castiel wasn’t far behind, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Panting, Cas eased free of his body and laid next to him, Dean falling over onto his side, careful to keep from lying on his back.

“Damn,” Dean panted. “We’ll definitely have to do that again.”

“Give me fifteen minutes and we’ll go again,” Cas purred.

“Wait for morning,” Dean sighed. “You look tired.”

“All thanks to you,” Cas replied, giving him a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

*Crowley*

 

He grumbled as he made his way to baggage claim. Everyone got out of his way quickly, seeing he wasn’t in any kind of mood to socialize. After his failed business trip, the deal falling through, he kept getting voicemails that were garbled. The only thing he could make out was ‘it’s urgent’. Then when he called, he got voicemail. Then his flight home was delayed. When he finally got to baggage claim and had got his bags, he headed towards the exit to get a cab. Perhaps he could use Michael to get rid of his stress…

“Crowley MacLeod!” he heard someone call out.

Looking to his left, he saw a police officer coming towards him.

“Yes, officer?” he asked, surprised when the officer grabbed his arm and slapped cuffs on him.

“Crowley MacLeod, you are under arrest for murder and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can’t afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand…,” he started to say, but was cut off when the officer responded to a voice coming over his radio.

He was loaded into the back of the officer’s cruiser. Once he got to the police station and processed, he requested to call someone, that he found urgent voicemails on his phone and needed to find out what was going on. He knew if he got irate that the cops wouldn’t let him have his call until they were damn good and ready. He dialed Zachariah’s number. It was picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?” he heard Zachariah yawn.

“What the hell were you trying to call me about?” he all but growled into the phone. “And please explain why I’ve been arrested.”

“Damn,” Zachariah groaned. “Michael escaped not long after you left for Europe. I tried calling you, but I kept getting voicemail. I left messages at your hotel too.”

“And you couldn’t find him?” Crowley asked, keeping his voice level.

“No. Little bastard was smart; he didn’t go to any of his family. I even checked local hospitals within two miles of the building. No one had any record of a Michael Milton. So either he went to a private clinic for attention or he used a fake identity. Lord knows it would work if he said he was robbed.”

“You better hope that Uriel can get me out of jail and keep me out,” Crowley said, his voice low and venomous. “And make sure to have a talk with Jessica and little Alfie.”

“I’ll get on that,” Zachariah said, hanging up.

Crowley was escorted back to his cell, fuming inside. He would get his little bitch back, no matter what.

 

*Michael*

 

He laughed at Balthazar as the male was tackled by his soon to be brothers-in-laws and his cousin, taken down to the floor. The boys had been playing and Balth had joined in. They rolled around on the floor of his room, giggling and grunting as a tickle fight broke out. He enjoyed the full house Dean and Cas had, young ones running around and having fun. He helped the boys on occasion with their homework and they were well behaved.

“Uncle!” Balth cried out, the boys finally getting up off of him. “You boys are too much for me.”

“Adam!” Cas called from downstairs. “It’s your turn to set the table!”

“Coming!” he called back, running down the hall.

Sam and Lucifer took a minute to straighten their clothes. Sam fussed over Lucifer, making sure everything was perfect, rubbing himself all over him. Michael could only smile. The boy couldn’t help himself; his heat was coming up. More than likely tomorrow or the next day. So he would rub himself all over his potential mate. His last heat had been rough on him. With Lucifer…Luke as he preferred to be called, a few doors down, he cried and pleaded for him, to ease his pain and cravings for an Alpha. His Alpha.

Hearing a knock, Michael looked to see Dean in the doorway, smiling a little. Sam quickly stepped away from Luke and went to his room, blushing furiously. He felt sorry for Sam. He was only following instinct and he was on birth control. But he went against his nature, fearful his brother would get mad at him.

“Dinner’s about done,” Dean told them, coming in and sitting on the edge of his mattress.

Michael grew a little worried.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” he asked, Balthazar sitting on his other side, taking hold of his hand.

“Crowley was arrested earlier this evening,” he replied. “He’s being arraigned tomorrow morning. When he made a call earlier, he didn’t realize that the conversations coming in and going out of our precincts are recorded at all times. After that huge case with the mob three years ago, all calls are recorded and constantly reviewed by an internal task force, to avoid intimidation, assassination and to find any crooked officers. We have it on tape that he had you Michael. And that he has two other people on his radar. They put a detail on his friends and found attempted assault and intimidation on a female and an Omega; Jessica Moore and an Alfie Corbin. We have them under protective custody and the other two have been arrested.”

“You know that their attorneys will have the call thrown out of court,” Balthazar said.

Dean grinned and shook his head. “Due to legislation passed due to that mob case, that any information obtained by a call is considered a confession because it was given of his free will and it could have been overheard by any officer. Which it was. Add to that the evidence that was legally found and obtained from Michael’s home thanks to his cooperation, we have the three of them dead to rights. The trial is going to be a cakewalk for the prosecution. Though, you will have to testify Michael.”

He sighed and nodded. “Whatever it takes to make sure he can’t hurt anyone else.”

Dean gave him another smile, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it lightly.

“I’ll see you for dinner,” Dean said, getting up and leaving.

Michael leaned into Balthazar and held him, relief leaving him trembling slightly.

 

*Dean*

 

“Sam?” he said softly, knocking on his little brother’s door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Sam replied.

When he opened the door, he found Sam curled around a pillow on his bed, facing the wall.

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you,” he said softly, sitting on his bed.

“It’s ok,” Sam answered, turning over. “I shouldn’t have been all over Luke like that.”

“Sam,” Dean said sadly. “Don’t fight what you’re feeling. Look, I don’t particularly like the fact that you and him are…intimate. But that’s not your fault. And it gets easier to accept it every day. I know that your heat will go easier if he’s with you. I’m ok with it. Really.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Sam replied, trembling a little. No doubt his heat was starting to ramp up.

“Come on. Let’s get something to eat,” he told him, helping him to his feet.

He smiled when Sam curled his tail around his own as they headed downstairs.

 

***

 

The next day, Dean sat in on Crowley’s arraignment. The judge, Naomi Tapping, was a tough one on domestic abuse and murder cases. She had went over the evidence submitted by prosecution and had denied all motions to suppress every piece of evidence, being everything was obtained legally and didn’t obstruct the defendants’ rights.

“Bail?” Judge Naomi asked, turning to the ADA, a Samandriel Waters.

“The people request that the defendants be held without bail,” he announced.

“25,000 dollars,” the defense retorted, “Your Honor, my clients are important businessmen that have clients of their own that require their services and have significant ties to the community.”

“Your Honor,” Samandriel said, “The defendants are clearly shown on tape committing two murders. Mr. MacLeod was apprehended at the airport, returning from a business trip in Europe. We also have evidence proving all three of them are laundering money through their company practices, and embezzling money from their clients. Their ties to community aren’t strong enough to keep them in the country.”

“Defendants are remanded to Avalon Penitentiary without bail,” the judge ordered. “They will also surrender their passports.” She slammed the gavel. “Next case.”

Dean followed Samandriel out, matching his stride with his.

“You day seems to be going well,” Dean said.

The ADA smiled. “Very well, Detective,” Samandriel said. “This is an open and shut case. Even without witness testimony, any jury is going to convict all three of them. I already know that the jury has at least six Omegas and two females. Not to mention most humans, alphas and betas are more progressive in their views of Omegas and how they are treated. I understand that you’ll be present at the trial?”

“Yes,” he replied. “My fiance and his brother were held against their will by Crowley. Granted, Castiel was mated to the guy, but he kept him locked up and only saw him when he wanted sex. From what Cas told me, the guy wasn’t happy to lose Cas.”

“Don’t worry,” Samandriel told him, his tail brushing Dean’s. Samandriel was also a Human that got a tail graft, to show those he represented that he wasn’t biased. 

“Michael was very brave and smart to tape what happened and get it put somewhere safe. It’s rock solid evidence that I’ve had mulitple copies made up and the original has been hidden somewhere no one will ever find it. Save for myself.”

“We’ll all breathe easier once they are behind bars permanently,” Dean replied. “I got to get back to the station. See you around.”

 

3 months later…

 

*Dean*

 

Everyone clapped and cheered as he and Castiel kissed, the wedding ceremony coming to a close. It was lightly snowing and everyone was shivering, but it was worth it to have an outdoor ceremony. They quickly made their way back down the aisle, everyone tossing birdseed and confetti at them, laughing and shouting. Once they’d gotten away, they made their way inside the White Stag Lodge, where they were not only holding the wedding and reception, but the two of them would be spending their honeymoon there as well. One week, just the two of them.

He couldn’t stop smiling as he helped Castiel get inside and warm him. His husband was stunning in the white and silver robes he was wearing. They had chosen to have their wedding to close out the Winter‘s Moon Festival and Benny had custom made their wedding regalia personally. Charlie had been gracious enough to become an ordained minister so that she could officiate the ceremony. It had went off without a hitch, the weather gracing them by being mild, only starting to snow once the ceremony had started. He was at four months, nearly halfway through the pregnancy. And to Dean, he was sexy as hell.

Once Dean brushed the snow off Cas, he cleaned himself off, carefully brushing the snow from his silk shirt and slacks, black and accented with his character’s House colors. Cas’s family was very receptive for the slightly unorthodox wedding, but they had loved the support from their fellow players who had also attended. Many of the decorations up and the flower arrangements had been made by hand by people they knew from the game. Their guests filed in quickly as they had a seat at the head table; Gabriel joining him on his left as his best man, Anna on Cas’s right, being his maid of honor. Once everyone was seated and they’d gotten their salads, Dean stood up, clinking his fork against his glass. All became quiet.

“Thank you all for joining us on this special day,” he said, his tail wrapping around Castiel’s, “I feel like the luckiest man on this Earth to find someone that means the world to me. We’ve got kits on the way, Michael has been brought back to our family, safe and sound…and the male that kept him is behind bars. I got a call today an hour before the wedding. The jury came back from deliberation today. Crowley MacLeod, Zachariah Smith and Uriel Towers have been found guilty for two counts of murder, accessory to murder, kidnapping, endangerment and neglect, embezzlement and illegal business practices. Uriel and Zachariah are going to be serving out 30 years with possibility of parole in 15. But Crowley…he’s been given the death penalty. And the judge declared to have it expedited due to his connections to prevent escape. He’ll be taking the needle in 30 days.” He turned to Castiel. “He will never hurt our family again, Cas. The law has ensured that.” He pulled Cas to his feet and kissed him. “To our family and future.”

Everyone clapped and drank to that. He sat back down, everyone returning to their conversations.

“Could today be any better?” Castiel asked, leaning into him.

He gave him a smirk and kissed him. “Tonight will definitely be amazing. Especially when you take charge. I love when you get all forceful.”

Castiel smiled and leaned against him, purring softly as they fed each other.

 

*Michael*

 

“You doing ok, Michael?” Balthazar asked him softly when he kept shifting in his chair.

“My back is killing me,” he replied, standing up and rubbing his lower back. “I keep telling myself it’s just a few more months to go, but…”

“Poor thing,” Balth sighed, getting up. “Give me a minute.”

When he came back, Michael wanted to cry. Balthazar was directing two hotel employees carrying a heavy, and very comfortable looking chair with a reclining function. He had them situate the chair at a table close to the bathroom.

“Balthazar,” Michael started to say, but he hushed him.

“You’re very pregnant and you’re hurting,” Balth told him, helping ease him into the chair.

Michael couldn’t help but groan in relief, hand on his belly. The cushioning supported his lower back, relieving his pressure and pain. Balthazar gave him a sly grin as he placed his hand over his own.

“Thank you,” Michael sighed, leaning over to give him a kiss.

“You’re very welcome, love,” Balth purred.

Both of them froze when they felt a very noticeable bump against Michael’s hand. Balthazar moved his hand to rest right next to Michael’s. When there was another bump, they both couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hello, little kit,” Balthazar murmured, laying his head on Michael’s stomach and nuzzling him. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“Same here,” Michael purred, running a hand through Balth’s hair, gently playing with one of his ears.

“You know,” Balthazar said, sitting up. “Maybe after the kit’s born and Crowley is off to hell…you and the baby could move in with me? Or I could sell my place and move in with you. Maybe then get a place near your brother?”

“You’re sure you’re ready for that?” Michael asked softly.

Balthazar smiled warmly, sitting down on his knees next to Michael.

“Michael…I love you. And I know I’m going to love your kit. I want to spend the rest of my life providing for you and waking up next to you. Will you marry me?”

Michael had to take a minute to process what he’d just been asked. Tears started flowing and he couldn’t make them stop.

“Yes,” Michael told him, wiping his face clean with the napkin Balthazar handed him. “Yes I will. You’ve made me so happy. I didn’t think it would be possible after what I lost, but you proved me wrong.”

Balthazar got to his feet and got everyone’s attention like Dean had. When he had everyone’s attention, he raised his glass.

“Castiel and Dean…they have found something special with each other,” he began. “Something priceless. Not many get the chance to find such happiness.” He looked down at Michael, who was beaming. “I’ve been lucky enough to find happiness like they have now. I’d like to announce that me and Michael are now engaged!”

They received a huge round of applause, Dean and Castiel both standing.

“Congratulations, you two!” Dean called out. “Both of you deserve it!”

When the excitement died back down, they sat back and just enjoyed each other’s company, watching everyone else act silly. They kept their hands on Michael’s belly the rest of the evening.

 

One week later..

 

*Dean*

 

He helped Castiel up the steps and into the house, both of them still all over each other. Inside, Adam was running around with a couple of his friends, Gabriel coming out of the dining room, stains on the apron he was wearing.

“Adam, quit!” he called. “Go get Luke and your brother. It’s suppertime!”

“Ok!” Adam replied.

Gabriel then turned to them, giving them a huge grin.

“How was the honeymoon?” he asked, hugging them both.

“Very relaxing,” Castiel purred, his tail wrapped around Dean’s, their mating rings clinking against each other. It’s Bastial custom to have two mating rings; one on their left ring finger, one on their tails. “Yet tiring.”

“Don’t need any more information,” Gabriel replied quickly, heading back to the kitchen.

“I’ll get the bags after dinner, love,” Dean told him. “You have a seat at the table. I’ll go help Gabe.”

Castiel nodded, sashaying his hips. He watched intently, thinking that he’d have to give him a light spanking for getting him even thinking about sex after the week they’d just had. His pelvis was sore. He playfully swatted Cas’s butt with his tail as he went through to the kitchen.

“What’s on the menu tonight?” he asked Gabriel.

“Home fried chicken and fresh cut steak fries,” he replied. “Go ahead and take the rest of the sides, chicken’s just about to come out.”

“On it,” Dean replied, going to grab the corn and peas sitting on the island.

Before he could get a good grip, the phone rang. Leaving the food, he answered the phone.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Dean, you need to get your family to station to be placed into protective custody,” his captain said. “Crowley escaped.”

“How the hell did he manage that?” Dean asked him, panic settling in his chest.

“He paid a couple of the guards to get him out. Then he shot them with their own weapons. He found out where you all live.”

Hearing glass breaking in the front, Dean drew his concealed pistol from the holster at the small of his back.

“Get anyone available to my house now,” Dean growled into the phone. “I think he’s here. Hurry.”

He hung up and quickly checked his clip.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked him.

“Crowley escaped from prison,” he told him quickly. “The station’s coming now. Do you have a weapon?”

Gabriel drew his pistol. Dean nodded.

“Go out the back door and go over the back fence to the front,” Dean told him. “If you get the chance to take him down, do it. I can’t have my family threatened.”  
Gabriel nodded and moved quickly and quietly. Dean went to Castiel, who was in the dining room.

“Cas, go down to the basement and into our panic room,” he told him calmly, holding his weapon down, but at the ready. He was watching his surroundings carefully. “Cas, Crowley escaped and I think he’s outside right now.”

Castiel got up and he backed him up into the kitchen. As he went to turn, he felt a gun get pressed to the side of his head.

“Drop it,” Crowley growled in his ear. “Slowly.”

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and eased the gun onto the tile.

“Kick it away,” he was ordered.

As he stood up again, he kicked it into the dining room.

“Turn around.”

Dean turned slowly. Crowley had a knife pressed to Castiel’s belly, Crowley’s tail wrapped around Cas’s. The male snarled as he used his tail to rip his ring off, clattering as it skittered across the floor.

“You took both of my sluts away from me,” the male growled, gun trained on his head. “And I heard that Michael was pregnant when I acquired him. Now…if you give me my other little homemaker, I just might let your kits live. It’ll be refreshing to train the perfect mates from birth. Bet they’ll fetch a nice price in Europe. Got a contact that can get us out of the country, to somewhere you’ll never find us.”

“You know you won’t make it out of here alive, Crowley,” Dean said calmly, noticing from the corner of his eye that Michael was coming down the back stairs, a heavy brass sculpture from upstairs in his hands. “I’m baffled as to how you got in the house, though.”

“Your idiot brother in law left the backdoor open. I snuck in earlier today and hid out in your basement until you came back,” Crowley chuckled. “Some cop he is.”

What happened next happened lightning fast. Castiel grabbed the gun Crowley had, catching him off guard when he moved the knife away from his belly. Cas hissed when the knife cut him shallowly. The gun went off and the bullet tore through Dean’s left forearm, the gun barrel burning Cas’s hand in the process. But the confusion allowed Castiel to slip out of Crowley’s grip and Michael swung the sculpture he had with everything he had. It connected with Crowley’s skull with a sickening crack. The male went down bonelessly. Dean watched him carefully. He didn’t move. When Dean heard the calvary pull up, he went out front.

“Don’t shoot!” he called out, holding his bleeding arm tightly. “Crowley is on the floor! We need paramedics in here!”

He led the paramedics inside and into the kitchen. One went to Cas, the other to Crowley. The paramedic with Crowley shook his head.

“He’s dead,” he said. “The blow to the head crushed the back of his skull and a piece of skull severed his spinal cord. He died instantly.”

“And Castiel is going to be just fine,” the other paramedic replied while his partner came over to him and started checking his arm. “First degree burn on his palm and a shallow cut across his belly.”

“Dean’s going to be going with us back to the hospital,” the paramedic looking at him replied. “That bullet needs to come out and you’re going to need surgery to do that.”

“I’m going with him,” Castiel added. “I’m his mate.”

“Of course,” the paramedics said, nodding.

“Michael, watch my brothers,” he told his pregnant brother in law, Balthazar sitting him down in one of the kitchen chairs. “We’ll be back later. Where’s Gabriel?”

“Here,” Gabriel replied, coming back in from the backyard. “Sorry, I accidentally brained myself going out the back. Give me a call and I’ll come and pick you up from the hospital, ok?”

Dean grinned and nodded as he and Cas were led out to the ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

4 months later…

 

*Dean*

 

“That was a great session everybody!” Charlie exclaimed as she helped clean the classroom. “You all have been doing well. I’m especially proud of Michael over here.” He turned to see Michael, hiding his face against Balthazar’s shoulder, smiling slightly and blushing heavily. “Thank all of you for making him feel welcome with us and supportive enough to start class a little late in order for him to attend, on account of his needed therapy sessions.” She clapped her hands, then rubbed them together. “Now, once you’re done putting your things away…go across the hall. We have a large spread of home cooked food that our own Dean Winchester made for us all as an‘end of class’ party, you could say.”

The pregnant females and Omegas rushed out of the room, leaving their partners and mates to finish cleaning. Dean could only laugh as he helped Balthazar put the mats away.

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to move in with you?” Balth asked as they headed across the hall.

“Yes,” Dean chuckled, smiling widely. “You make Michael happy. It makes sense to move from that apartment of yours and find a home around here. It’s a great neighborhood and the schools are excellent. Sam’s even been accepted to the Omega campus of Lucifer’s academy.”

“Thank you, Dean,” the male said with a nod and a grin.

Once they entered the room, they found their mates sitting with each other, plates piled high with food. Everyone else was loving what they’d brought. He’d even had the forethought to write down his recipes and have them copied onto cards, so people could take them without having to ask him all night.

“How are you feeling, Cas?” Dean asked softly, grabbing a couple of grapes from a small plate that Cas had made up. “I know you said you were having some sharp pain in your back earlier.”

“It’s still been bothering me,” Cas replied, fidgeting a little. “And not long into class, I’ve been getting cramps.”

Dean froze. “How often?”

“Once every twenty min--,” Castiel told him. He stopped mid sentence, doubling over and groaning.

When he heard dripping, he looked down to see Cas’s water had broke.

“Charlie! Call an ambulance!” Dean called, holding his mate’s hand. “Cas’s water just broke!”

“It’s too soon,” Castiel murmured, sounding panicked. “I should have at least 3 more weeks.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean told him. “Charlie is going to take great care of you.”

“Ambulance is on the way,” she said, coming over and looking him over.

“You’re doing just fine, Castiel,” she assured him. “A few weeks isn’t going to matter much either way. Your kit is simply ready now.”

“Looks…like mine is too,” Michael gasped, doubling over like Castiel had.

Balthazar was totally calm and gave Michael an exam.

“You’re doing great, love,” Dean heard Balthazar say.

“It’s about time this kit was ready,” Michael growled. “It’s two weeks overdue.”

Balthazar just held his hand, coaching him through another contraction. The paramedics showed up a few minutes later, and were quick to get Cas and Michael loaded in, Balthazar and Dean climbing in after. Once at the hospital, they were mercifully swift in getting them both into a room together. They’d had this set up in advance, so that the two of them could be together. Once they were settled, Dean left Balthazar with them so he could make some calls.

“Winchester residence,” Ellen answered.

“It’s Dean,” he replied. “Can you stay with the boys for the night?”

“Sure,” she said. “Why? Is everything ok?”

“Castiel and Michael went into labor at our last parenting class and we’re at the hospital now. Just make sure they get to bed by nine-thirty. Ten-thirty if they’re working on homework.”

“I’ve got everything under control here,” she told him. “Just focus on Castiel. And congrats, Dean.”

“Thank you,” he replied, hanging up.

Next was Cas’s parents.

“How are you, Dean?” Chuck answered, hearing clattering in the background. “Bit of an odd time to be calling, don’t you think?”

“Bit odd to be doing…construction from the sounds of it,” he retorted. “Don’t you think?”

Chuck laughed. “Touche. What can we do for you?”

“We’re at the hospital,” he answered. “Cas and Michael went into labor. They’re doing fine, but I know Becky would wring my neck if I didn’t call.”

He heard Chuck put his hand over the phone and he heard him speak. Next, there was a scramble and the phone went dead. He couldn’t stop laughing as he called up Bobby. He would be there within the hour. He called Gabriel at the station, Gabriel couldn’t leave until he finished his reports, but he would come as soon as he could. Once the calls were made, he went back in the room, finding Cas and Michael struggling through contractions. Charlie had arrived and was helping Cas, doing an exam once the contraction had passed.

“Things are moving pretty quickly,” she sighed as she snapped off her gloves and tossed them into a biohazard bin. “Already halfway there.” She gave Castiel a smile and patted his knee. “You are doing wonderfully.”

Dean sat on the edge of Castiel’s bed. Cas moved as close as he could, his tail finding Dean’s from under the sheet.

“Doing ok?” he murmured.

“The breathing exercises really do work,” he sighed, rubbing his taut stomach gently. “It’s not so bad.”

Dean smiled, giving him a kiss. Within an hour, their families had shown up, stopping in to visit before heading for the waiting room. It was another two hours before the next series of contractions. Michael was progressing much more quickly than Castiel was, one centimeter to go when Cas still had another three. Charlie hung out at the nearest nurse’s station, waiting for Michael’s last contractions to hit. After only four hours, Michael was ready.

Dean and Castiel sat and watched as three nurses, along with Balthazar and Charlie, got him prepped quickly and in position.

“Okay, Michael,” Charlie said with a smile, “Time to push.”

Michael pushed hard for nearly a minute before pausing to breathe.

“Very good!” Charlie exclaimed, pushing the blanket up past his knees. “Kit’s already crowning. Give us another push just like that.”

Taking a deep breath, Michael held a nurse’s and Balthazar’s hand tight and pushed with everything he had. He then went lax and a loud, sharp cry rang out through the room. Dean smiled when Charlie stood slowly, showing the newborn to Michael.

“It’s a boy,” she told him, letting him get a good look at him.

Michael grinned, a low purr coming from him as he saw his son. Charlie handed him off to one of the nurses and helped finish with Michael, catching the afterbirth and disposing of it. She did a brief ultrasound to make sure there were no major tears or other injury.

“Not so much as a superficial tear,” she announced. “This was the easiest delivery I’ve performed. Congratulations, Michael.”

Balthazar sat at his side and nuzzled against Michael, whispering to him. Ten minutes later, a nurse came back with the baby, bundled in blue.

“Help me up, Dean,” Cas told him. “I need to move and I want to see the kit.”

Dean nodded and helped him up and over to Michael’s bed as the nurse handed him his son.

“He’s perfect,” Cas purred, leaning against Dean.

The kitten was pale, like Chuck, a pattern of dark spots across his shoulders, arms and spattered on his little cheeks, his little ears flat against his head. He looked up at Michael with brilliant blue grey eyes, like Michael’s.

“He’s got Jimmy’s spot pattern,” Michael said, tearing up as the newborn snuggled close and yawned. “And my eyes.”

“That he does,” Dean answered.

“Does the little angel have a name yet?” the nurse asked, chart in hand.

Michael nodded. “Abel Milton.” He looked over at them. “It was a name that the three of us had agreed on.”

Cas was about to say something when another contraction hit him hard. Balthazar helped Dean get Castiel back into bed and coached him through his contractions. The nurses had Michael moved down the hall, so he and the baby could get some rest and their family could visit while Castiel went through labor.

Dean watched helplessly as Castiel suffered through another ten hours of labor before he was finally ready to deliver. “You’re doing great, Cas,” Dean murmured to him, taking hold of his hand. “Just a little longer and it’s over.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Castiel,” Charlie said from between Cas’s spread legs.

Dean helped him sit up as he pushed, then back when he needed to breathe. Cas did this twice before the baby finally crowned and slid out easily. Castiel sighed in relief. Dean nuzzled and kissed Cas’s cheek as their kit let loose with its first cries.

“It’s a girl!” Charlie exclaimed, showing her to them.

They both just stared at her, in awe that their kit was finally here with them. As she was handed off to be cleaned and examined, Castiel sat up again.

“Not…not done,” he breathed, pushing hard.

It took two pushes and their second child was born.

“Another little girl,” Charlie announced, showing her and handing her off quickly.

Castiel kept pushing, finally stopping after birthing two boys. When he was done and the afterbirth was expelled, the nurses cleaned him quickly and had him moved to a more comfortable room, just next to Michael’s.

“I’m so proud of you, Cas,” Dean whispered to him, kissing his forehead as he relaxed into the plush mattress of the recovery room’s bed.

A half hour later, four nurses came by, each carrying one of their four children. They handed the girls to Castiel and the boys to Dean.

“God, Cas,” Dean said, all choked up with emotion. “They are amazing.”

He looked over at his daughters. He could see big, bold numbers written on their wristbands, no doubt keeping track of the order of birth. Their firstborn looked a lot like Dean did when he’d been born; chubby, slightly tanned complexion, tons of freckles. She had big, blue eyes like Castiel and thin wisps of red hair, her adorable little cat ears red and blonde furred. Their other daughter was a carbon copy of Castiel. Short, black fur covering every inch of skin, blue and violet stripes scattered all over. But when she opened her eyes, they were a bright green, like Dean’s.

Their first son to be born had big, brown eyes, like Sam and their father, John. He had fur on every inch of his body too; a chocolate brown save for a white star around his right eye. Their last born, though…he had fur all over as well, , but it was a brilliant white, his eyes a deep, blood red. He was albino.

“Welcome to the world, squirts,” Dean said softly, grinning when they looked at him and smiled, cooing softly. “At least we won’t have to fight over names.”

“Which are?” a nurse asked, grabbing Castiel’s chart.

“You name our firstborn, Dean,” Castiel sighed. “I liked your girl name the best. And what better for our first?”

“Mary Ellen Winchester,” Dean told the nurse, shifting the boys a little to be a touch more comfortable for him.

“Your other girl?”

“Justice Joy Winchester,” Castiel said with a smile, purring loudly as the girls settled against him, to be close.

“And your sons?” another nurse asked.

“John Robert Winchester,” Castiel replied. “For our first son.”

“And for the baby of the family,” Dean began, “Tucker William Winchester.”

“I like that,” Castiel said. “Why didn’t that one ever come up in our discussions?”

“I had found my father’s journal a couple of weeks ago when I was cleaning the basement, one of the entries around the time when my mom was pregnant with me. Tucker was a name he’d considered giving to me. It was his grandfather’s name. I found information on him and he was a great man. He never really had much, but he provided for his family and did well enough for them and even donated to charity for those less fortunate. I felt that he deserves to be honored by naming part of the next generation after him. It feels right.”

“I agree,” Castiel said as a knock at the room’s door sounded.

“Can we come in?” Becky asked softly, in respect for their kittens.

“Please,” Dean answered, grinning like the Cheshire he felt like.

Everyone filed in, Becky front and center.

“Oh my,” she gasped as she looked back and forth from Cas to Dean. “Quadruplets?! Looks like Dean is quite virile.”

Cas chuckled. “That’s an understatement.”

“May I?” she asked, gesturing to the little ones.

“Please do,” they both replied.

Becky and Chuck took the girls, Bobby and Gabriel took the boys.

“They are just perfect,” Becky said, smiling at their firstborn. “What are their names?”

“You have Mary Ellen in your arms right now,” Dean replied. “Chuck has Justice Joy. Bobby is holding John Robert and Gabriel has the baby of the family; Tucker William.”

“He’s an odd little fellow, isn’t he?” Gabriel quipped, tickling Tucker.

The baby giggled and grabbed a finger, trying to suck on it.

“That may be,” Castiel said, eyelids drooping, “But he will be loved and adored. That’s what matters.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, brother,” Gabriel answered, putting the kit in his crib.

The others fawned over the little ones for a little bit longer before setting them in their cribs and left their new family to rest. Dean eased himself up onto the bed with Castiel and promptly fell asleep, holding his mate close.

 

Epilogue

 

5 years later…

 

*Castiel*

 

“Luke!” Castiel snapped, smacking his now 17 year old cousin with his tail. “Stop pawing Sam so much and help me with getting these balloons tied.”

“Ok,” Luke sighed, giving Sam one last kiss before coming over.

Sam resumed get bows tied to a banner that he’d be stringing up for the quadruplet’s 5th birthday party. The kid had had a huge growth spurt starting at 15 and still going. He was already 6‘1”. They’d had to buy new clothes for him every six to eight weeks. At least he liked a lot of what Sam wore, so he could wear what he grew out of easily. He couldn’t stop grinning when he saw the gold and silver engagement ring that Luke had given him for Christmas. They were young, but they were right for each other and set to get married on the 4th of July. Both of them were about to graduate that year; Luke having skipped Freshman year in high school and Sam had skipped over both Freshman and Sophomore year. Both of them were wicked smart and constantly helped one another when either struggled. They had plans to attend the same college together. Because they were set to be mated, if one of them was accepted, the other would receive a special scholarship for mates, so long as their grades were acceptable. They had both put in several applications, now it was just a matter of waiting.

“Papa!” he heard Tucker cry.

He ran up to him and clung to his leg, tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, angel?” he asked, patting his son’s head.

“I…I got a splinter,” he whined, pulling his tail around.

Combing back some of the fur, he found a large splinter embedded in his tail tip. Castiel was very careful removing it.

“There we go,” he said softly. “Better?”

Tucker brightened up and nuzzled him. “Thanks papa.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas told him.

Tucker squealed happily when Sam picked him up from behind and put him on his shoulders, holding his little legs firmly.

“Hi, uncle Sam,” Tucker giggled, nuzzling against Sam’s head.

“Want to help with hanging decorations, kiddo?” he asked him.

“Sure!” he replied, laughing when Sam ran for the table he was using, Tucker’s little arms waving wildly.

The other kids attacked Sam’s legs, hanging on while he still walked easily. It was one of their favorite games to play with Sam. Though John had been taking after Gabriel and pulling pranks often. As he finished with the balloons, he turned and grinned when he saw his brother Michael and his mate Balthazar walking up, little Abel holding their hands. Michael was looking a little tired.

“Abel keeping you up all night again?” Castiel asked Michael as he sat at the picnic table, little Abel running over to climb the mountain of Sam with his cousins.

“No,” Michael replied. “He’s finally sleeping through the night in his own room. What’s keeping me up is what has now become evening sickness for me instead of in the morning.”

“You’re pregnant?” Castiel asked. “Congratulations!”

Michael smiled. “Yep. You should’ve seen the look on Balth’s face when I told him.”

“I was a surprised shock,” Balthazar retorted. “Just because I swooned doesn’t mean you get to lord it over me.”

“Yes it does,” Michael said with a grin, sticking his tongue out at him briefly.

“Cheeky bastard,” Balthazar muttered affectionately, running his fingers through the thick fur on Michael’s tail, playing with his mating band.

They’d gotten married a month after Abel had been born and had been very happy for the last 5 years. Both of them had agreed to try for their own when Abel had gotten a bit older, but Balthazar did look a little paler than usual. Castiel could only smile.

“How’s therapy been going?” he asked.

“Well,” Michael answered. “My therapist told me I don’t have to see him weekly anymore. Just when I feel I need it.”

“It’s good to know that you’ve been able to put it behind you.”

“You and me both,” Michael replied, turning when he felt a tug on his tail.

“Want to play tag with us Uncle Michael?” Justice asked shyly, her blue dress already stained lightly with grass.

“Maybe later sweetheart,” he told her, leaning down and giving her a kiss. “Happy Birthday.”

“Ok,” she said, bouncing off after her sister.

Seeing the mailman heading down the street, Castiel got up and stood by the fence, waiting for him.

“How are you today, Jensen?” he asked as the mailman smiled, digging in his bag.

“I’m just great,” he replied, handing him a thick stack of mail, one piece a large envelope addressed to Sam. “Having a party?”

Castiel nodded. “It’s our kids’ and my nephew Abel’s 5th birthday. In about an hour, we’re going to have about thirty other kids running around to celebrate. If you want, stop by later for cake.”

“I just might do that,” Jensen replied with a grin. “Well, better get going, mail isn’t going to deliver itself. Tell the tykes I said Happy Birthday.”

“You bet.”

Placing the mail on table by Michael, he went over to Sam, who’d just finished putting up the last of the decorations.

“Here’s your mail,” Castiel told him, handing him the envelope.

“Thanks,” he said, going over to the table he’d been using and cleaning it for the party.

Castiel went in to check on Dean and Gabriel. They were in the kitchen, getting the food ready. Dean had put together a huge spread of picnic style items; burgers, hot dogs, sausages, homemade chicken tenders to be deep fried in the outdoor fryer he’d gotten as a Christmas present from Bobby. There was also homemade coleslaw, potato salad…Dean had even made the cake, which would have to carried by at least four people it was so heavy.

“Everything ok in here?” he asked.

Dean looked up as he finished chopping various vegetables, smiling.

“Everything’s running smoothly,” Dean said, wiping his hands off and coming around the island. “Come here.”

Castiel grinned and went to his mate, hugging him tight.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered to him, kissing him. “Thank you for our amazing children and this great life you’ve given me.”

“Thank you,” Cas murmured to him, nuzzling his throat. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He then looked at Gabriel over Dean’s shoulder. “And thank you for dragging me to that BBQ, Gabriel.”

Gabriel made a show of stretching. “All in a day’s work for the best matchmaker in the world. Thank you.”

Dean pulled back and rolled his eyes. “Great. Now he’s going to have a big head for the rest of the day.”

“Oh come on Dean,” Gabriel snapped playfully. “I’ve always had a big head. It houses my big, beautiful brain.”

They all laughed at that. When he opened his mouth to say something, there was a shriek from outside. They all ran for the front door, Dean and Gabriel about to draw their weapons when they saw there was no danger; just Sam jumping up and down, a piece of paper flapping about in his hand.

“What is going on out here?” Dean asked, the three of them stepping down off the porch and approaching Sam. “What in the world has you trying out your impression of Jamie Lee Curtis?”

“This!” Sam exclaimed, waving the paper around. “It’s a letter from Stanford University. I’ve been accepted!”

Castiel felt his eyes go wide and joy flared in his chest as Dean and Luke both grabbed Sam and started jumping up and down with him.

“Me and Luke will start this fall,” Sam finally managed to get out once they broke their group hug. “Since we’ll be married by then, he’ll qualify for a mate’s scholarship. We can even send in our registration papers now to begin the process and get a campus apartment to ourselves.”

“What are you going to study?” Castiel asked. “Have you finally decided?”

Sam nodded. “I’m going to be a lawyer. Maybe even later become a judge. Who knows…maybe I’ll eventually go into politics and become President.”

“You always did think big, Sam,” Dean said with a smile. “What about Luke?”

Luke shrugged. “I love kids. I’m really leaning towards becoming a doctor…a pediatrician most likely.”

Castiel nodded. “Well, congratulations to you both.”

“Come on,” Luke said, pulling Sam towards the house. “How’s about we fill out that paperwork and…have a private celebration of our own.”

He chuckled as Sam turned bright red, letting his mate pull him into the house.

“He’s grown up so fast,” Dean sighed, holding Cas close. “I can still remember when he could barely walk and was terrified of storms.”

“Such is life,” Castiel murmured. “But we have our own little ones.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder and pulled Dean’s hand over his stomach. “And maybe a few more on the way.”

Dean turned to him, surprised. “You’re…?”

Castiel nodded. “I checked this morning and got Charlie to run a test for me.”

“Our house is going to be a circus,” Dean said with a laugh, rubbing Castiel’s stomach.

“You love it,” Castiel told him, kissing him.

“True.”

As they pulled away from each other, he noticed Jessica opening their gate. They had become great friends when they were in Charlie’s parenting class together. She’d had a beautiful little girl about six months after Castiel and Michael had had their kids.

“Glad you could make it,” Castiel told her, going over and hugging her lightly as her three kids went to join theirs in a game of leap frog. He frowned when he saw the yellowing bruises on her face and arms. “What happened?”

“Can we sit, please?” she asked. “I’m…feeling quite tired.”

“Of course,” he said, leading her into the house.

Dean joined them, bringing her a cup of Cas’s mint tea, to calm her obviously shot nerves.

“My husband was arrested last night,” she said quickly after a long drink. “He’d…he’d come home from the bar, having been fired for drinking at work. He took it out on me. The boys came out and begged him to stop, but he hit them and told them to go back to their room. That was it for me. I knocked him out, grabbed the kids and called the police on my out the door and to the neighbors’. When he was processed, they found his prints and DNA matched those of several attacks on other women all over the city. He killed three people and raped dozens of others. Early this morning, I went to my lawyer and I’m filing for divorce.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Castiel said. “I know you loved him.”

“I did. But…I realize now that I haven’t loved him for a long time. I stayed because I was scared of what he might do. But now that he’s going to end up in prison for a very long time…I see it as my chance to get free. I wasn’t going to come today. But I knew it would be good for the kids. I just need to figure out how to tell them that we’ve got to find a new place to live.”

“So he doesn’t find you again?” Dean asked.

“That and we hadn’t paid rent for the last four months. I explained to the landlord that Raphael wouldn’t let her pay it and what happened. He agreed to not seek legal action to collect from me for the lost rent, but he said that he needs to flip the apartment in order to make a living. So he helped me pack up our stuff and put it into a storage locker that he’s being gracious enough to pay for for the next 6 months.” She sighed heavily. “I haven’t had a job in years. He made me quit after our first year of marriage. I don’t know where I’m going to go or what I’m going to do.”

“That’s easy,” Castiel said, “You’ll stay here. With us.”

“But…,” Jessica started, but Dean held his hand up.

“No buts,” he told her. “Look, we’ve cleaned and remodeled our basement into a three bedroom apartment, even got it zoned properly. It’s fully furnished, it has two full bathrooms and a full kitchen. We even had an outer door installed, so that you can come and go as you please.”

“But what about rent?” she asked.

Castiel grinned. “I’ve received status as a Section 8 landlord. Anyone we allow to rent the basement apartment will only have to pay rent based on their income and the government will send us a check for the remainder of the rent, based on what the apartment was appraised at. The appraisal shows that our apartment is worth $1000 a month. You won’t have to worry about rent.”

“Plus, we could use a full time housekeeper,” Dean said with a smile. “Castiel just told me he’s pregnant. With four kids, another one or more on the way, Castiel working long hours and my schedule erratic as a police officer…we can’t keep calling my friends or our family to stay with the kids.”

“We’ll pay you, of course,” Castiel told her. “Going rate for a full time housekeeper is $10 an hour. But since we’re doing so well, with our jobs and our investments, and we have so many kids…we’ll be paying you $30 an hour; with $10 of that rate held back to satisfy what your portion of the rent will be, to satisfy the government. Of course, if we take too much, you’ll get the overpayment back at the end of the month. If you take the job, that is.”

Jessica teared up, nodding. “I’ll take it.” Castiel and Dean moved closer and held her, soothing her. “You guys are saints, you know that, right?”

“You are most welcome,” Castiel said. “How’s about we show you around your new home and then let you have a lie down? You’re clearly exhausted. The kids will be fine with us.”

She nodded, smiling.

As they led her down to the basement, Castiel smiled and twined his tail with Dean’s, finally happy and content with the life he’d been given.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story. Hope everyone enjoyed it. May do something else in this verse at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love this story, you may love my other works, available for sale at www.fantasypassion.com.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dean's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643571) by [xXxClassifiedxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxClassifiedxXx/pseuds/xXxClassifiedxXx)




End file.
